


Nothing But Trouble

by BlueZoom



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A lot of sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, I literally wrote this because i was bored, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, im a gross human being, kylo is a smug bastard, mild choking, nothing but sex actually, reader has vagina and boobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZoom/pseuds/BlueZoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Reader get into various forms of trouble resulting in some interesting situations...</p><p>Literally nothing but smut...I'm not kidding. Not really a plot either, just porny one shots with a reoccurring reader driven character.  </p><p>Each porny chapter at this point is either based off a phrase/prompt/ or is completely random.<br/>Anyways though, here's some Kylo porn, expect more here and there!<br/>Inspiration is always welcome!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Greatcoat

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey welcome to the first chapter of my Kylo Ren porny excursion. Please enjoy, kudos and comments are always appreciated. Suggestions for future chapters are appreciated as well. Whether you leave those here or over on my tumblr I do not care. I've been commenting on here as "GhostieZoom" for awhile and figured, hey, why not post some of my own stuff. Thus this was written from boredom of me not wanting to write more chapters for my Kylo/OC story. 
> 
> My tumblr: Stars-Across-The-Sky.tumblr.com  
> ENJOY!

Greatcoat

Oh this was wrong, this was so wrong on so many levels. You ducked quietly into the hallway making sure not even a storm trooper would see you. You take a deep breath, steadying yourself before rolling across the hallway to hide behind a durasteel support beam. Ok, so maybe the roll was unnecessary but it sure made you feel cool. Yours ears perked at the sound of a door swooshing open.

Hux came strolling from his office, picking at the bottom of his gloves. He peered at his reflection in a shiny part of the wall, before marching off seemingly satisfied with his appearance. The clicking of his military boots faded the further he got down the hallway until he turned a corner and was gone. This was it, your only chance. You bolted for the office before anyone could see anything. With shaking hands the code was punched in, and the door opened. You slipped inside before panic took hold and you bailed on the idea. 

Peering around the office you began searching for the item you intended to take. A feeling that could only be described as happiness mixed with horror washed over you as the sight of Hux’s great coat came into view. Happiness, because yes! He’d left it in his office, just as Kylo said he would. Horror, because you were going through with a plan that bordered on crazy, insane, and ridiculous. Hux would have your head for this…It was in this moment that the force bond you shared with said Kylo Ren seemed to gently flare to life

_Do it….  
Quickly now…Don’t want to get caught do you? _

Oh damn him….

Throwing reason out the door as well as morals, you snatch the greatcoat, and make for the door. All form of composure seemed to leave as you ran from the office squealing in both victory and panic. Stormtroopers and other personnel alike turned their heads at the sight of a young woman blasting her way down the halls. You nearly careened into the wall while making a corner before righting yourself and running to a room with the doors already open. 

“Holy shit….hooooly shiiiit.”

The lights in the room brightened just enough to reveal the ever mysterious Kylo Ren sitting in his favorite chair in the room. His face looked vacant as ever, the expression betrayed by the slight eyebrow raise, and the small quirk of his lips. He was clearly doing his best to stay serious. 

“I uhh…I’m back…” You mentioned, weakly holding up the woolen greatcoat. 

Kylo gave a slow nod before rising from the chair to his full height. God he was so tall…so tall and lovely and just everything handsome in the world. 

“I could hear you all the way from here…Were you even trying to be sneaky?” 

He was in front of you now, staring down at you with those gorgeous, dark eyes. There was a myriad of emotions swirling within the molten depths, but the one quickly coming to the forefront was lust. He had taken off most of his outfit save for his gloves, undershirt, padded pants, and his boots. A wonderful shiver worked its way down your spine just as a warm liquid pull of pleasure shot straight to your abdomen. 

“Kylo…,” you whispered. 

A full blown smirk worked its way onto that gorgeous, scarred, face of his. He was almost too much to look at really. Kylo Ren was handsome in the oddest of ways with that long face, and aquiline nose. His appearance was regal, and had many others seen it, they would agree that his looks demanded respect and exuded power. 

His left arm snaked around your waist, pressing the greatcoat between your chest and his stomach. The height difference was always a wonderful reminder of his dominance. His left came up, slowly smoothing up your stomach, splaying his fingers out like a star. Ever so slowly he continued upwards between your breasts, no doubt reveling in the heady thrum of your pulse. His palm smoothed upwards over the hemline of your low cut shirt coming to stop just at the base of your neck. He applied a gentle pressure, just barely pressing into your throat. 

“Are you so worked up right now, because you’re scared of what Hux will do, or because you’re excited by what we’re going to do?”

His thumb began softly stroking across your pulse point, the leather of his gloves catching on the sweaty skin. 

“B-both…” A deep breath and you look up at him again, reveling in the continued pressure on your neck. 

His pupils had blown wide turning those already dark eyes, nearly black. They glittered in the low light, giving him the appearance of a predator waiting in the shadows. He leaned down, his back bowing at the height difference. Wonderfully full lips pressed against the side of your head and then slid to your ear. 

“You’re going to take all your clothes off, and put this coat on, and then go lay down on the bed…understand?” 

A delightful shiver works down your spine, that wash of heat returning again. 

“Yes sir…”

That seems to satisfy him, for he stands again and backs off to go sit back in his chair. He neatly crosses one leg over the other; and while he gives off an air of calm the force bond is simmering. He’s just barely containing himself. You fold the coat and lay it on the floor and begin the task of removing all your layers of uniform. Kylo had said nothing of wanting a show meaning he wanted this done quickly and to move on to the next task. 

Once all clothes were taken care of, you shrug the greatcoat onto your frame. The coat dwarfs you, but the opening in the front allows for more than enough to be seen. It was horribly dirty you decided, as the coat seemed to frame the ample shape of your breasts, and very clearly showed off your womanhood. Kylo looked so pleased though. His fists uncurled and now his fingers were digging into the arm rests of the chair. His head tipped towards the bed, and so you obeyed. 

You sit on the edge of the bed, then slide upwards until you can prop yourself up against the pillows. Kylo moves finally, standing just at the edge of the bed. His hand reaches out and gently brushes through your hair, sliding down against your cheek. 

“Is this ok?” He always asks, and it sends a bolt of affection straight to your core. 

“Of course Kylo…”

A deep intake of air makes his nostrils flare and his eyes widen. He reaches up, taking your hands with his and fastens two cuffs around each wrist. Your wrists are then pulled back and locked to a small hook just above the bed. The greatcoat was already getting too warm. Kylo takes a step backwards, appreciating the view before him. Blushing furiously you turn your head away, glancing at the wall trying to calm yourself. 

Squeezing your legs together you try and will away the heat already pooling between your legs. Kylo hadn’t even done anything yet, and wetness was already working its way out from between your legs. Kylo already knows though, in these moments the bond is the strongest, and he knows and feels everything. 

Kylo slowly removes his gloves, biting on the tip of each finger until they slip off. Like a predator he strides to the end of the bed, shoulders rolling as he does. 

“Open your legs…” The command is quiet but firm, and his voice is so deep…he’s the only thing you can hear now. Even after all this time the action is still embarrassing and he loves it. You turn your head to gaze at him through heavy lashes; the burning across your face becoming more and more apparent.

Kylo makes a “Tsk” sound in the back of throat. He drops to his knees on the bed and puts a hand on either of your knees.  
“Be a good girl…and open your legs.” 

On the last sentence your legs are pushed wide, your wetness cooled by the sudden air. A keening whimper leaves your lips and Kylo chuckles at the noise. Kylo’s large hands move up onto your thighs and then further up to grasp around your waist. He uses his thumbs to rub circles into the spot where your joints connect. The spot is sensitive, and slightly painful, only adding to the mixture of emotions in play. 

Your body arches, wrists already pulling at the restraints above you. His hair was falling around his face in thick waves resting on his shoulders and you wanted nothing more than touch it. How desperately you wanted to shove your hands into those dark locks and pull and tug. But not tonight, no tonight he was in control. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” He murmurs almost absent mindedly. 

“I’ve barely touched you and you’re already dripping onto the Generals coat…”

At the mention of Hux a small dose of shame moves through you, but not enough to outdo the pleasure coursing through your veins. One hand stays firm on your hip while the other moves down far too slowly for your liking. A wicked grin crosses his features as he presses his hand into the space right above your clit, applying pressure in the sweetest of ways. You groan and try to twist away but the hand planted firmly on your hip stops you. Why did he have to be so damn strong!

The pressure is just enough to be pleasurable but nowhere near enough to get you off. A whimper falls from your lips once again and you look up to make eye contact with him.

“Kylo please…please I need. I’ve been waiting all day.” 

Kylo bit at his full bottom lip, raking over your body with his eyes. He leans down, hand continuing to press into your lower abdomen. His lips make contact with yours in a deeply firm kiss. You lean upwards, desperate for the contact and he obliges momentarily. His tongue moves against yours as he pulls back, nipping at your lip as he does so. You whine and continue to lean upwards. Kylos teeth tug at the bottom of his kiss swollen lips. 

Kylo holds eye contact as his hand inches down further towards your pussy, while the other slides upwards toward your neck. Both hands reach their destination at the same time, making a deep groan leave your lips. He just barely presses into your throat, not choking, but just holding you there. His other hand cups your warmth before parting you and dipping his fingers inside, dragging all that wetness right up onto your clit. 

You jerk against the bonds and try and roll your hips against his hand. He continues this motion, a gentle petting of your body that has you keening into the silence of the room. You can feel wetness literally dripping from your body onto the coat below you. Ohhh, Hux was going to be so mad…

“Yes, he will…” Kylo agrees. 

“Especially after I do this.” 

Suddenly two fingers slip inside your cunt and press upwards, the quick intrusion has your hips lifting off the bed a horribly lewd sound leaving your lips. The quick pressure on your g-spot recedes and his fingers begin slowly sliding in and out. Wetness is pooling down your thighs, and Kylo can’t get enough of this. 

“Ohhh, Kylo! Oh please!” 

Your head thrashes to the side and buries into the collar of Huxs’ coat. After this the coat will most definitely not smell like Hux anymore you thought. Kylo pulls you back to the present with added pressure to your throat. Your eyes though slightly unfocused now look down to watch as his fingers disappear inside. 

The lewd sight coupled with the muscles in his arm clenching and unclenching has you clamping around his fingers. But it wasn’t enough, and Kylo loved to tease. Abruptly Kylo pulls his fingers away and goes back to petting at your wetness, slick sounds filling the air. The bed creaks as your hips jerk every which way, desperate for anything that will get you off. Kylo gives a light slap to your cunt, and electricity courses up your spine making your hips arch once again. 

“Look at me.” 

Your gaze sluggishly moves to look up him, and suddenly you’re pulled into the depth of those eyes. Kylo hisses as the bond between the both of you snaps to life, pleasure flooding into his body. 

“Do not look away when you come, do you understand?”

A frantic nod of the head and desperate high pitched noises leave your throat. Kylo seems satisfied enough to slip his fingers back inside, flicking two of them up towards your belly button. His hands are so large and wonderful; as he pushes his fingers inside he grinds the heel of his hand into your engorged clit. 

The action has you crying out, after this whole time of him not touching your clit the sensation is suddenly too much and yet everything you wanted. He grinds the heel of his hand your clit, making you grip at the chains that hold your hands hostage.

It’s all too much. The feeling of being so utterly controlled and at the mercy of Kylo Ren, the slick sound of his fingers pushing in and out, and the throbbing of your clit each time his palm hits it. 

“Kylo, fuck! Oh please, please, please-“

Kylo groans at the sound of your voice hitting his ears. This was his favorite part , it was the point when you reached frantic begging, willing to do anything to come for him. His lips quirked into a smirk, ohhh fuck he was so hot. His shirt was soaked through with sweat, and there was something so wonderful about knowing he had stayed clothed while you were naked at his mercy. The smallest of details in the power play between you two was intoxicating. 

“That’s it, so close…You’re such a good girl for me.”

Kylo moans slightly at the sound of his own voice, getting off on telling you what to do. His hand at your throat moves down to push the greatcoat aside so he can pull and tug at your aching nipples. At the feeling of your body contracting around his digits he quickly pulls them out; choosing instead to slide his fingers up your cunt to rest two fingers on either side of your clit. 

You wail at the feeling of your orgasm starting to fade when he presses his fingers together, trapping your clit between his fingers and begins rubbing. There is no sound you can make to describe the feeling of his fingers trapping your clit and abusing it so thoroughly. The feeling of your swollen clit being rubbed between his fingers, gently pulling and tugging, and the sensation of his other hand plucking at your nipples is too much. 

“That’s it, come for me, do it!”

“Oh FUCK! Kylo I caaaan’t” 

That’s all it takes as a planet shattering orgasm rips its way through your body. The most you can register is the feeling of wetness sliding from your body and pooling around the hand of your lover. Kylo lets out a growl, watching you lose yourself so wildly from just his hand. The orgasm is almost too much to handle and you’re not sure your heart can take it. Somewhere along the way your eyes clamp shut. 

Kylo continues to rub well after your orgasm, pulling every last ounce of pleasure from you that he can. The contraction of your cunt has liquid sliding out and pooling onto the nice fabric of the great coat. 

In the aftermath Kylo removes his hand and laps at his fingers, appraising the work he’s done to your body. Ignoring the hardness in his pants he reaches up and quickly unlatches the cuffs holding you hostage. Your arms slide down only to flop sadly at your side. Kylo pulls the greatcoat from your over stimulated skin.

“Hux is going to kill us you know…”

You take a moment to gaze at the coat that Kylo has thrown to the floor. The once beautiful coat now completely sullied In the most horrible of ways…

“It’ll be worth it when I get to see his face when I give it back tomorrow.”

You groan and rub at your wrists, “You’re a real asshole you know that?”

Kylo simply shrugs before taking off his shirt and pants. 

"You know...," he begins as he slides his pants down. 

"You looked away..."

Oh shit....


	2. Through the looking glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing Hux owns is sacred...that includes the whole ship itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who still has writers block for her other story and resorted to writing more smut, like several chapters of smut.  
> I am...absolutely ashamed of myself. This was so much fun to write. Some quick notes though, I called the windows, glass/windows because transparisteel is a mouth full to say. Enjoy everyone! ALSO, if you'd like to listen to the songs I listened to while writing this, I'll send you the link on tumblr...because ao3 is being a butt and I don't feel like messing with html right now. 
> 
> Tumblr: stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com  
> ALSO....I keep having notes show up on wrong chapters...so sorry...

For once, the great First Order ship, the “finalizer” was quiet. Only the sound of troopers moving up and down the hallway could be heard. At such a late hour most personnel were either sleeping, or somewhere else on the ship waiting for their shifts to start. Thus, here you were, walking the halls in nothing but a t shirt and shorts with a blanket draped across your shoulders. A mere few minutes before you had been sleeping peacefully in your room…well Kylo’s room, awaiting his return. He’d been gone on a mission for weeks, much longer than usual, and the minute he stepped back onto the Finalizer you’d felt it. 

The deep thrum of his force signature had moved through the air and settled into your mind like a soft caress. He wanted you, needed you more than anything right now, and it was those thoughts that had you rising from the bed, entranced by his feelings washing over you. Like a person possessed you left, and now here you were walking the long hallways following a Force Signature bread crumb trail. 

You’re surprised to find him standing in a room adjacent to the main bridge. It’s a communications room, filled with circuit boards, large screens and a set of three very large windows that overlook the main landing runway. It was against these windows that your lover stood. His dark form haloed by soft light streaming in from the landing platform. Kylo turns, and you’re struck by the sudden intensity of his gaze, those dark eyes flickering with something otherworldly. 

Parts of his face are shadowed by the darkness of the room, sharpening the angle and planes you know so well. Fuck, he’s the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen. His dark locks are brushing against those high cheek bones, framing his face in such a gracious way. To finally see the real him again after so long, and not just some dream has your heart racing.

Emotion is rolling off him waves, the feelings battering against you like a storm. Everything about him is so powerful, and un-yielding. Years seem to stretch between the two of you before he shifts brining his hand up. He makes a small come hither motion, his eyes glittering with unspoken emotion. The sound of your bare feet lightly slapping against the floor makes his lips quirk. 

“You didn’t even put socks on?” He says, his tone slightly puzzled. 

You look down and then back up at him with a sheepish smile, “I wanted to see you…and I was asleep when I felt you finally get back.”

There’s still a small amount of space between your bodies that feels like miles. He bends at the waist, eclipsing everything around you; you’re whole world is Kylo now. When his lips meet yours for the first time in weeks he’s being uncharacteristically gentle. You sigh and wrap your arms around his neck, and tug the hair at the base of his skull. That seems to spur him on; those long arms slide down until they can hook under your thighs and haul you upwards. Finally on even ground you press further into the kiss. This is what you had missed, those plush lips against yours and the sensation of his very being slipping back into your soul.

“Mmmm, Kylo,” You breathe, “I need you right now, please…”

He drops a kiss to your shoulder as a rush of desire rolls through him. His hips are already pushing into your center as he pulls you harder against him. Kylo presses his lips against your ear, pausing to take in the moment. Your plea hangs heavy in the air. 

“I know you do love…”

The rarely used term of affection makes you quiver in his grasp. He kisses you again, slanting his head to kiss you as deeply as possible. Kylo dominates the kiss, his teeth clacking against yours on accident. He pulls away giving a short tug to your bottom lip. He sets you on the floor, hands on your waist. His thumbs rub small circles into your hips. He uses these hands to push your left hip, turning you towards the window.

“Hands on the glass, do not move them until I say so…”

Panic spikes through your system like a lance. Though there’s no one on the docking bay at this time, and ships wouldn’t be arriving for a few hours, what if someone saw? Both hands firmly against the glass, Kylo takes knocks your legs apart and tilting your hips back just a smidge. His fingers press into your lower back, the heel of his palm pushing into your lower spine. His other hand is curled around your midsection halting any possible motions.  
“Kylo, n-no, this is….What if someone sees’s us!” You hiss out, sending him the nastiest glare possible. 

Pushing with your hands, you intend to stand up and give the man a piece of your mind. The effort is futile though as Kylo simply pulls you back into his chest and locks his legs through your own. Heat is radiating though his robes and you can feel his arousal pressed up against your ass now. A low growl drifts into your ears. It rumbles deep from his chest.  
“I said… hands on the window…”

“I know what you said, but we’re-“

A swift slap to your rear has you silenced and clenching your legs together, anger swiftly replaced by desire. He does it again, his hand soothing the blow afterwards. 

“Do you really think I’d let _anyone_ see you like this? Only I get to see you bent over and begging for me, Only I get to hear you…”

Kylo’s hand comes up to your throat lightly stroking at your pulse. A deep ache is settling between your thighs and Kylo laughs as your desperation flutters through the bond. 

“Just trust me…No one will see…”

His hand moves up to your jaw and with a gentle squeeze your head is turning, mouth already open for him. The kiss is more intense than the one he’d met you with. His teeth bite into your lower lip before he opens again to fully invade what belongs to him. Ever so slowly he guides you into your previous position, hands against the window, and hips tilted into his groin. 

A deep sigh leaves your body as you push just a little further into the window. The temperature is cool and has your nipples puckering and catching on the fabric of your shirt. Pleasure tingles down your spine as you move your body against the window, nipples beginning to ache. In the reflection you can see Kylo staring, watching your little display of pleasure. He’s slowly taking off the outer part of his robes, completely entranced by the sight before him. 

You wiggle your hips and press your legs together. Sweat is creeping down your back, the room already too hot feeling. A small moan leaves your lips when the tshirt bunches across your nipples. If he wanted a show, he’d get one. 

Once his robes are taken care of those large hands of his are back on your waist, stilling your movements. Your nipples are hard and straining against the fabric of your shirt, creating a most erotic sight. Your eyes are glazed and lost looking as you stare at Kylo in the window. He removes his gloves, and promptly slides his hands up your sides. His hips are slowly rotating into your butt, stimulating himself more than you. 

But damn him and those long arms, his hands slide further upwards, bunching up your shirt just enough to push it above your breasts. The cold air hits your body hard and has you aching for more than just a window. Kylo seems to be in a benevolent mood. His hands encircle your rib cage, squeezing just a bit then sliding up over your breasts. He palms each breast for a moment, squeezing and molding, before dropping each one, making them bounce. His hips jerk forward slightly, the action catching your nipples on the glass.

Your hands ball into fists against the windows, and you drop your head. He’d barely done anything and yet your whole body buzzed. Whether it was a force thing or not you had no idea but your body was already teetering on a tiny ledge, ready to fall over at any moment. Ohh, how badly you wanted to reach down and slide your fingers inside your panties. Kylo groans behind you at the thought. 

“Naughty girl,” He mumbles more to himself than you.  
You can hear his thoughts, he likes you like this. Bent over and displayed for him, your mouth slightly hung open and eyes unfocused with complete trust and submission to him. He strokes at your lower back for a moment watching a shiver work up your spine. 

His hands travel back to your chest, squeezing and kneading at your breasts. He zeroes in on your already over stimulated nipples. His thumb and forefinger on each hand close around a nipple and begin a routine of gentle squeezing and pulling. Then plucking at them, creating the most heavenly of sensations. 

“Ohhh, fuck, oh Kylo. Pleeeease,” You whine.

“Pleeease I need more….” 

He tweaks both nipples hard, and you jerk forwards into the window, your upper half pressed more firmly against it now. His hands are trapped between the window and your breasts but this doesn’t stop him from massaging. Kylo leans into your neck, pressing soft little pecks into your shoulder. He pulls back slightly, forcing a bow into your back. His fingers resume their plucking, teasing your nipples with the lightest of touches. Moans and mewls slip from your throat as you toss your head back. Each pluck is like a shock of pleasure straight to your clit. 

“Any louder and someone might hear you…I don’t think you want that. Unless you do?”

A low whimper escapes you as more wetness gathers between your legs. Your stomach muscles are clenching, doing anything to put pressure against the throbbing between your thighs. 

“N-no, I don’t. Kylo _pleeeease_ ,” You stress the last word as much as possible.

“P-please I need…I n-need something, anything.” 

Kylos hands slide down until he’s pushing your shorts down along with your soaked panties. When you glance at his reflection there’s a grin tilting his plump lips. He gazes back at you with the smuggest expression possible. He knocks your legs wider, cool air hitting your most intimate parts. Kylo shakes his head; he’s staring at your ruined panties on the floor. 

You glare and stick your nose up a little. “It’s your fault asshole…”

His eyes narrow, and another flare of pleasure singes your thinking. A light but firm slap meets your ass. 

“Watch your mouth…”

He drops to his knees, his hands trailing down your legs, gently squeezing the tensed muscles. He presses a kiss to the cheek he just slapped.

“Put your leg up on the window ledge.”

You do as you’re told, moving yourself into position. Kylo seems satisfied, because he leans forward and gives one long, firm, lick to your now exposed cunt. 

“Oh FUCK! K-Kylooo ohhhh….” Your head falls into the window, breasts pressed firmly against the glass now. He repeats the same motion, long licks up your pussy, using the whole flat of his tongue. It’s too much, you think. Everything down there is already so sensitive and wet, and his tongue is so wonderful. The muscles of your stomach ache from the continued clenching of your pleasure. Kylo’s thumbs are pulling you open, while his hands push your ass up just barely. You had never been more thankful for his large hands than in this moment. 

Fingernails scrape against glass as you try to anchor yourself. But there’s nothing you can do other than ride out the sensations he’s giving you. His tongue has moved now, flicking across the swollen bud of your arousal. High pitched little whines and whimpers are leaving your mouth, the window before you now fogged and wet. He’s lapping at your body like a man starved, as though he’d been dreaming of doing this for weeks. 

He’s simply teasing now, not really working to get you off. He’s simply providing just enough pleasure to destroy you, but not enough to send you over the edge. Instead Kylo has left you on a tightrope of emotions. Forcing you to exist in a place of exquisite pleasure with no release in sight. His tongue moves up and prods at your entrance.

“Kyloooo” you whimper and grind yourself into his face. 

He obliges your pathetic whimper and presses his tongue into your entrance. He’s groans each time your hips shift down and press further into his face. Sounds of soft grunts and moans fill the air, along with the slick sound of your arousal coating his chin. One leg pushed out wide while the other rests up on the ledge allows him access to everything. 

His tactic abruptly changes, no longer teasing and now fully intending to get you off. His lips seal around your clit, and he sucks, _hard_. You nearly scream out, but thinking better turn your head and bite into your arm. The orgasm is swift and hard, the tingling in your stomach now turning into a wonderful wave of pleasure. Your hips slide against his face as he licks through your orgasm. The pressure inside your body snaps, and everything focuses into one point of ultimate pleasure. 

Your hips stutter and jerk across his face. You’re panting and moaning and completely losing yourself. Kylo stands and gently pets along your still twitching sex. He watches as you lift up from your arm and gaze at him, eyes filled with so much adoration it sets his blood on fire. 

Kylo carefully eases your leg down and turns you so you face him now. Still delirious your head thumps against the glass. Kylo gives you a kiss, it’s filthy and horrible, and you should really care, but find that you don’t. Shaking arms reach up and thread into his hair, tugging at the wonderfully soft strands. Kylo hikes you up once again and presses your back into the window. 

“Look at me beautiful.” And you do, your gaze sliding upwards to lock with those black eyes. 

Pleasure crawls across your lower half as Kylo is suddenly pressing into you. When had he freed himself? The head of his cock is now pressing into your still clenching body. A quiet sob leaves your swollen lips when he buries himself inside. 

“K-Kylo, I don’t think I can…ohhh shit…”

You press your face into his neck, biting at what skin you can. He’s thrusting now, long languid strokes that glide against your swollen G-spot. Each movement is too much, bordering on something that’s not quite pain but isn’t entirely pleasure. The feeling is sending your brain into a tizzy, thoughts turning into white noise. 

“Just one more beautiful, just one more… _only for me._ ” 

He’s thrusting faster now, each thrust aimed to slide right against that spot inside you. Your head falls back and you can do nothing more than stare into those wonderfully dark eyes. His brow is pinched in the center and his jaw clenched tight. The only thoughts able to drift across your mind are of praise and wonderment. Kylo forces you to unhook your legs, one leg now propped on the floor while the other gets hitched up over his arm. He presses your back to the cool window. The new position stretches you in ways that shouldn’t be possible really. 

He’s biting at his bottom lip, breath coming out in harsh groans and gasps. His free hand slides down your body, to begin working your clit. It’s too much; it’s all too much now. Your head thrashes from side to side, tears threatening to leak. His mouth bites into your neck, surely drawing blood. Kylo’s cock is stretching you, and opening your body wide over and over. Your body still so sensitive from the first orgasm.

“That’s it, I can feel you throbbing. Fuck, come for me, right now. Do. It!"

“Kyylooo please, please, pleeeeasse,” Your voice cuts off into air when he gives your clit a particularly strong rub, and you see stars. 

Your legs go cold and numb momentarily before the pleasure of your body contracting and releasing overwhelms you. Kylo lets out a satisfied chuckle as his hips stutter through his own orgasm. Burying himself inside your body as far as possible. You’re crying into his shoulder now, caught between two worlds of never wanting to let go of this pleasure, but also desperately wanting to come back. The emotion is overwhelming and wonderful all at once. 

Kylo can’t hear the noises you’re making but he can feel the force bond flooding with emotion and praise. You’re searching for anything to ground yourself, and find it in the heady thrum of his force signature, always so prominent and there. As your orgasm fade the frantic snapping of the force is replaced by a calm and mellow feeling, like a gentle tide. Kylo is slumping against you, his face pressed into your neck.

“That was…I’m not even sure.” You mumble. 

Kylo simply grunts and pulls himself very slowly from your still swollen pussy. Fluids slide down your legs, but you’re too far gone to care. Kylo leans back just enough to run over your form. Your hair is an absolute mess, shirt still pulled up over your swollen breasts, stomach twitching and mess sliding down your thighs. A small sated smile makes its way across your lips, an odd whimsical shimmer pooling in your eyes. You look drunk…and thoroughly used and pleased. 

He wraps the blanket you walked in with around your shoulders then gathers your panties and shorts. You silently squeal in victory at the bites and kisses littering his neck. Though his face is back to being stoic, the smallest tilt of his lips and the small crinkles at the edges of his eyes mean he’s just as satisfied. 

“I believe a shower is in store for both of us…” 

You nod your head slowly and walk past Kylo, stumbling a little bit here and there. Your legs are still shaking, and at this point you really don’t care who see’s you. You just had the best welcome home sex ever.

“Maybe a bath too…you know for my legs?” 

Kylo simply snorts behind you.

 

General Hux is making his way across the landing bay, drink in one hand, holopad in the other. Normally he’d be walking the entirety of the ship to get to his office. But with the uncharacteristically slow day he decides to take a short cut across the un-busy landing area. The click of his boots in the silence is pleasant to his ears. Hux stops in the middle of the bay, the hairs on his neck prickling with sensation. He felt as though he were being watched…

As though pulled by an unseen force, Hux glances up to a set of side windows that look across the area. His eyes widen as he catches sight of a very smug looking Knight of Ren. He’s barely turned towards the window but Hux can see the grin quirking the corner of his usually stoic face. Kylo Ren walks from the window, a pair of panties twirling about his finger, and god knows what, left on the window behind him… Hux’s cup of hot tea falls to the floor, shattering into a million little pieces.

 

His mouth falls open, and he can’t even find it in himself yet to be angry…  
First the coat…  
And now his beloved ship…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Tumblr: stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com  
> 


	3. The Great Chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I feel like this one isn't my best smut, but oh well. I've been working on my other story and it's just not clicking, SO MORE SMUT IT IS! 
> 
> Also, I would really like suggestions for future chapters! I will happily take each one into consideration. 
> 
> Tumblr: Stars-Across-The-Sky.tumblr.com
> 
> WOOOO ENJOY YOU HEATHENS

**The Great Chair**

When together in your shared room, Kylo was nearly inseparable from your side. Whatever contact he could garner he would. As such, the two of you sat together in the large tub he had installed in his refreshing room, specifically to please you. His back was pressed against the end of the tub, your body resting between his legs, chin just barely scraping bubbles of the water surface. Those wonderfully beautiful hands of his were smoothing across your body, wanting nothing more than to touch your skin. 

Your head rests against his bare chest, the sound of his strong heart lulling you to sleep. That is…until the bond between you begins snapping with thoughts. The moment of peace is ruined now as incredibly devious thoughts begin to flicker though his mind. His hands are still moving though, and his face probably looks stoic as ever, but the bond never lies. But it’s one particular thought that has your face burning, and your lungs struggling for air. 

“Kylo…you dirty son of a bitch-“

He takes this moment to pull your head back so he can drop a harsh kiss onto your mouth. You pull yourself away and spin around to face him, legs moving to allow the adjustment. Though his face is relaxed and really shows no sign of anything, the slight curl of his lips, and the narrowing of his eyes suggest otherwise. Kylo leans forward and presses his forehead against your own.

The whole world is narrowed to nothing but dark eyes flecked with gold, and midnight hair mixing with your own. His fingers begin traveling up your legs, rubbing the backs of your knees. 

“You want to do it, I know you do…” He whispers. 

His lips ghost up your cheek and back down again, brushing against your mouth, “I saw your thoughts…you were just as pleased,” he continues. 

With a sigh you drop your gaze to the soapy water. Kylos fingers continue massaging against your legs. Small soothing strokes that send tingles up your spine. And dammit if you don’t….the idea coursing through the bond has your center already aching. You play with some of the bubbles at the surface, hiding the burning of your cheeks. 

“Fine! But on one condition, the door gets locked, and I demand the security footage gets deleted within 24 hours...”

Finally, a fully fledged grin spreads across his face, the sinister implication not lost on you. But shit if you weren’t turned on just thinking about what was going to happen…

 

 

**A few days later**

 

The general was gone, off to oversee the plans of a new base on some distant planet. Meaning his office would be completely empty. You knew Kylo wouldn’t let anything horrible happen, he never would, but that didn’t stop nerves from coiling in your stomach. You made your way down the low lit hallways of the “Finalizer”, walking at an even pace that completely betrayed the fact that you were a ball of anxiety inside. Yet in an odd way the anxiety only fueled the fire stirring deep in your stomach. 

You arrive at your destination, nervously eyeing the name plate on the wall. The General would surely have your head for this one…Or maybe he would do something else, your mind supplies. Against all red flags in your head you punch in the code and step inside the room. His office is spacious, some shelves off to the side, a large couch, and a table. Sitting in the middle of the room is his desk, and behind it is his chair. The Generals’ favorite chair to be exact.

The chair is large and made from some kind of fancy leather, stitched on the edges with gold colored thread, and detailed with shiny gold buttons. But it’s not the chair that has your knees shaking it’s the man sitting in it. Kylo sits in the chair, legs propped up on the desk. He’s taken off his cowl, but aside from that everything is still on, including the helmet. The scene reminds you immediately of the first time you two had done something like this. In the beginning he had been so impersonal, and kept the helmet on all the time. He cocks his head to the side as your thoughts filter through the bond to him. 

The helmet adds a whole new level of dominance to the situation. A far off memory reminds you of the thrill of fraternizing with your commander for the first time…pleasure pools between your legs. He’s sitting backwards enough to be shrouded by the darkness, the silver on his mask glinting every once and awhile. He sits forward out of the dark, dropping his long legs to the floor. The loud thunk of his boots startling you. 

“You’re late…” He utters lowly. 

Oh fuck, his voice through the mask…it’s too much you think. Shivers are working down your body and you stare at your feet, timidly working your toe into the floor.

“O-only by five minutes Sir….”

You can hear him take a breath through the mask. He’s struggling just as much as you. Kylo is a raging storm, and wants nothing more than to take you here and now. But there’s a part of him that loves the game just as much as you do. He loves the slow burn and the thrill of watching you unravel beneath him.

“Five minutes…,” he taps his fingers against the desk. 

His leather gloves creating a soft cadence that echoes through the empty room. 

“Five minutes is an awful long time to keep your Commander waiting…isn’t it?” 

Your only response is to nod slowly, keeping your eyes fixed anywhere but his face. Your nerves have shattered, twisting around in your head until thoughts can no longer happen. Kylo brings his hand up and makes a come hither motion. Without really thinking you move forward and around the desk to stand between his knees. Your butt is pressed into the edge of Hux’s desk, the cold metal a stark contrast to your over heated skin. Kylo stares up at you, the mask hiding everything. 

His hands ride up your thighs, pushing your skirt up just a tad before letting it drop down again as his hands continue upwards. He fits his hands around your waist before sliding back down to your hips. He’s breathing heavily under his mask, the voice modulator just barely able to pick it up correctly.

“Please sir…I’ll do anything to make it up to you…” 

You gaze down at him, and stick out your bottom lip, doing your best to gain a slight upper hand in the situation. The look seems to be enough to please him. Kylo nods before twisting your hips. 

“Good, turn around.”

So you turn and press into the desk, and stare at the wall. Behind you, you can hear the sound of something being moved around. He reaches around your front, zipping down your uniform jacket. As per his request, you hadn’t worn anything underneath. The cold air immediately puckers your nipples into sensitive little points. The door was locked you knew, but the mere image of something that could open, and show the world what Kylo Ren did to you sent waves of shameful pleasure through your body.

Something soft ties around one wrist, then the other, some more movement and your wrists are drawn together. A soft mewl slips from your throat, of course he chose your favorite, the silk ties. He taps at your lower back twice, a silent question. Wiggling your fingers and wrists but finding them unable to move beyond that seems to satisfy him. He’s standing now, the shadow of him looming across your body and bleeding into the room. 

His leather gloves are cool as they slide up your arms and onto your shoulders, his palms curling around the curves. This is one of his favorite positions, your shoulders pulled back and chest pushed out, spine curved in the most delicious of ways. Kylos lets his hand drift back down, his knuckles brushing into the dip of your lower back. You lean back into his body, reveling in the heat rolling off him. 

“Turn back around.” 

His command is firm, and a slight twinge of fear rolls through you at the impersonal edge the mask gives his voice. You turn again though, your upper half bared to him now, hands tied firmly behind your back. You shift uncomfortably as you feel wetness literally slide down your most intimate parts. Kylo had to be smirking under his mask right now. He reaches up with both hands, fingers tapping over your rib cage, before cupping each breast. A groan leaves you when his fingers start rolling and pinching at each breast. His teasing hardens your nipples to the point of over sensitivity; the seam on either side of each finger catching at your stiffened nipples once and awhile. 

Your hips begin a sensual sway, anything to relieve the aching between your thighs. A chuckle makes its way through the mask, Kylo clearly loving the desperate display. Each roll of your nipples has heat sliding through your stomach, and fuzz into your brain. His repeated motion of tugging your nipples outwards, letting them bounce back before flickering across them with the lightest of touches is maddening. 

“On your knees beautiful…”

The word beautiful sounded so wrong coming from that mask; so mechanical, and clipped. You nod your consent, eyes sliding to the floor. Carefully maneuvering yourself to the floor is easier said than done. When finally on the floor and your knees are tucked neatly underneath your butt, Kylo sits down again. Power is rolling off him in waves, the demand for submission almost stifling. You keep your eyes trained to the floor, staring at his dust covered boots. 

A gloved hand reaches down and curls around your jaw, forcing your face upwards.

“Look at me.”

And you do…and he’s the most wonderfully intimidating sight you’ve ever seen. A dark menace poised above you…a predator. You turn your face and catch his thumb in your mouth and suck the digit lightly. Letting your tongue peek out and run along the soft leather. Kylo hums and presses gently against your tongue. 

“Such a good girl…” He murmurs, the sentence just barely filtering through. 

The praise shoots straight to your pussy, your clit is beginning to throb. Begging for attention you knew wouldn’t come for a long while. Kylo pulls his hand away letting some spit trail across your lips. He makes little work of pulling himself free of all his robes. You lean back on your legs and suck in a deep breath. Your head is foggy and thoughts are becoming harder and harder to string together. The bonds around your wrists are just tight enough to bite into the skin, pain mixing with pleasure. 

Kylo leans back against the chair and idly strokes at his hard cock. He smears precum just around the head. A groan leaves him as he strokes himself more intensely, focusing on rubbing just at the base. The sight is erotic. Your heart is pounding while watching the great and powerful Kylo Ren pleasure himself in the Generals chair. Even Kylo Ren, the great scourge of the galaxy, falling victim to the power of pleasure. You’re already leaning forward when he reaches out and slides his fingers into your hair. 

You rock forward onto your aching knees, letting his hand guide you. Your breasts press into the chair as your tongue makes contact with his cock. Both hands are in your hair now, rubbing along your scalp and gathering it at the back of your head. Once all hair is gathered he forces you onto his dick. The sooner you do this, the sooner he’ll fuck you. So you relax your jaw, and take a breath in through your nose and begin moving. 

Wetness has to be dripping out of you at this point you think. The utter control he has over your body is thrilling, and the way he pushes your limits so exquisitely is purely amazing. One hand at the back of your skull pushes you down all the way onto his dick. He waits until a small gag leaves your throat before tugging your hair to bring you back up. You lave at the tip of him, before sliding back down and sucking your cheeks in. A sharp thrust and a stifled intake of air from above tells you he’s enjoying this. 

You flatten your tongue out against the underside of his dick, licking up to the tip again. He’s breathing harshly and every once and awhile throws his head back against the chair. Each bob of your head has his cock twitching inside your mouth. Then you feel it, the press of something against your clothed pussy. Kylo’s managed to maneuver one long leg under your body and is pressing the tip of his boot against your swollen outer folds. He presses you all the way down again, his cock filling your mouth. The toe of his leather boot presses harder, quickly finding where your swollen clit is throbbing. 

Tears prick at the edges of your eyes as he rubs and presses. The position on your spread knees allows for no leverage, and with no use of your hands, you can’t do anything. Kylo pulls on your hair, his dick leaving your mouth with an audible “pop”. He tugs again and forces you to look up at his masked visage. His fingers are trembling. 

“Do you like that, the feeling of my boot against your swollen, little clit?” 

You nod and whimper in response. Unsuccessfully trying to grind down into his boot.

“I believe I asked you a question…” 

You groan as you feel the hood pull back over your clit, “Yes Sir, I like it. Please, I need more, I need to come. I need you inside me.”

Again Kylo cuckles when he removes his foot and a whine permeates the air. 

“Only good girls get to come beautiful…”

You stare up at him, eyes wide and frantic looking. You silently plead with him, not sure what to say that would make him allow you an orgasm. Slowly and with so much more control than humanly possible he reaches up and presses at the buttons on either side of the helmet. The front lifts off with a hiss and he pulls the helmet off. Kylo’s luscious dark locks pool around his face. His eyes are glassy and unfocused with lust. 

“Display yourself for me, show me how much of a good girl you are.” 

Adrenaline is fueling your actions now as you stand on unsteady legs, turn, and fold your front down onto the table. With one cheek pressed to the table you gaze backwards to lock eyes with your lover. He’s biting at his lip, his jaw twitching and clenching, eyes not knowing where to look. A deep breath shakes through his chest…

“You have to _tell_ me…” He says quietly. 

He almost sounds like he’s pleading, asking permission to touch you in the way he wants to. Your voice comes out in a strained whisper. Apprehension slides across your mind, and heat blooms like flowers across your cheeks. But this is his favorite part…

“Please Kylo, anything. Spank me, fuck me, do whatever, just let me come for you! My pussy is throbbing so much...only for you.”

A snarl curls his lip when he strokes at his cock. A huff puffs your cheeks out and the desk creaks when your wiggle your hips. 

“You forgot something…” 

You’re panting now, moisture gathering on the metal table in front of you. Your eyes dart back to his, gauging the amount of control. 

“Please Sir….”

Kylo reacts immediately. Those long fingers yank down your skirt and panties. A growl rips through his mouth as his hands wrap around your hips with bruising force, and he pulls until you’re seated in his lap. The Generals chair slide backwards just a bit with the force. Such brute strength had never been so wonderful you think, as your back is pulled into his chest, his arms sliding under your legs, and his cock pushing at your opening. His cock slides along the wet folds of your body, the head of his cock bumping into your over sensitive clit. 

Sweat is sliding down your back, and soaking into his robes. Tipping your head back and into his neck you let out little sounds of pleasure into his ear. In the pleasure induced haze you don’t notice him flick his hand a little and mumble out some words. The action becomes apparent though, when the holoscreen comes to life on Hux’s desk. The large screen spans across the desk and when you look up you nearly come right then. Spread across the screen is reflection of yourself and Kylo looming behind you.

Specifically a reflection of yourself, spread open wide and being teased and rubbed by Kylo’s cock. Your eyes widen as Kylo with the utmost of control, lowers your body down onto his. You can only stare in shocked pleasure at the vision you two make on the screen. It’s enrapturing watching yourself being opened and filled by this man. The exquisite pleasure that arcs through you is indescribable. Kylo bites into your shoulder, the warmth of blood sliding from between his teeth. But you don’t care…

Watching his cock spread the lips of your pussy open and uncovering your clit to the cool air is too much and your gaze sways back up to meet his. Kylo is just as entranced as you. His plush lips separated into a slight “O” face now. The combination of watching his cock slip into your body mixed with the feeling of your walls squeezing him tight is something entirely new. Sure during sex he’d peek down and watch his body connect with yours, he’d done it many times actually.

But this was different. Getting to watch the whole of your body on a screen react to the things he was doing, watch as your breasts heaved up and down in time with the little thrusts he was giving you. His cock stretched you, and getting to see your body so on display for him was something beyond erotic. Hands behind your back, legs spread wide, and head tipped back, gazing at his reflection in the screen. Liquid was slipping from your debauched body and pooling onto the chair between his legs. 

Kylo continued with short but fast thrusts, using what leverage he had to gain momentum. His gaze stayed locked on the screen. 

“Look at you on my lap, so fucking open, and just dripping…”

A harsh sigh is your only response. Each thrust sends the tip of cock gliding across your G-spot. The feeling leeches out into your clit, setting your nerves on fire. He’s littering your whole neck with bites and bruises. 

“I wonder if the General saw you this way, if he’d be too appalled to even look…or would want to join in…” 

The thought of the red haired general seeps into your mind like a warm breeze. In the beginning you’d thought Hux was handsome, in a very clean sort of way. But you’d only worked with him for a few months before the Knight of Ren had overtaken your attentions like a hurricane. Kylo and Hux clearly had a rivalry, and there was no way that rivalry didn’t border on some form of sexual tension. So when the sudden image entered your mind of being taken by both the General and your lover, Kylo’s hips snapped sharply upwards. 

Your whole body rocked forward, and then slumped back against Kylo’s chest. Your lower stomach was aching, your pussy contracting over and over again to the welcome intrusion of Kylo’s dick. Each pass over the spongy tissue inside sending quakes across your body. Kylo hooked one of your legs over the large arms of the chair. His now free hand reached around the front and gave a rather firm slap to your aching clit. 

“AH! Kylooooo. Oh please, oh please, please, please….” 

He groans with complete satisfaction at the sound of your helpless begging. Your voice is nothing but breath and whimpered praises of pleasure. 

“I might even let him touch you…”

The thought turns him on, and a brief vision crosses the bond, a vision of you displayed out for Hux. The very tip of a riding crop gently trailing across the backs of your thighs, then sliding against your most intimate parts. 

“Wouldn’t that be nice beautiful? Fuck, you’d look so good…ah fuuuck…like that…for us…”

The thought has pushed him too far and he’s going to come soon. He can feel the tingles spreading across his back. With his free hand he begins rubbing at your clit earnestly now, rubbing the hard little nub between his fingers. Slight pain brings you back to the waking world as pleasure anew tears through your body. You want to jerk away from his hand, from everything, the sensation of his leather gloves directly on your clit is far too much and somehow not enough. 

You roll your hips into his hand, tears now freely sliding down your face. Sensations are buzzing together, colliding like two stars in a galaxy. Your walls clamp down hard around Kylo, nearly stilling his movement. His leather gloves are wet and sliding across the head of your clit in the most exquisite way, rolling over your hard bead of pleasure. 

 

“Fucking, come for me, right now. Give the General a good show.” 

The combination of his hoarse throaty voice, and the rolling of your clit one last time and you’re coming. A nerve numbing cold shoots down into your legs and electricity rolls through your body, arching your spine further outwards. Everything explodes inwards, into a tiny little point of light. Your body is shaking, head buried deep into Kylos sweaty hair. A few more rough thrusts and Kylo is coming, something akin to a choked off roar leaving his mouth. 

 

Just a few moments later, Kylo undoes the silk ties, and lifts your body away. You’re nothing but a rag doll as he turns you towards him and wraps his arms around your still shaking body. He presses soothing circles into your back, and small kisses against your face. Aftershocks have your hips rolling against his body. Any other day he’d probably force your body into another orgasm, but this is enough for today. 

“That’s it, come back to me…Only me…You did so good. ”

The soft utterance of praise has your eyes fluttering open. While this wasn’t one of the most intense sessions he’d put you through the uncharacteristic praise isn’t unwelcome. 

“You know, “ you begin softly, “If we just did this in our room we wouldn’t have to get up and leave right away…”

Kylo tips his head back against the chair; you can feel his heart still beating rapidly.

“Hux won’t be back until morning…We have time.” 

“Good…because I can’t walk yet…”

 

**The Return of the General…**

General Hux strode into his office. His eyes sweeping across the room from right to left, taking mental note that everything was in order. He stopped momentarily to appraise his appearance in the small mirror to his left. Hux smoothed a stray hair into place, and then made his way to his desk. Sighing he sank down into his chair, the cushiony leather like heaven to his aching back. 

His eyes narrowed in on a small box sitting in the middle of his desk. It was tiny, with a little bow sitting neatly atop the lid. Grimacing he leaned forward and plucked the lid off by the bow. Sitting inside was a little note, the handwriting obviously feminine. 

_“Press play… <3” _

Disgusted with the little heart, he swipes the box and note off to the side. Hux rubs at his temple and deciding to humor this mystery person presses the power button on his desk. He nearly chokes at the scene that pops up before him. His brain short circuits and Hux decides then and there that he doesn’t get paid nearly enough…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Kylo really be that nice after sex, probably not, but we can all dream can't we?  
> Anyways, thank you for reading as always!  
> Suggestions are seriously welcome and ideas are seriously welcome! I mean it!  
> Hope everyone enjoyed, and until next time...
> 
> tumblr: Stars-Across-The-Sky.tumblr.com


	4. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic, lovey, bath time with Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was just really not in the mood to write super explicit porn. I'm really stressed about work and life stuff right now. So, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! 
> 
> This chapter is definitely on the more, lovey/romantic side of things. It's also a little shorter than my usual chapters. Also, this will not be the only "bath time" chapter I'll do. I'll write another one that's definitely more steamy and smutty. The upcoming chapters get pretty smutty so consider this one a palate cleanser of sorts. Haha, but anyways, my tumblr is below! Comments and suggestions are always welcome!
> 
> ALSOOO- I highly suggest you listen to the song "The Meadow- Alexandre Desplat" while reading this....cause I did...and look what you got. 
> 
> Tumblr: stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com

**Bath time**

 

When he comes to you, he looks slightly sullen. Kylos shoulders are hunched slightly, and his mouth turned down at the corners. He looks like a kicked animal actually, not his usual commanding self. You’re sitting on the bed, holopad resting between your legs and glasses on your face. Work didn’t always happen that much with Kylo around so you finished what you could in the short moments he let you from his side. When his eyes lift to yours, a soft thought flickers across the bond into your mind. You nod slowly and climb off the bed, making your way to refresher room.

 

The black tile is cold against your feet, as you stride to the large tub on the far end of the room. Kylo had, had the tub installed specifically for you. It had been his odd little way of saying, “Will you please move in with me? I put something nice in my room that will keep you here.”

 

And it did, why go back to your own room when all your things were here now, mixed with his stuff, and a nice bathroom to boot. You press at a panel that sits just above the tub. Adjusting the temperature, and making sure some nice oils get mixed in as well. Tapping your fingers against the wall you momentarily try and decide which smells to use, deciding on a mix of soft but deep fragrances that would be as calming as possible. 

He had looked stressed when he walked in. No doubt something to do with either his training, or dealing with missions he didn’t want to handle. You forget sometimes, that there’s a world outside this room. Outside this room Kylo is a commander, and a leader, with responsibilities that far outweigh what most people handle. Tonight he wasn’t angry, or simmering as usual, he was just tired and wanted to be done. 

 

Water begins draining into the tub from the wall, the chosen oils seeping in from little ports on the side. You slip off your sweat pants and tank top, leaving on only your bra and panties. Leaning back to glance in the mirror you take a moment to fluff your hair out and set your glasses onto the counter. Kylo meanders through the door, his pants slung low on his hips. Your eyes follow the v that starts at his hips, leading down to below his pants. He runs a hand through his hair; he’s been keeping it a little longer than usual. The soft curls are beginning to sit fully on his shoulders. The black strands framing his face in the most handsome of ways. 

He meets you in the middle of the room. His long arms wrap around your middle, cradling you into his chest. He rests his chin on top of your head, a deep sigh ruffling the hair there. His heart is beating steadily against your ear, a gentle rhythm. He pulls back to press his forehead against your own, eyes meeting your own. 

“I don’t want to talk about it…” He finally mumbles out. 

A small laugh leaves your lips. You move your hands up into his hair, letting the silky strands twist through your fingers. Some of his curls catch on your fingers; his hair is so impossibly soft. 

“You don’t need to…Come on, get in the bath; I’ll give you a massage.”

Kylo nods slowly, his eyes searching yours for a moment. He pulls away from you, and strips his pants and underwear on the way to the bath. He steps into the deep tub, taking a moment to stretch his arms and shoulders. A small shudder runs through you as the muscles on his back ripple. You take a long moment to appreciate everything about his body. His strong, solid shoulders, the corded muscles leading down to wonderfully full biceps and strong forearms, each muscle toned by years of training. He’s muscled in the most beautiful of ways, lithe, like a predator. 

You have to shake your head a few times. Massage first, he needed to relax. His frustration is almost palpable and rolling off him in waves. This doesn’t stop your eyes from wandering again however. Down to his narrowed waist and hips, past his butt and to his legs. He’s built like a work of art, it’s impossible not to stare. Your heart clenches in your chest when your thoughts remind you that this is real. No one else gets to see this side of Kylo Ren, only you. 

Kylo turns as he lowers himself into the water, an expectant look on his face. Keeping on your bra and panties for now, you step in the large tub behind him and lower yourself onto the ledge in the corner. Only your legs are dipping into the scented water. Kylo moves himself between your legs, resting the whole of his upper body into your lap, head falling against your stomach. A smile touches your lips as he does so, he’s so tall…even in a deep tub. 

Reaching up you press a button on the wall behind your head. The lights of the room lower to a soft glow. Another button press and tiny little lights begin revealing themselves within the room, dotting the walls in random patterns. The whole room is suddenly a soft glow of lights against the dark durasteel walls. It’s as though the two of you are suspended in space, surrounded by a blanket of darkness. 

When you look back to Kylo his head has listed slightly to one side, his eyes closed. His chest is rising and falling in a slow, even cadence. Reaching down you thread your fingers into his hair, and then down to his temple. You rub away at the spots on his forehead, moving down to behind his ears, and finally to his neck and back up again. A deep sigh rolls through his whole body and every tensed muscle loosens. His shoulders push into your thighs, and his head sinks further into your body. 

His lips part on another sigh. His body is completely lax now. He’s been soothed into tranquility by the hot water and oils. Even his face has relaxed, the corners of his mouth no longer pulled down by an unseen force. You smooth your fingers across his brow, over and over, until that too relaxes. Leaning over him you reach down and gather water into your palms and let it spill across his shoulders. 

He’s completely devoid of any anger or frustration when his eyes flutter open, long lashes kissing his cheeks briefly. There are so many colors in those eyes, you think. Brown, gold, sometimes green in the right light, they are ever changing just as he is. Right now they are a deep molten brown, and remind you of a candy he’d brought back to you some time ago. The candy had been incredibly sweet, and though hard in the packaging quickly melted on your tongue. Kylo had chuckled when your face lit up like a childs, the candy quickly becoming a new favorite. 

His eyes could be so many things you mused, determined, furious, commanding…detached…but right now they were yours. Those eyes were yours because they were looking at you with nothing but adoration, and a wealth of feelings with such depth…it was indescribable. Kylo was nothing but a man with his lover right now…and he didn’t have to be anything else. 

The world was quiet…and it was just two of you. Kylo gazed upwards and felt as though he were gazing at an angel. Your fingers were sliding through his hair and around his face in a continued pattern. Little twinkles had settled into your eyes, the work of the small lights. Such a beautiful creature allowing a man like himself to bask in her glory, was an honor. The small lights behind your head created a halo that cascaded around your body, wrapping you in a soft embrace. There were moments when Kylo wondered if you were real…such a beautiful being. A beautiful being who was looking at him, as though he were the only man in the world.

 

You’re leaning over him now, your hair cascading down around him. He reaches up and palms your cheek for a moment, ghosting his fingers across your nose and lips. He’s wondering how this is all possible, you can feel it. You run your hands down his shoulders, taking notice of the shiver under his skin. Kylo sits up just enough to turn so he can face you completely. His eyes are wide and gleaming with such emotion that your heart aches. 

He’s looking up at you almost reverently. He’s reaching out with the force, gently nudging against your mind and soul. When you let him in a small sigh escapes him and his pupils widen in the dim light. Large hands are smoothing up your calves, dragging water to your knees. Kylo lets his fingers hook around your legs and massage behind your knees. 

“What do you want Kylo?” 

The question is rhetorical, but you ask anyways. You know what he wants…you always do. Fingers that are now at your side squeeze gently.

“You…I want you. I want to worship you, and give you everything, and receive everything in return. Only me…I want there to be only me.”

You almost miss his words with how loud your heart is beating. His voice is so low, and laced with emotions he very rarely lets out. This feels like a dream. 

“Only you Kylo…there will only ever be you…”

He nods again and this time there’s a smirk curling the edges of his lips. Full lips that you hope within the next few seconds are on yours. He gets up on his knees, and steadies himself using your legs. Your head tips back as his lips press into the hollow of your throat. He licks at your pulse there, gently sucking the skin, no doubt leaving a mark. Black strands of hair tickle your cheek as he works upwards, teeth biting just below your jaw. You turn your head, trying to get a kiss out of him but he pulls away, mirth evident in his gaze.

“Get in the bath with me; my knees are starting to hurt.”

Kylo watches you move from the edge of the tub and off to side. He’s suddenly thankful for the horribly large tub. You stand just outside the tub, toes digging into the plush rug beneath you. His eyes are appraising each inch of skin that’s revealed to him. The bra comes off first, albeit a little slowly. You avert your eyes to the side, not able to handle the simmering gaze of your lover. Your underwear is second, slowly sliding down your legs until they hit the floor. Kylo is leaning on the edge of the tub, his back curled over so his chin can rest on his hands. Those molten brown eyes are looking at you expectantly again. 

You take a moment to gather your thoughts, unconsciously biting your lip. This isn’t the first time you’ve been naked in front of him, not by a long shot. Something is different with him tonight though. A sense of peace seems to be emanating from him now, a centered feeling of harmony washing through him. He’s just as serious and intense as usual but there is no undercurrent of anger present. Right now he is focused on nothing but you, and the feeling of you shifting through the force around him. Every single ounce of attention within this man is centered on you…

Kylo reaches out a hand, helping you into the tub. Some water sloshes over the side of tub when he pulls you into his lap, chests pressed together. His arousal is pressed into your stomach but he seems to be ignoring it for now. A spark seems to move between you, and his lips are suddenly on yours. The kiss is deep and seeking something far more than just a physical connection. He has you crushed against his body, breath fanning your face as the kiss presses deeper. 

Tongues meet, and a groan echoes into the quiet room. Sweat gathers on your brow as heat sears through your body. His fingers are in your hair, tugging here and there, wrenching sounds from your chest. His tongue is pressing into your mouth, the kiss quickly becoming far more sensual. 

You can feel his free hand gliding down your front, and cupping you, applying a gentle pressure. Pleasure rolls through your lower muscles and spiders into your whole body. Desperate for air you tear away from the kiss, pressing your face into his neck. Kylo groans when he slips his finger across the outer lips of your pussy, smearing the wetness that has nothing to do with the water. You whine and roll into his palm, seeking that delicious friction. 

His fingers quest a little further, opening your body to the water, sliding two fingers inside. Your hips jerk at the intrusion, involuntarily pressing on further. Kylo pulls back, looking down his nose as he pleasures you with his fingers. He crooks both fingers upwards seeking that spongey spot of pleasure inside. You grapple onto his shoulders, using anything to gain friction. The current position he has you in doesn’t allow for much movement and he knows it. 

His back curls when he leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth. Tongue sliding across the sensitive bud before flicking quickly in time with his fingers. Heat shoots through your body, the feeling blazing across every nerve in your body. Kylo groans each time your cunt contracts around his fingers. He’s thrusting harder now, the heel of his hand grinding into your swollen clit. His other hand is curled around your midriff, supporting you as your spine bends you backwards. Kylo’s entranced at the sight of your body arching like a beautiful piece of artwork, and even further entranced when he looks down to watch his hand push into your body over and over. 

Your face is scrunched, hips undulating against him, seeking the pleasure he’s giving. Kylo pulls you back, catching your mouth in a hard kiss. You pull back, your eyes drifting open slowly. Some of his hair has fallen into his face and is curling around his cheek bones. An involuntary whimper falls from your lips when his eyes meet yours. He’s far too intense; every ounce of attention inside him is zeroed in on your pleasure. 

“Shoulders, grab my shoulders.” He commands. 

He’s panting now, receiving the barest amounts of pleasure when his cock rubs against your stomach. You clutch at his shoulders just as he inserts a third finger, and thrusts his hand up. Putting the whole of his strength into rubbing against that spongy spot. You can do nothing more than pant into his hair, pleasure shattering your thoughts with each thrust of his hand. You roll your hips forward nudging against his leaking cock. 

“Ah! Kylo, please, I’m gonna….ohhhh-“

Kylo gives one last firm thrust, pressing his fingers deep inside, the heel of his hand grinding into your abused clit. 

“Come for me, right now….,” he gasps out.

 

For a moment you exist on a whole other plane of existence. He’s pulled your head forward so he can push your forehead against his own. The whole universe is Kylo, everything is this man right in front of you. Whether it is the force or simply willpower you keep your eyes open, tears threatening to spill at the sheer multitude of feelings. Your pussy is contracting around his fingers, refusing to let them go, riding out the pleasure for as long as possible. 

Staring into his eyes is like staring into the universe just outside the room. They’re so deep and full of so many secrets. They pull you in to a whole other world, where there is nothing but the two of you. Kylo pulls his fingers free, placing each of his hands on your hips. The muscles in his shoulders shift together as he lifts your hips and in one swift movement pulls you onto his cock. Lips part in silent agony as your over stimulated body is shocked with a new sensation. 

He’s filling you completely. His cock slid all the way in, the base of him stretching your still trembling pussy. Water is pooling over the side of the tub now; Coating the floor with puddles that reflect the lights twinkling above. When your head falls back, throat tight with emotion, Kylos voice calls you back.

“Look at me, beautiful, only me…”

Your arms wrap around his large frame, desperate to ground yourself. Kylo keeps pushing though, demanding, no, pleading for everything you have inside. Another orgasm is cresting inside your body, and you can feel Kylo throbbing inside you. Overwhelming pleasure is tightening in your stomach and part of you wants to ride this sensation forever. The feeling of being filled over and over by him is so exquisite and indescribable. 

Under your fingers his back muscles spasmed, and nothing but growls are leaving his mouth. Your eyes lock with his, and abruptly the universe is narrowed to a single point of existence. Sound recedes into silence, and physical feeling becomes nothing but energy. You don’t know where either of you begin or end.

When your clit begins to tingle, you know the end is nearing, and Kylo knows it to. He can feel it in the connection flowing freely into his mind. Your toes curl as the whole scene explodes apart. Your very being blasted back into your body as the rolling heat of pleasure ignites your nerves. 

“That’s it, one more, just one more…” He’s chanting. 

One last snap of his hips has you both finished. His cock jerks inside you, nudging that perfect spot. Your clit throbs as you clutch onto Kylo, your hips stilling against him. Your legs shake as they lock around his waist, and he’s huffing into your neck. All the lights above the sink suddenly flicker and you vaguely register the sound of each one cracking. 

Kylo is kissing you again; pressing his swollen lips against your forehead and then cheeks, and finally your lips. He kisses away the tears rolling down your face, knowing they’re from the sheer amount of pleasure you just experienced. He revels in the soft glow of your emotions moving to and fro through the force. His mind already committing this perfect moment to memory. He makes sure to lock the memory in a special place, somewhere unreachable to anyone but him. 

His fingers are carding through your hair, and then smoothing down your back. He’s murmuring short sentences of praise, the words tumbling from his mouth like a prayer. Slowly, you uncurl your fingers from his back, flexing the aching joints. Kylo presses the gentlest of kisses to your lips. His eyes are hazy now, softened by the soft glow of orgasm. The both of you stay like that, holding each other in the darkness. The only source of light being the tiny twinkling bulbs set into the walls. 

When you find your voice again, it’s soft and tired. 

“You broke the lights again Kylo….”

“Was worth it…Fix it later…” He mutters tiredly.

You laugh quietly and cradle his face into your chest. He hums happily and listens to the sound of your heart beginning to calm down. Black strands of hair are sticking to his forehead, the curl even more evident than before. 

“Only you Kylo…there will only, ever be you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry I haven't quite been on my game with the last two chapters! Comments and suggestions for other prompts are welcome! I plan to write on this series for as long as possible....  
> Also, quick question, would anyone be interested in like a full story? Like a story that follows canon of how Kylo/reader got into this position in the first place? Obviously it would take longer to get out since it'd be a plot heavy story, but I just wanted to throw the idea out there... 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! 
> 
> stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com


	5. Triple Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is a thing that happened. I am so sorry this took so long to get out but I severely underestimated how much brain power it takes to write a threesome. Also I've been busy with life and crap. But anyways, just a little forewarning here. 
> 
> This is a threesome between Kylo/reader/Hux. It's a little more explicit than usual, maybe, I dunno. Some pre warnings include, bondage, explicit words, spanking, the usual. I haven't written many threesomes so I would REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciate comments on how I did. I tried my best, I really did. Soooo here we goooo....
> 
> My tumblr: stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com  
> Favorite songs I listened to while writing this: "Midnight-original mix by Lane 8" "Friction by Imagine Dragons" "No dog by Esben and the witch"

You find yourself in the bath again, leaning against the edge of the tub. You gently push at the bubbles floating to the surface. You sigh and stick your leg out of the water, watching the water slide down from your ankle to your calf and back into the water. The feeling of your hair being tugged breaks you from your reverie. Kylo is sitting beside the tub, shirtless and wearing nothing but soft sweat pants. The shorter hairs towards the front of his head have fallen over his eyes and curl around his cheek bones. He lets his fingers continue to pluck at some hair falling from your bun. 

When you tip your head towards him he’s gazing at you with a look of curiosity. His head tips in a usual fashion for him meaning he’s about to either ask a question, or state something matter of fact.

“I talked to Hux…”

“Hmmm….did you now? I imagine the General is quite angry after all the antics we’ve pulled.”

You move so you can lean against the tub, giving your full attention to Kylo. He’s not gazing at you with his usual intensity. He looks distracted, like there’s some thought playing on his mind that’s more interesting right now. His eye twitches. 

“The General…said he’d like to play….”

This has your attention. A small grin forms on your mouth and you reach out to smooth your hand along his chest, delighting in the goose bumps that arise. 

“And? What else?”

A twinge of heat flares in the depth of those dark orbs.

“He told me to remind you…that he likes his toys.” 

A pleased sigh leaves your lips as you swirl circles into his shoulder. He leans forward so he can press his forehead to yours. 

“And you’re ok with this?”

Kylo nods slowly, “He knows the rules…and also wants us to know that he would like to leave immediately after, seeing as how he’s such a busy man, as he puts it. I want to watch the General come undone.”

You nod your head again and sink back into the bath. Kylo stands and strips off his pants. He may not show it on his face, but he's excited. Your body is already tingling with anticipation…

 

 

**A few days later**

 

Perhaps you had underestimated the general and his love for torture. The room was special, and perhaps one Hux used often. There had always been rumors around base of what the General liked to do with his lovers. How the younger officers, both men and women would sport small bruises and marks after a night with the General. You had expected that, but not a room dedicated to such purposes. The red headed General was truly a man of surprises. 

There in the center of the room you are pushed to your knees, arms locked firmly behind your back. The only scrap of clothing on your shivering body, a pair of tiny panties, and a collar circling your neck. Hux circles you like a man viewing his most prized possession. With your eyes downcast all you can see are the polished tips of his boots. Every once and awhile you hear the quiet flick of a riding crop tap the side of his thigh. He’s in full uniform, because of course he is; he’s General Hux after all. 

Goose bumps tingle up your spine when the crop slides up your throat and flicks at bell on the collar. Deep breaths quake through your chest and pleasure rolls through your stomach. Kylo isn’t in the room, though you can feel his force signature flickering here and there. He seems to be doing nothing more than walking the hallways of the Finalizer, waiting….biding his time until he decides to show up. Hux had requested some short personal time with you. To which you readily agreed. 

Hux brings the crop up under your chin, forcing your gaze upwards. When you look up his glare is ice cold, those blue eyes revealing nothing. His face is completely serious and tight as ever. The only indication of his arousal being the slight twitch in his jaw and the bulge forming in his pants. A flush works down your body when you glace at the riding crop. 

“You’ve been an incredibly naughty girl…haven’t you?” He’s sighs, as though he’s bored with the situation. 

“Y-yes sir….I have.” 

Your voice quakes in the quietness of the room. Hux makes a small tsk sound, as he rubs the crop down between your breasts and taps it against your stomach. Heat unfurls between your legs, a gentle throbbing in your cunt. You can feel the tendrils of Kylo’s presence in your head. A form of voyeurism that seems to be steadily turning him on, he won’t last long. 

Hux steps forward and suddenly his polished boot is rubbing into your panties, pressing the wet fabric firmly against your clit. Your mouth tilts open and he immediately slides his fingers into your hair. 

“First my coat…and then my ship, and then my chair…of all things.”

He takes his boot away and slides the riding crop back up your chest. He flicks the cool leather across one nipple, and then the other. A low whimper rolls from your body as the action immediately has wetness leaving you. This is such a lewd situation. Knowing Kylo is willingly letting this happen, just stalking the halls, biding his time until he feels as though you’ve been through enough makes your body tremble. You close your eyes and try to calm yourself when Hux cups your jaw. Every nerve feels as though it’s on fire, like you could snap at any moment. 

When you open your eyes he’s kneeling in front of you, his hand still on your jaw. He squeezes a little, forcing your mouth open and drool to drip out. An absolutely impure display of the bliss already thrumming through your body. 

“I’m going to punish you until I see fit…” 

 

He stands to full height and walks to a drawer in the corner of the room. He begins pulling out various items, and your eyes go wide at the sight. Fear and pleasure create a heady mixture that clouds over your thought process. Fingers curling around the leather shackles at your wrist you try to stop the whimper bubbling up in your chest. The carpet is biting into your knees but that is the least of your worries when Hux strides back to you. 

“Already trembling I see…So ready for your General to discipline you…”

You jerk your head frantically, anything to relieve the pressure building inside your body. He once again slides his fingers into your hair but this time pulls harder. He yanks your head back and presses his lips to yours. The kiss lasts for barely second until he’s pulling away, biting harshly at your lower lip. His upper lip curls over his perfect teeth.

“I’m going to make you come Kitten. I’m going to make you come over and over, and over until you’re nothing but a mess. And then when your precious Ren gets here….he’s going to see you like this. Completely, and thoroughly used…You’d like that wouldn’t you kitten? To have your lover watch as you come apart from another mans cock?”

He flicks at the bell on the collar. Shame tingles into your brain, adding a new high to the emotions you’re experiencing. 

“Y-yes sir…Please…anything…”

It’s the most you can get out right now. A grin splits his face, the first sign of emotion he’s shown since you arrived.

“Desperate aren’t you…”

Your pupils blow wide when he pulls something from his pants pocket, a small tube of liquid. He uncaps it letting some of the liquid settle into the palm of his hand and then rubs them together. When he touches your breasts you nearly reel back in shock. 

“Now, now Kitten, hold still.”

His voice is so controlled, as though he does this every day and it means nothing. The warm liquid has you groaning and your hips twitching as suddenly your nipples are more sensitive than ever before. He gently rolls and plucks at the buds and tears push at your eyes. It feels good, so fucking good. Pleasure is arcing through your body like a current. Each tug and twist of your overly sensitive nipples is sending jolts of pleasure straight to your clit. 

When you look down your nipples are thoroughly swollen and red. The skin puckered from his ministrations. When Hux is satisfied he stands back, wiping his hands on a cloth from the small table just off to the side. Then he picks up the item that has your panties completely soaked through. Two small black clamps, with a thin golden chain strung between them. Glinting in the low light, you can see a small gem dangling from the center as well as another small chain. Hux seems to appraise the item for a moment before looking back to you. 

“As much as I hate to take his advice…I had to agree with Ren when he mentioned gold looked best on you.” 

Pathetic little whimpers and moans are all you can communicate with. In a swift movement he’s kneeling again and pinching a nipple between his thumb and fore finger. Your knees clench together, desperate for any sort of friction. 

“Naughty girl…” Hux muses quietly. 

“I could probably make you come from just playing with your nipples…Should we test the theory?”

The clamp goes on. The soft rubber is squeezing your swollen nipple in the most delicious of ways. Your heads bows forward, breath coming harsh through your nose. The gold chain is cold against your body when he drapes it across your skin. 

“I had this made especially for you, you know. I’m not fond of using the same toys on all my pets.” 

You can’t helps but stare as you watch his gloved hand pinch and twist your nipple and with an expert hand place the small clamp onto that one. Oh how lewd you must look right now you think. If you were to open your thighs at this very moment you’re positive liquid would simply drip out. Hux gathers the extra chain at the middle and brings it up between your breasts and hooks it onto the collar, just beneath the bell. 

Hux takes a step back and pulls at his gloves, before addressing you directly, “Stand up, be careful not to fall over.”

You nod and quickly and plant one leg beneath yourself before the other. You bite back a squeal when the movement causes your breasts to bounce, the action pulling at your nipples now connected by the chain. His cold eyes are raking over your body. Tongue peeking out to lick his lower lip. He reaches forward and slips a finger under the chain and then pulls and releases. 

Air is knocked from your lungs when a long liquid pull of pleasure curls down to your cunt. Your nipples are so sensitive and swollen and the action only serves to add a wonderful mix of pain and pleasure. In the mirror across the room you can see yourself. Eyes wide with lust, nipples a dark pink and pinched by the clamps. The person in the mirror doesn’t look like you. This person is far too gone with lust and desires. 

He grins and reaches forward again, pulling against your breasts. You nearly drop to your knees again as the pleasure in your cunt surmounts. He leans down and takes one turgid peak into his hot mouth, his hand plucking at the other. His tongue is lapping and flicking against your too sensitive nipple. Whatever he rubbed into your breasts is doing its job of heightening every sensation. He pulls back and rises to full height, and gives your nipples a harsh twist. The shocks to your system are too much, and the coil in your gut is tightening beyond belief. This can't really be happening can it? He's not even touch your pussy, simply toying with your chest. 

“Come for me, you little whore.” 

He sneers the last word, hissing it out. Your head feels light, like you’re going to pass out. Hips jerking, you’re suddenly coming. Your cunt clenching and twitching, missing the feeling of something to come around. The orgasm is a shock, a pleasurable, mind numbing shock. A flicker of Kylos arousal seeps through the bond, he's impressed. 

Still in the midst of orgasm Hux is grabbing you by the wrists and hauling you over to the bed. He shoves you onto it chest first, making sure your legs dangle off the side. The sheets are soft and cool under your face. He’s yanking down your soiled panties and throwing them across the room. 

“I’m going to spank you now Kitten, I’m going to make that pretty ass of yours so red.” 

You turn your face to look at him, cheek pressing into the bed. Hux grimaces as he watches a bold look cross your features.

“Do you promise my ass will be as red as your hair Sir?”

He brandishes the crop from somewhere off the floor and in one swift movement brings it up between your spread legs, snapping the leather tip against your clit. You cry out and shove your face into the blanket. The smack alone already makes you feel like you’re going to come again. 

“Keep talking like that…and I won’t let you come again.” 

He slides the crop up and down your folds. The cool leather slips easily along the wetness dripping from your body and down your thighs. Hux brings it up over your ass and in a swift muscle trained movement wings the crop back and brings it down across your ass. The pain is nothing compared to the pleasure that zings up your back. A gush of warm liquid slides from your body just as he brings it down again, this time on the opposite cheek. 

He reaches out and gently palms between your legs and then smooths your own wetness up and over your rear. Each gentle massage of his fingers makes your hips rut against the bed, hoping for any sort of friction. Every time your nipples brush against the sheets your brain scrambles for thought process. His hands pull away and without warning you hear the crop whistle through the air before it makes contact with your aching cheeks. The smack resounds through the room along with your squeal of pain.

“Ohhh, Hux….please, no more…..I can’t….ah…”

The words are mixing inside your head, and you don’t know what to say. Hux crouches down so he can be at eye level again, his fingers carding through your hair. He pushes your head to the side meeting your eyes. He takes in your appearance. Eyes dazed and confused, a red tinge creeping across your cheeks. Your lips are swollen and red from the abuse of your own teeth. A cruel smirk crawls onto that stony face of his. He stands and walks away, when he comes back he’s holding something in his palm. A quiet little no leaves you when you realize he’s grabbed a plug, small but still decent sized. The end adorned with a shiny jewel. 

He takes the same liquid used on your breasts and smears it across the toy. You scramble to get away from him but he pushes you down into the bed. He leans across your back, lips pressing against your shoulder. 

“Shhh, just relax Kitten…” 

“OHHH, oh nooooo….” 

Blush spreads across your face as he pushes the toy inside your ass. The same heat settles into the area, your ass now just as sensitive as your nipples. The plug makes you feel so deliciously full. Hux pushes against the plug a few times before he seems satisfied. He brandishes the crop again and brings it down once more. You bury your face into the bed willing your body not to come. Ohhh, but you want to. You focus on the hits, the sting that recedes into ultimate pleasure, the feeling of your ass so full, and your clit and nipples throbbing. 

Another blow, another sob, and Hux is stroking your hair, cooing to you softly. 

“Come for me, come again…”

On the final blow, he twitches the crop up between your leg.. The harsh smack on your clit clenches your cunt to near pain. Stomach muscles spasming wildly you come again. The evidence of your pleasure leaking down your legs onto the carpet. Hux is petting at your shoulders, pressing into the muscles. His voice is rough with want now. The orgasm is so sudden and intense, it’s almost not satisfying. 

“You did so well Kitten…You liked that didn’t you?”

You nod slowly, hips swaying back and forth in a lewd display of continued want. Hux once again reaches down your body and gathers some wetness from your thighs. He brings his gloved hand back up and presses his fingers against your mouth. You immediately reach out with your tongue, curling it around his soiled gloves. Hux nods and his eyes flash with heat. He presses into your tongue, forcing your jaw open wider. 

“That knight of yours is going to show up soon…How about we give him something nice to look at hmm?” 

His fingers run up your spine, pressing here and there. A deep sigh rushes from your nose, and you nod your consent. Hux smiles and pats your cheek. For being such a slight man, at least compared to Kylo the General is remarkably strong. He wraps his hands around the restraints on your wrists and pulls upwards. He releases a small clasp between the two restraints allowing for your wrists to be released momentarily. It’s not long though, because soon he’s pulling both arms upwards and hooking your shackles to a black chain hanging from the ceiling. 

You’re suddenly aware of how on display you are, standing in the center of the room, with your arms above your head and feet just touching the floor. The length of the chain forces your body into an un-natural position with your ass sticking out, back curved in, and your chest out and on full display. When you throw your head you once again catch sight of yourself in the mirror. Ass red with criss crossing marks the jewel of the plug twinkling, and nipples being tugged and pulled by the chain that goes up to the collar around your neck….you look debauched, used…and wonderful. Each movement makes the little bell on the collar tinkle quietly. 

The person in the mirror looks absolutely gone with lust and desire. Your own cum and lube cooling on your thighs as it slides down. Hux walks back to his table of toys and picks up a shiny black vibrator. Obviously new, it’s on the smaller side but no doubt a high quality item. He taps it against his palm with a little smack and turns to you. 

“Have you learned your lesson yet Kitten or do you need to come more?” 

You shake your head, strands of hair falling past your face to drift down and tickle at your breasts. His boots sound heavy against the floor. When you look up his pupils are huge. The blackness is a stark contrast to those icy eyes. Air hisses between your lips when he tugs at your nipples for good measure. He uses his leg to knock your knees apart, throwing your whole body off balance. Unintentionally clenching around the plug buried deep inside you. 

“Ohhh…Hux…please…I need it.” 

“Need what?” He asks casually. 

“Oh please, I need to come again…I need…ohhh please…” 

His chest presses into yours as he drops a kiss to your aching shoulder. He slides the smooth vibrator against your aching folds, pushing just past to barely press against your clit and down to your opening. He nips up the side of your neck leaving small red marks here and there that he knows will piss Kylo off. A throaty groan leaves your body and your hips jerk at the feeling of the vibrator being slid in. Hux pushes it in just halfway before he slides it out again. A cruel smile can be felt on your neck. He presses a button on the end and quickly plunges it in all the way to its flared base.

“OH, FUUUCK! OH….Huxxx” 

The vibrations nearly have you coming a third time. The toy small but powerful and the pressure of it and its vibrations are steady against your gspot. Each pulse of vibrations flutter outwards and tickle at your clit. Hux shoves your legs back together, awarding you with a chaste kiss.

“Good girl…you keep that in now hmmm? ” 

He takes a special pleasure in pulling at your breasts again delighting at the now constant whimpers and mewls leaving your mouth. Toes curling into the carpet you try and focus on anything but the vibrations steadily pulsing through your cunt and your ass clenching around the plug. Hux’s hand is sliding down your back, and between your ass cheeks. Trying to shift away proves fruitless and he simply presses harder against the toy there. 

 

He slowly rocks the jeweled plug into your ass. The vibrator is set just low enough to keep you on edge. A teasing precipice that’s maddening. You stiffen and panic sets in when you hear the front doors hiss open. The sound of heavy boots echo from the front foyer and into the bedroom, and for a moment your pleasure hazed brain worries it’s someone other than your lover.

The fear is quickly assuaged though when you hear the clicking release of Kylos helmet being removed, and the sound of heavy boots being thrown aside. A few more rustles and you look up to see his large shadow looming in the darkness of the door opening. His large frame nearly takes over the whole door frame, his curls just brushing the top. For a moment you forget the buzzing between your thighs and the ache in your nipples as you focus in on your lover. The bond is silent for the moment; Kylo is obviously obscuring his feelings as much as possible. He steps into the room like a dark god, a smirk is tilting his lips but his eyes are already glistening with lust. 

You swallow, willing your voice back into use.

“Kylo….” You breathe.

He reaches out and slides his fingers across your cheek and into your hair. You smile and lean your face into his palm, such familiar warmth. 

“Look at you….” He mumbles.

“Beautiful…Look at what the General has done to you.”

A calmness leeches into your body when he kisses you for a moment and then pulls away. Kylo rolls his shoulders back and gently fingers the chain between your breasts. Pinching at the delicate chain and jewel. 

“You’ve been busy General….I told you gold looks good on her…”

Hux huffs and slowly slides the plug out of your ass. A wail catches in your throat as the flared base stretches your body. He pushes it back in. 

“How wonderful of you to finally join Ren.” 

Kylo trails his hand back up your stomach and grasps the chain.

“Oh Kylo please…”

Kylo hushes you and tugs at the chain. Appreciation flitters through the bond; he loves the way your breasts bounce each time he pulls the chain. He seems almost mesmerized, completely ignoring your whimpers. The air in the room feels heavier than before with Kylos presence. 

He glides around to your side, his hand trailing behind him. Hux is walking in front of you again, while Kylo moves behind you. His hands grip at your ass, a sting quickly following. As Kylo inspects your ass, Hux places his fingers at the base of the vibrator, and presses the small button twice. The vibrations quickly die down in strength, and you nearly collapse at the loss of feeling. 

 

Kylo lets out a groan when you mewl as he presses on the jeweled plug. He swears lowly, completely entranced watching your ass clench around the bejeweled toy. He leans his head onto your shoulder, turning to press a quick kiss to your neck. He begins slowly sliding the plug out of your body. The flared base hardly feels like anything at this point. Your body is completely open. 

 

“Watch your General beautiful. Don’t look away.”

One of his hands comes up to press into the front of your throat. He isn’t choking yet, but just gently pressing and stroking while his other hand gropes at your ass. Hux is standing just a little ways away, partially shadowed. He gently palms his bulge before slowly pulling at the zipper on his uniform. Ever so slowly milky pale skin is revealed to your eyes. You feel Kylo’s member grind into your behind, a quiet breath leaving his nose. 

Hux removes his coat with a practiced ease, gingerly folds it, and lays it aside. He toes off both shiny boots, setting those off as well. He looks up, those sharp eyes meeting your own.

“Breathe Kitten…” Hux orders firmly. 

Kylo chuckles when a harsh breath leaves you, you hadn’t even realized you were holding your breath. Completely entranced at the sight of the General disrobing in front of you. He slowly pushes down both his pants and underwear. His cock springs free. Long, hard, and already an angry red color. Hux groans and his head tilts back when he fists his cock, stroking up towards the head. The veins on his neck stick out as he loses himself in his stroking. 

His thumb teases at the slit, spreading the precum there before sliding back down. He strokes at his balls, gently cupping the soft skin there. Your hips are now constantly pushing into Kylo’s clothed member. You squeeze your legs together, trying to get as much friction as possible from the still vibrating toy inside you. Kylo slips his fingers into your ass, gently rocking his digits in and out. Your head drops forward as heat sears up your spine and wetness anew seeps from your pussy. 

A quiet “tsk” bring your attention back to Hux. His hands have left his cock and he’s smoothing his hair back into place. He steps around his clothes and presses himself against you; he drops a kiss to the shoulder that Kylo isn’t resting on. 

“Look at how worked up you are Kitten. Grinding back into his cock like a needy little slut….you can’t even control the sounds coming from your mouth. Though I will admit they are quite lovely.Tell him how many times I made you came. How you came from just me playing with your nipples…”

Kylo chuckles against your neck. Tugging at your nipples, rubbing your clit, whatever he can reach. You don’t know which body to sway into, desiring the soft caresses of Hux but also reveling in the firmness of Kylos large hands. Kylo’s tongue peeks out to lick the shell of your ear. 

“Do you want us inside you Beautiful? Fucking you until you come again?”

You whimper and shake your head, wanting nothing more than to be taken by both these men. Hux gives a light slap to your pussy and you spread your legs obediently. He slides the vibrator from your body, a satisfied smirk breaking his cold façade when you groan at the loss. You aren’t empty for long though. Simultaneously both men plunge their hands inside your body. Hux shoves three fingers into your quivering cunt, his palm slapping against you clit. Kylo has the same amount of fingers pushed into your ass; he groans as your body literally sucks his fingers in. 

Your head falls back against Kylos shoulder, peering down your nose to watch the general. Each time Hux thrusts with his hand his palm meets your poor, abused, clit. Kylo is wiggling his fingers inside your ass, scissoring every now and then. He’s reveling in the whines and wails coming from your mouth. The chain above you is clinking with each tug of your arms. 

Just as you can feel an orgasm mountain, cresting like a wave on a beach both men pull away. You sob out a garbled response, your hips chasing the receding pressure. Sweat is trickling down your back, and soaking into your hair. You feel like as much of a mess as you look. Kylo reaches up and presses at a latch on the chain connecting you to the ceiling. The release of the chain has you immediately falling to your knees. Immediately the reason is clear as Hux stands before you, an expectant look on his pretty face. 

Tentatively you flick your tongue out against the head of his cock, before surging forward and swallowing as much as you can. Kylo’s fingers pull your hair back, revealing your face. You suck in your cheeks wrap your tongue around his twitching cock. Hux cups his hand around your jaw. Shame is not a feeling you know in this moment. 

“Loosen your throat beautiful, take it all in.”

You do as you’re told, anything that would move this along to getting fucked by both men. His cock slips further into your mouth and slides into your throat. Panic is a momentary feeling as you try not to gag. One look up towards Hux though has the feeling banished. He looks surprised, and impressed. He bites into his lower lip. His cock is heavy against your tongue, the large vein on the underside pulsing. 

“You’ve trained her well Ren…” He mutters. 

You watch with wide eyes as one of Kylos hands reach out and thread into sunset red hair. He’s gripping those short strands and pulling. Above you one of the most beautiful scenes in the known universe happens. Kylo pulls Hux into a slow, kiss. Both men groan at the contact, and you can see their tongues moving against each other. The whole scene is so wrong your brain supplies. Hux has his cock buried deep in your throat, your pussy is clenching over and over, dripping down your thighs; now two of the most feared men in the galaxy are kissing above you. 

Kylo is the first to pull away and gives Hux’s lower lip a sharp tug. The general is slowly coming undone above you. His ginger locks are falling into his face, and sweat is trickling past his ears. Something akin to a growl leaves him. You bob your head along his length, giving special attention to the head of his cock. Every movement you make has his cock twitching. Abruptly Hux is yanking you off his cock, tipping your head back. 

Kylo curls himself over so he can press a kiss to your forehead. The room becomes dark as your eyes droop closed, reveling in the intimate flow of emotions. He’s proud, impressed by your ability to please the general. 

“You’re over dressed Ren. That hardly seems fair.”

Kylo pulls from your forehead, hands stroking through your hair as he regards the general coolly. A nearly imperceptible nod is the only response. Kylo steps back into the shadows of the room, and Hux comes forward. 

“Up Kitten, now.” 

He pulls you by the shackles on your wrists. Hux presses his fingers into your aching shoulders, gently massaging your muscles. Arms now in front of you, you fight against the urge to touch and grope at Hux’s bare chest. He pushes at your hip turning you to the bed, and slaps your ass.

“Bed now, kneeling.” He says. 

Out of your peripheral you can see Kylo taking off all his robes, folding and placing each item into a neat pile on the floor; as though he has all the time in the world. You climb onto the bed, and kneel, turning so you can face both men. Kylo is the first to come to you, his hand slides down your front and cups your cunt. He presses his face into your neck and breathes in deep as his fingers pet at your swollen folds. 

“Did you enjoy it when the General spanked you?”

A mewl, and a soft sigh is his answer as the tips of his fingers part you. 

“Y-yes sir…I enjoyed it, very much.” 

Kylo hums and forces your legs apart more. His free hand yanks hard on the chain between your breasts. You fall into his chest, pressing your face into his glistening skin. Despite his calm demeanor his heart is hammering away. He wraps his arm around your middle and maneuvers the two of you so you’re straddling him, his fingers push just under the leather cuffs on your wrist, rubbing gently. 

He looks like some deity, a god. Splayed underneath you like this with molten eyes, and alabaster skin and a look of utter dominance morphing his features. You close your eyes, heart nearly over filling with how amazing this whole situation is. Your ass is resting just above his cock, and he’s forcing your hips to angle and grind your clit into his abdomen. His head tips back a fraction.

“Look at how turned on you are beautiful. Your fucking clit is so swollen I can see it….”

“Mmm…a beautiful sight indeed.” Hux intones as he slides up behind you. 

His legs tangle between yours and Kylo’s as he pulls at your upper half. Kylo watches with renewed pleasure as your eyes roll to the back of your head. He keeps your hips situated to his abdomen, grinding and rubbing. Hux is peppering your neck with sloppy kisses and groping at your thoroughly abused breasts. Kylo smirks when he imagines you probably won’t let him touch them for days. 

Hux grinds his cock into your back, his hair tickling your neck. He reaches around you and places his hand around Kylo’s erect member. Kylo groans, his hips roll up into Hux’s hand in the most erotic dance you’ve ever seen. Each tug of Hux’s hand make Kylos muscles twitch and shift underneath his freckle peppered skin. Each roll brushes his body up into yours, wetness glistening on his skin. Kylos beautifully dark hair is spread out beneath him, the blackness mixing wonderfully with the red silk pillows. Each languid roll of his body is a dance you don’t ever want to stop watching. 

Hux pulls Kylos cock away from his body and taps your back with his other hand. 

“On his cock Kitten, all the way down…” His voice is so measured...so in control. 

You do as you’re told and rise up, Kylo takes hold of your hips, fingers bruising in their power. His jaw clenches as your twitching cunt envelopes him. Your head rolls back on the shoulder of the General, burying into his neck, seeking some sort of salvation. Kylo is so wonderfully big and thick, better than the vibrator could have ever been. His teeth are clenching with the strained effort of not moving. But your pussy is so wet, and tight, and he’s even more turned on by watching you be dominated by the general. 

Hux pushes into the center of your lower back, pushing you away and onto Kylos chest. Forcing you further onto Kylo’s cock but making your ass more accessible to him. He rubs two fingers along your hole, and a whimper leaves you. Kylo immediately locks your lips into a harsh kiss as Hux begins pushing himself inside your body. Blush spreads thick across your cheek when Kylo forces you to look at him. Staring at you so intensely as another mans cock pushes into your ass. 

“Relax for him beautiful….ohhh fuuuck….shit” He bites out. 

Hux gives your ass a firm slap, making you yelp into Kylos mouth. Your ass relaxes and Hux slides in, his hips flush with your still red cheeks. A rumble works from deep inside the red heads chest, a sound you’d never heard him make. It has you clenching again and both their hips jerk at the action. 

“O-oh please….please move. Please I need it…” 

You’re voice is nothing but a sad whisper, the cry of a woman desperate for release. You can only imagine the image the three of you make right now. So lewd and debauched, completely dominated by the General and Commander of the First Order. Hux is the first to move, his thrust pushes you onto Kylo who then shifts his hips and begins moving as well.

A rhythm quickly develops and you can do nothing more that ride the wave of sensations. Huxs hands are gripping your hips, while Kylos are wrapped around your rib cage. In this moment they see eye to eye and move in tandem. You gaze up at the ceiling, all the little lights blurring into fuzzy stars as both men fuck you. Hux moves a hand up and forces your mouth to meet his. A rather animalistic growl leaves Kylo and Hux is smirking against your mouth. 

“That’s it Kitten. Fucking ride his cock like the dirty girl you are.”

The General is slowly but surely unhinging. His mouth becoming more and more filthy as he fucks you harder and harder. 

“Show your lover how much you love being filled by another man. How much you love, ahh fuck….how much you love having your Generals cock in your ass.”

The dirty, filthy words only spur you on, you reach down with your manacled hands and begin rubbing furiously at your clit, so swollen now that it’s peeking from your body, hard and shiny. 

“Oh fuuuck that’s it.” Kylo hisses.

“Rub yourself, just like that.”

Kylo loses himself in the feeling, the signature of his force flooding into your mind, wanting to feel what you’re feeling. Such an inappropriate use of the force you think. He’s getting off on the sensations flooding your mind; the feeling of your clit being touched, walls clamping around his dick, and your ass taking in the General over and over. Hux reaches around and grasps the chain bouncing against your sternum. 

“General please noooo, oh Hux.” Your plea falls on deaf ears and he tugs harshly on the chain. Kylo watches transfixed as the clamps twist and pinch, your breasts pulling together before falling back apart. The pressure is becoming too much, and you feel light headed. Both men are smoothing their hands across your body, massaging and rubbing. 

_“Look at me…”_

With what thought process you have left you tip forward and gaze into the dark eyes of Kylo Ren. A sob wrenches from your sore throat as Hux gives a particularly hard thrust that has you falling forward, breasts skimming Kylos chest . Above you Hux is mumbling incoherently. 

 

“That’s it….fuck you’re so tight…that’s it.”

Kylo leans up and bites your shoulder, a small stream of blood runs down your shoulder and onto your breast. The warm liquid slides over your nipple and Kylo wastes no time in licking it clean. His pink tongue flicking over the aching peak. He gazes up at you, molten brown eyes glistening. His upper lip has pulled over his teeth, he's become a feral beast of lust. 

“Come for us…”

The request is so simple, but full of so much command. Your body seizes, every muscle from feet to shoulders tensing. A cold wave washes from your head to your toes, quickly followed by searing heat. Every muscles clenches uncontrollably and both men are trapped in your body as your orgasm mounts. Broken sobs, and breathless whimpers, the heat in your stomach snaps and suddenly the world is nothing but a flash of white. 

You’re vaguely aware of your body being supported, Kylo is rubbing your clit through the orgasm, and Hux yanks off the clamps, forcing your orgasm to stretch out further and further. They’re swearing and growling, losing themselves. Hux comes first, emptying himself into your backside, and Kylo follows after. 

“You are mine, only mine. Only I get to come inside you here…”

Kylo’s thoughts are a torrent though the bond now wide open like a broken dam. The orgasm seems to last far too long, your body pushed into over stimulation. Sheer pleasure is rolling through your veins over and over. As you come down your muscles are trembling, and your hips are still twitching. Small hitches of breath leaving as aftershocks of heat zing up your spine. Hux’s forehead is pressed into your neck, while Kylo is rubbing at your twitching body. 

Hux slips out and fall back on the large bed momentarily. When you glance back at him he’s already working on smoothing his hair back into place. Ever the professional, it’s as though the whole situation never happened. Kylo is still thoroughly enjoying the aftershocks of your orgasm. Reveling in the little pulses the walls of your pussy continue to give him. Kylo gingerly lifts your body off his, a shudder wracks your body. Everything is still so sensitive. 

Hux gathers you into his arms, pressing an almost sweet kiss to your lips. His thumb strokes across your cheek as he pecks your forehead. Annoyance is flittering through the bond between you and Kylo. Kylo has put up with enough, now he wants you all to himself. 

“Thank you General…” You mumble quietly, head still lost in sub space. 

“The pleasure was all mine Kitten….” 

Hux stands and is already putting on his clothes. Underwear, pants, and shirt, all done in measured calculated action, he doesn’t look tired at all. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a ship to run. And please...simply ask next time…I would much prefer that over the destruction of my property.”

Kylo pulls you back to his body, flashing the General a rather uncharacteristic smirk. 

“No promises General.”

Hux snorts but takes this moment to brush his hand down your back, and then he’s leaving. The door hissing closed behind him. Kylo rolls the two of you so he can press your body down into the bed. He fits himself between your hips, laying his body across yours like a heavy weight. The heaviness of him is welcome though, orgasm had left you weightless, and disconnected. He presses both hands to your face and kisses your fluttering eyelids. The familiar warmth of the Force trickles through your body, like a gentle massage. 

“Shhhh, you did so well,” He coos softly.

“I’m so proud of you….You looked so beautiful with both our cocks inside you…fucking you at the same time…”

“Kylooo,” You whimper. 

He hums in the back of his throat, his hips gently rocking into your own…

“O-oh Kylo, I don’t know If I- ah! Can….ohhhh”

As you glance up your heart hitches. His eyes are so dark, and gleaming in the low light of the room. He’s not sated in the least you realize. A new heat unfurls inside you, heat rushing across your face as a new flow of wetness drips from your body. Tears push at your eyes when his hand slides down and pets against your pussy, mixing both your cum and his. 

“Just one more,” He urges, a new commanding edge to his voice. 

Your hips undulate up into his; a dark smile spreads across his face when he realizes he’s won. It’s a look that has your toes curling and a twinge of fear settling into your gut. He licks up the column of your neck, nipping at your shoulder. He licks at the bell on the front of your collar. He pushes your breasts together licking at your overly abused nipples, still teeming with sensations. 

“We still have all night….and you’re going to come, as many times, as I want you to…understand?”

Brain fogged, mouth hanging open, you simply nod, seeing as how you’re already lost in the feelings he’s giving to you. It’s going to be a long night you think. A wonderfully long, and amazing, night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmm so comments...how did I do? Was everyone satisfied? This won't be the only threesome, but man do these take a long time to write. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my smut... ;D I certainly enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> tumblr: stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com


	6. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...sorry this took so long to get out everyone. After writing the epic threesome my brain was shot. Plus I had to deal with work and life stuff. Anyways some pre-warnings. This is definitely on the more lovey side of things, there's still dirty talk and all that fun stuff. Plus this chapter is a little shorter than what I usually write but still enjoyable. And also because I'm absolute trash this chapter features loss of virginity....because I really shouldn't like that trope but I do. 
> 
> SO ENJOOOOY!

**First Time**

The universe was entirely unfair you decided; unfair because how could someone as beautiful as the man in front of you exist. You crossed your legs once again, doing your best not to stare. It was late, and Kylo hadn’t shown up to bug you, which was odd. Usually he’d amble in about dinner time, his large frame taking up far too much space in your tiny kitchen. He’d hold you, mumble some angry words about Hux and slink off to the living room. 

So now here you were, sitting on the sidelines of a training room watching Kylo murder training droids. And yes murder, he was ruthless against them. His lightsaber hacking through each one like they were nothing. His legs spread outwards, and in one fluid movement he’s pushing off with his left, spinning on his right, and swinging the lightsaber through the “heads” of three droids at once. He lands back on both feet, panting and rolling his shoulders back. 

You squeeze your thighs together and wish you could look away. This really shouldn’t be turning you on, you think. But watching how gracefully he moves, flowing with his weapon like an extension of his body has you nearly panting. He’s a wonderful juxtaposition of techniques. One minute he’s flowing like water in a stream, gliding across the room so gracefully. Then the next he’s brawling, stopping that flow and violently punching his fists, or hacking with his saber. Sometimes he flows like water, other times he ravages like fire. 

His fighting style suits his personality like a fine wine to good food. He’s much the same way with you. Outside the bedroom, he is Kylo Ren, technically a commander of the First Order, apprentice to snoke, intimidating, hot headed, and someone to never mess with. It’s the moments alone that the real Kylo Ren is revealed to you. A young man with far too much of the world weighing on his shoulders, a man capable of odd little ways of saying “I love you”, just simply a man. 

You’re head jerks when Kylo lets out a particularly loud battle cry, enough so that it pulls you from your musings. Kylo is standing in a circle of fallen droids. His lightsaber is crackling wildly in his hand. He flicks the switch on the side of the saber and immediately the red blade is gone. He twists the hilt of his saber in his palm for a moment before hooking it onto his sweatpants. 

His black sweatpants are riding dangerously low on his hips now, any lower and he’d be showing things no man would want revealed in a battle. Every time his shoulders lift his black tank top goes with it, revealing a slim expanse of smooth skin. Oh fuck he just did it again….man his abs look great. He fists the fabric of his shirt and brings it up to wipe at his forehead before dropping it and ruffling his hands through his sweaty hair. 

Your heart is practically beating out of your chest. Why does he have to be so fucking attractive with everything he does? His shoulders roll back again and you nearly drool at what you can see. Muscles shift under alabaster skin, stretching and contracting. The lines blending into a beautiful sculpture of something entire Kylo Ren. A shiver works up your spine, and it’s this moment Kylo takes to turn and stare at you. You go stock still and begin boring a hole into the furthest wall with your eyes. The wall continuing to hold your interest even when you hear footsteps approaching. 

You jump when you feel large hands press into your thighs. Glancing down, Kylo has dropped before you, knees planted into the floor hands resting on your legs. Even kneeling he’s still on eye level with you. His dark eyes trap your own into a never ending ocean of intensity. Staring into his eyes is like watching a raging storm, so powerful and awe inspiring. 

His fingers massage patterns into your thighs. What a sneaky fucker, trapping you in like this. He has you cornered, there’s no escaping this intense predator. Gorgeous bastard. A nearly imperceptible smirk quirks the corner of his mouth.

“I heard that…” He mutters lowly. 

“I don’t care, it’s true. Shouldn’t you continue training?”

He curls down and presses a kiss to your thigh, his breath fanning across your skin. 

“Can’t….you’re distracting me…”

You snort and push your fingers into his luscious hair. 

“Oh, I’m distracting….sure. Why are you in here so late anyways? Usually you show up to at least eat with me…or bug me at the very least.” 

He pulls back so he can press his forehead into yours. His hands smooth up and down your legs, rubbing into all your muscles. You’re shivering now, delighting in the feel of his fingers working into the muscle. 

“Hux said some things that I didn’t like….”

You nod your head in understanding. Well, better he work it off than explode your dishes or something. 

“Well….now that you’re done, I have dinner waiting back in my room. Better than anything you’ll get in the cafeteria at this time of night.” 

The ridiculous domesticity isn’t lost on you. Kylo Ren is kneeling before you, sweaty and nuzzling the scarred side of his face into your neck, while you tell him dinner is done and he should come eat. Your relationship isn’t necessarily something the two of you had fleshed out with words, but instead with feeling. The two of you had collided, brought together by some yet unseen reason of the Force. 

In the far reaches of your mind you’re suddenly thankful for your parentage, and the genes passed down through generations that bestowed you with the Force. Snoke saw you as an asset to the First Order. The creepy old man probably had ulterior motives for allowing you to stay with Kylo but you didn’t acknowledge that…instead you chose to focus on the simple fact that you were with Kylo. 

 

And now here you are….asking him why he isn’t home for dinner. This is routine though, most the time he comes for dinner, sometimes he stays over. Usually with you falling asleep in his arms as he talks about missions, or simply thoughts going through his mind. He’s calm when he’s with you, the truer colors of his personality coming through. The Kylo that shows up in your room, is a drastically different person from the Kylo that stalks the halls of the Finalizer. 

He resumes pressing kisses into your skin, kissing anywhere he can reach. 

“I’m hungry for something else…” He mumbles into your throat. 

“Ah…Kylo not….ohhhh…here….”

A familiar heat unfurls low in your gut. Kylo had never done anything with you beyond, kissing, and some heavy petting. The both of you hung on a precipice. There’s Kylo who is not entirely sure about being in a serious physical relationship with another person, and you…having never experienced complete intimacy in the first place. And to a degree the thought of doing anything that intimate with Kylo scares you. He’s an overwhelming person, his very aura could smother you, what if you couldn’t handle it? 

Along with heat a small coil of worry settles in your stomach. Past nights of kissing, and touching that had lead to nothing in the end flash across your mind. Kylo didn’t push you, he never did, he seemed to sense the worry flitting through your mind and never pushed the issue. He would never admit it, but you could always see the internal fight happening on his face. He was just as unsure as you. Making things physical would be taking a next step in this unspoken bond. 

“Shhhh….”

The soft noise and a gentle press of lips brings you back to the present. He’s gazing at you with those eyes again, eyes that are impossibly deep and full of so much emotion. Dark eyes that seem to be conveying thoughts much similar to your own. 

 

“I need to finish a few things around base…” He starts, “I’ll be back later tonight” 

You nod and stand up with him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder since it’s the only spot you can reach. His fingers thread into the hair at the back of your skull pulling your head back. Your vision becomes completely obscured as he kisses you. There’s a commanding edge to this kiss, he’s worked up, adrenaline still twitching through his muscles. He seems to pour himself into the kiss and you respond in kind. Hands roaming across his arms and shoulders, sliding over sweat slicked skin. 

Time seems to melt away as he pecks at your lips. His tongue prods against your lips seeking entrance. His tongue curls against your own, and you grasp at his forearms. A low groan rumbles through him when he curls his tongue against the roof of your mouth eliciting strong shivers from you. Like a movie your brain supplies images of other things he could possibly do with his tongue. What would it feel like to have that wide tongue of his lick up your pussy? You’d read about it in books, and imagined it while masturbating as best as possible. But what would the real thing be like….

Abruptly he pulls away, looking a little wilder than before the kiss started. As he walks away his hand slides along your cheek and then he’s gone. 

 

**Later in the night**

 

You stare at yourself in the mirror, twisting a lock of hair around your finger. Your own eyes stare back at you, the same as ever. Clear, sparkling, and slightly tired now that it was reaching about 1:00 in the morning. The lingering kiss from earlier in the day had set your nerves on fire. Once alone in the room you had already tentatively touched yourself. Bringing your body to a slow and easy climax, your brain completely focused on wondering what it would be like to be filled by Kylo. 

What would his fingers feel like? Those long elegant fingers with calluses on them here and there. Your imagination begins to run wild once again, thoughts flittering back to not even an hour before. The way your pussy contracted around your own fingers imagining they were Kylos, how it felt to roughly rub at your clit, flicking over it pretending it was his tongue…

In the mirror you watch a shudder work up your spine and fist your hands into your bed shirt which happens to be one of Kylo’s shirts. The disarming “hiss” of the bathroom door opening has you jumping several feet back, stumbling precariously close to the bathtub. Shadowed by his dark room, Kylo stands in the door way. He’s completely unclothed except for a pair of sweat pants. Shorter curls have fallen from his usually perfectly coiffed hair and kiss against his forehead. Pupils blown wide, breathing heavy, and you glance down at the hardness tenting his pants.

“You project…incredibly loudly beautiful.” 

“K-Kylo, I didn’t mean to….”

Faster than you can blink those wide hands are on your hips, pressing you into the counter. His mouth is biting at your shoulder, harsh little nips sure to leave red marks. You groan and sway into his touch, head tilting back as he sucks just below your ear. 

“Doesn’t matter…” another bite, another kiss. 

“You still projected. Every little thought…every feeling…fuck!” He swears and tears his mouth away so he can press his forehead into yours. 

Gazing up you are awestruck by how completely undone he is. His eyes are wild, his jaw twitching and clenching with restraint. His honey brown eyes are swirling with wild lust, glossy and glazed like a man transfixed. 

“I heard it all…,” He murmurs quietly. 

“I could feel how badly you want me to suck on your little swollen clit, how much you want to know what it would feel like to have my fingers rubbing into your tight little body…fuck…what it would feel like to be fucked by me for the first time. ”

A harsh breath leaves his nose and fans your face. Heat blooms across your cheeks and chest, you can’t deny that those were your exact thoughts. How many dreams and thoughts had Kylo been privy to? These dreams and imaginings certainly aren’t the first; you’d been having them even before this relationship had started. Seeing his face for the first time, hell, Kylo had even been your first official kiss. As a princess, your dealings with physical relationships had been limited, but meeting Kylo had changed all that. 

A chuckle floats to your ears and your stomach coils realizing what he’s about to say before he even says it. 

“All of them…I’ve seen all of them. Every dream you had of getting thoroughly fucked by me, licked, tortured…I saw them all. I know how you touch yourself thinking of me…wishing it was my tongue swirling around your little clit. ”

“Please Kylo, I need…I really need you.”

Plush lips bite into the soft skin of your ear, “Tell me to stop, and I will….”

You don’t even hesitate; don’t even consider it a possibility as you reply with a firm, “No.” 

His hands are grabbing around your thighs and hoisting you up, and you quickly wrap your legs around slim hips. His long legs bring you to the bed, within a matter of seconds. The world is spinning as you’re dropped into plush blankets and pillows, the softness tickling at your bare legs. Kylo’s hands are planted firmly on your shins, rubbing up towards your knees and back down. His lips are swollen and red. 

This is everything you could have hoped for. He’s standing above you like a dark god, molten brown eyes flickering in the dim light. Your hands tug at the bottom of your shirt as nerves flare to life. Nervousness moves into your mind like a slow wave. The look Kylo is giving you is one you can’t quite fathom. There’s something hiding in the depth of his gaze that takes your breath away. His hands continue upwards a little further and he’s tugging on the waistband of your shorts. With eyes still locked, you lift your hips. The smile he gives you is a mixture of appreciation and pride. 

You swallow hard against the knot in your throat, willing yourself to relax. Somewhere in the back of your mind you’re thankful for Kylo’s odd ability to sense emotions. He plants one knee on the bed while moving his hands up to your waist. A soft kiss is pressed to your stomach, his nose nudging your shirt up just a tad. He moves so he can kiss at your shaking hands, soothing your fears into comfort. As you stare up at the ceiling counting the lights you wonder how he can be so gentle. 

These are hands that have done horrible things, and a mouth that has ordered the destruction of lives. How can they be so gentle, almost tentative in their movements? 

“You’re thinking too much….” He mumbles against your stomach. 

“S-sorry, I just. I’ve never…”

He’s looking at you with those brooding eyes again as he drops a kiss to just below your belly button. 

“Take off your shirt.” He murmurs quietly, so quietly you almost miss it. 

It’s not commanding, nor a demand. He’s asking. He’s saying that if you do that, you’re choosing to continue, it’s his way of asking if it’s ok to continue. You have no bra on underneath the oversized shirt, with that gone you’ll be completely exposed. With a breath so deep it hurts your lungs you grasp the hem of the shirt and bring it up and over your head. 

Falling back once again the blankets are so warm and soft against your naked back. When your arms move across your chest Kylo grasps your wrists and firmly plants them up by your head. Fire races across your chest, burning a blazing path up your neck and to your face. His eyes stay locked with yours for a moment before they search down your neck and chest, and then linger on your breasts. 

“Kylo…” You whisper.

His head shakes slowly, black locks falling into his face, “Don’t hide from me. You are never allowed to hide from me…You’re perfect.” 

A wicked grin abruptly changes his features, a glint appearing in his eyes that now defines this moment as a challenge. You’re about to ask what he’s going to do when he leans down and seals those plush lips around one turgid peak. 

“Oh fuuuuck!”

A hiss escapes through clenched teeth as new pleasure blasts into your body. His tongue laves around your nipple, flicking across the tip before sealing his cheeks in, suckling hard. Your other breast isn’t left for long either. Long fingers are plucking at your nipple, twisting it gently here and there. All the muscles in your lower abdomen clench adding a new pleasure to the heat between your legs. He frees your hands from the force so they can plunge into his dark hair. 

A sharp whimper leaves you with each suckle and pull of his lips. You feel as though you’re on a new plane of existence. This new sensation of receiving pleasure from this man has your nerves fried beyond all thought. Wetness is pooling between your thighs, more than you thought possible. Kylo releases your breast with a loud “pop!”. 

He pulls your trembling hands from his hair, a most devious look crossing his usually stoic face.

“Imagine how good it will feel…To have my mouth other places.”

His tone is so dark, and much deeper than usual. Lips parted from harsh breaths and his chest heaving, his own thoughts seem to be spurring him on. A hot blush threatens to suffocate you out of existence. Of course he’d have a filthy mouth, he was Kylo Ren after all. His touch is possessive as a hand slides down your side and comes to rest over your pussy. He just barely cups you through the fabric of your underwear. His palm adding the tiniest of pressures to the folds covering your clit, rubbing up and down. Little whimpers catch in your chest as he eases you through the sensation of being touched. The pressure is wholly different than your own hand, and you’d never used toys…so this was new territory. 

Kylo reaches down and palms at his hard member through his pants. His head tips back and eyes shut for a moment as he loses himself to the sensation. A new thought flickers through your mind, and you shove back the shame from your upbringing. This is happening, this is wonderful, and you like it…so why not let it happen. Kylo hisses when your cool fingers meet the skin of his chest. 

“W-what do you want to do to me Kylo?” you question, your voice soft and low. 

A harsh smile tugs at his lips, “I want to fuck you, over and over and over. I want to lick your dripping pussy until you’re aching and can’t move. I want you to scream my name, and say you belong to me and only me. I want to be the first one and only one who sees’s you like this.” 

Kylo’s head jerks back forward so quickly you think you hear a crack. He’s shoving your hands away, pushing you back into the pillows. All too soon your panties are gone, thrown to somewhere in the room and your legs are clenched. Hot shame rushes down your body. There’s just something about him seeing you for the first time, and being so vulnerable in front of a man with so much power. 

“Open your legs, let me look at you…”

Kylo shakes his head when you freeze, not entirely sure if you’re ready for this step. Every so slowly, like a flower opening to the sun you bend your legs at the knee and let them flop open; your head flops to the side in much the same fashion. A pleased rumble rolls through his chest. You peek through your eyelashes to the man who is seemingly enraptured by what he’s seeing. A startled cry jerks from your body when he reaches out and slicks two fingers through your folds. 

The feeling is far too pleasurable to be real. Sure your own fingers had felt great but this is a whole new level of sensation. With the next swipe of his fingers your hips rise to meet him, undulating with a gentle rhythm. 

“That’s it…” He encourages. 

You dare to open your eyes again and gaze at Kylo. He looks as though he’s experiencing the most amazing thing in the world. A sense of absolute awe and wonder settles into your mind, coupled with the hazy cloud of lust surrounding everything. He’s stroking through your folds now,gathering wetness, dragging it upwards with his finger to circle it gently around your clit. Each delicate touch against your hard little pearl of pleasure has your hips rocking further into his fingers. 

Pressing back into the pillows you simply close your eyes and focus on the feeling of his fingers moving across your cunt. The world feels so different, narrowed to a single point of existence, a world where only Kylo and the pleasure he’s giving you exists. Why in the world had you not done this sooner you think? Just as you think things couldn’t get any better. He’s pressing a finger in. twisting and turning the long digit to smooth along the walls of your pussy. 

Every muscle clenches and you don’t know what to do with yourself. Blindly, your hands reach out, searching for anything to ground yourself. You find solid shoulders, and your whole world is Kylo when you become brave enough to open your eyes. His lips lock with yours, swallowing your sweet whimpers as he pushes another finger in. His free hand is planted firmly on the bed, allowing him to bend and kiss at your face and neck. 

“Fuck!” He bites out, “You’re so fucking tight….Ohh fuck this is going to feel good. I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

“Ohhhh…..oh Kylo. Please, oh fuck please!” 

You grasp at whatever body part you can, leveraging yourself to thrust onto his fingers. He stills his hand, save for pressing his palm into your throbbing clit. 

“That’s it beautiful, fuck yourself on my fingers. Just like in all your dreams…just like that, grinding your clit into my hand, desperate to come for me.” 

An orgasm is mounting, faster than you intended. But his fingers just feel so good, each time you thrust he crooks his fingers upwards and brushes along a particularly sensitive spot inside. In your hazy mind you can practically see the smugness rolling off Kylo in waves. 

“L-let me cum. Oh please let me cum Kylo, pleeeea-“

Kylo presses his forehead to yours, and in your mind one thought comes clear, clearer than anything else. 

_“Cum for me….”_

Back arching impossibly taut, muscles tensing, you ride the waves of orgasm. Each pulse of your cunt is met with a gentle twitch of fingers, prolonging the pleasure to near painful lengths. Kylo doesn’t stop though, pushing you past a limit you could never force yourself through. He’s whispering sweet things into your ear but the words aren’t registering. Only the feeling of your pussy clenching around the girth of his fingers, and your hips undulating against his thrusts are felt. 

Kylo pulls his fingers from your pussy with a lewd slick sound. Fingers push past your lips, the taste of your wetness salty on your tongue. You had dreamed about this too, coming on Kylo’s fingers, and then reveling in the taste of yourself on his fingers, sucking them clean. You’re mind is absolutely delighted by the feeling of being so dominated and yet so cared for. 

Kylo backs away so he can lower his pants, his cock standing proudly against his stomach. He’s so big, much bigger than the fingers that had just been inside you. Kylo sighs and strokes himself a few times, and you watch entranced. You’d read books…watched films when you could, but seeing a man in person. Heat flares onto your cheeks when he climbs back onto the bed, pulling your hips onto his lap.

“We’ll have more fun next time…for now I just want inside you.”

You nod solemnly, legs tensing around his body. A small rare smile tilts his lips and he bends over, pressing a kiss to your temple. 

“Kylo…” you whisper.

He kisses down to your lips, lingering there, his breath mixing with yours. He presses your arms back into the bed, up beside your head. 

“Shhh…I’ve got you…”

The head of his cock breaches your body so slowly. He rubs himself against your clit and you groan and arch. So carefully restrained, Kylo pushes into your body, meeting no resistance save for your walls clamping down around him. The feeling is so incredibly foreign as he fills you. You want to move away, brain registering the moment as far too much to handle. His eyes are squeezed closed, concentrating on something other than how tight your body is. 

The world becomes dark as you close your eyes, focusing on the fullness inside you. 

“K-Kylo, please move. Please I need you to fuck me…” 

A strangled groan, and he’s moving, the flared head of his cock catching on the ridges inside your body. You cry out as entirely new feelings explode across your body. He starts an even pace, nothing too fast. Those wonderfully large hands untangle from yours and grasp onto your hips. He’s pulling your body to his own thrust for thrust, pelvis grinding into your clit. He curls over you, obscuring your vision entirely, making your entire universe him. 

His mouth hovers over yours, grunts vibrating from his chest.

“You have no…oh fuck…no idea how good your pussy feels.”

He’s thrusting harder, his cock opening your pussy over and over. Wetness is sliding down into your butt and glistening along his abdomen. 

“You’re so fucking tight, and hot….So fucking wet and yet still so tight….”

A harsh curse and he pulls back, pulling you up with him. Somehow the thought crosses your mind to wrap your arms around his shoulders. He renews his efforts, the sound of skin slapping against skin resounding through his dark room. Long fingers press into your lower back urging you against him faster and faster. Once a new rhythm is established those hands slide up and into your hair. He tugs on the strands and bleary eyed fixes you with one of the most intense looks you’ve ever seen. One hand slides down between your bodies and he's rubbing at your clit. Kylo watches as your mouth opens but no sound comes out. He rubs and presses at your clit, fingers sliding easily over the small nub with all the wetness gathered there. 

 

The whole room seems to collapse inwards, a sudden light sparkling on the edges of your vision. Weight lifts off your body and everything seems to expand outwards. The whole of your being is Kylo, his every thought, every emotion, and memories in this moment become yours. He settles into your very being as though he had always been meant to be there. In the back of your mind you can feel it, the sense of a small part of your soul slipping away into that abyss that is Kylo and being quietly replaced with a new piece…something that isn’t yours. 

A sound, whispering across a new bond, words spoken with the utmost of feeling, _“Please I love you…let me in…”_

Orgasm snatches you back into the real world. A world where your body is twitching with spasms and Kylo is whispering things into your ear. His face is buried into your shoulder, his soft locks sticking to your cheek. Settled into your mind is an out of place presence, a sense of being who is not yourself. Your heart swells in your chest when you realize what’s happened. The new thoughts and feelings filtering into your mind are Kylos. 

_“Mine…you’re mine.”_

With shaking hands you run your fingers into his hair. Post orgasm twinges continue flowing through your body. The entire universe feels new in this moment. In this dark room, tangled with Kylo, his own thoughts running like water through your soul. 

“I can hear you now….” You murmur against his cheek. 

Kylo snorts and pulls back to look at you. His cheeks are flushed red, the muscles in his neck still corded and strained. He’s still inside you, apparently enjoying the small aftershocks of your first orgasm with him. Unexpected laughter bubbles up inside you, releasing into his shoulder. 

“Oh Kylo…”

He swallows hard, and draws a line up the side of your neck with his nose. A small kiss pressed just below your ear in his favorite spot. 

“You’re mine now…forever…”

You simply nod and pull him in as close as possible. Just as you are his…he is yours…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the read, I felt like this wasn't my best work but oh well....  
> As always, comments with suggestions are always welcome and much appreciated.   
> Leave em here or over on my tumblr!!  
> Bye for now!!!
> 
> Tumblr: stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com


	7. Angry Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap can it be, like two updates in the same week!?! 
> 
> It is actually, and I hope you guys enjoy, this one is a little less on the lovey side. I'm so sorry guys I'll get back to the hardcore messy smut at some point, but I have to be in a certain mood to write that. Anyways, enjoy! Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com)

You were angry; in fact you were downright furious. Every stormtrooper, officer, and worker alike parted like an ocean as you swept through the hallways. Even the little cleaning droids seemed to take note of your mood and quickly skittered aside. The light blue dress you wore flowed out behind you in a brilliant wave of light fabric and jewels. Heel clicking angrily you turned down the familiar hallway leading to your rooms aboard the ship. Your chest felt hot and tight with restrained anger that was simmering just below the surface. 

In the distance you can already hear the thumping of heavy boots. Each thud against the floor making your face screw into an even nastier expression than before. The steps were closer now, and thus you walked faster, just a few more turns and you’d be-

“Stop running.”

You freeze, dress still flowing around your ankles before settling back against your legs. Chest heaving, and probably a little wild eyed you turn. He still has the helmet on, heaven forbid an underling see his face. He stands at the end of the corridor like a dark sentinel only the tightness of his fists betraying the rather relaxed pose he’s in. What an absolute fuck you think. First he’d had the audacity to barge in on a meeting and then to follow you when he knows you’re angry. But this is Kylo Ren, and Kylo feeds off anger. 

“I wasn’t running I was walking…briskly…away from you.” 

Kylo takes a step forward just as you take one back. He relaxes his stance, releasing his hands and rolling his shoulders to a lower position. The new stance makes it seem as though he’s dealing with a corned animal. 

“Such horribly erratic behavior for a Princess, don’t you think? Storming out of a meeting like an angry chil-“

Kylo ducks just in time as a heavily jeweled tiara goes sailing past his shoulder. The expensive headpiece crashes to the ground, and for a moment Kylo turns to stare at it. Had she really just thrown her tiara at him?

“You….You beast! How dare you berate me for my actions! That was an incredibly important meeting and yet you see fit to barge in and have one of your pathetic little pissing matches with Hux!”  
He cocks his head to the side, considering you for a moment, his hands are flexing now, “Language your highness.” He sneers. 

“Oh fuck you!” 

He’s moving now, sweeping across the floor like an angry wave threatening to crash into you. Ohh no he won’t you think. He won’t use this tactic. Hiking up your skirts you meet him in the middle of the hallway, doing your best to project your anger outwards. Lights overhead flash and somewhere further back you can hear a few crackle and break. Kylo seems to be taken aback at the small pointer finger pressing into his chest. The woman before him is entirely too small to be any threat to him. In fact, Kylo thinks, she's downright adorable when she's angry. But the fire in her eyes, the pout of her lips, now those things are quite alluring and have his blood running hot. 

“Fuck you and your arrogance. I am just as important to this order as you are! Do you have any idea how….how embarrassing that was, to have you barge in and start undermining my plans, in front of everyone?”

Both hands come up and you firmly shove at the solid man in front of you. He doesn’t give an inch, doesn’t even seem to feel the hit. So you shove again, bracing your shoulders into the hit and this time he moves back a fraction. Your temper returns tenfold when through the bond you feel amusement rolling off him like waves. He isn’t annoyed, or angered in the least, in fact he’s having fun. He doesn’t even have to do anything to spur you on and he loves it. 

His large hands encircle your wrists stopping the hits. He leans closer and you can see the furious glare of your eyes reflected in the chrome of his mask. The mask emits a low crackling noise that turns into a dark chuckle. Hot shame colors your cheeks. While Kylo had indeed barged in, it had been you who lost face and ran out, leaving the conference room like an angry bird with ruffled feathers. 

Snarling you yank your wrists away and turn on your heel. Kylo laughs again when you nearly trip over your dress, one ridiculously high heel catching on your dress. Fuming you glare down at the high heeled shoes, cursing the contraptions to the end of the galaxy and back. 

“Fucking shoes!”

Something akin to the growl of a wookie leaves you when strong arms wrap around your middle and you’re hoisted into the air kicking and screaming. He throws you over his shoulder, securing an arm around your legs. His other arm reaches behind his back, your tiara being shoved back into your dangling hands. He must have grabbed it with the force at some point you think. 

“Wouldn’t want the Princess to be caught without her crown now would we hmmm?”

You pound against his back, desperate to hurt him in any way possible. Kylo snorts and continues the walk to where your quarters are. His long legs carry him swiftly down the halls and you’re incredibly thankful that no troopers are down this way. The position is compromising to say the least. The Princess helping to fund the first order is being manhandled by the dark and chilling commander Kylo Ren. Of course the relationship is no secret. Kylo and yourself could be found together most the time when neither of you were dealing with other matters. The rumors being passed around between troopers were only further confirmed when an officer had sworn he'd seen Lord Ren holding hands with the Princess.

“You’re a real piece of work you know that? A real fucking prick who- Ow! Did you just spank me?”

He soothes the blow with a small rub to your bottom, fingers delicately massaging into the skin over the fabric. Huffing out a breath you secure your tiara back onto your head and let your arms dangle again. Shit...that really turned you on. Anger is melting into lust far too quickly for your liking. The faint beeping of keys being tapped echoes down the empty hallway. Kylo marches into your room depositing you unceremoniously onto your bed. The soft gossamer fabric of the dress floats out around you, sparkles catching in the light. Kylo reaches up and presses the buttons under his chin. He drops his mask to the floor; it lands with a dull thud against the plush carpet. 

You sit up out of the pillows arms crossed, tiara tilted slightly to the left. An amused smirk lifts his lips as he takes in your appearance. He reaches out and arranges your headpiece back to its proper position, smoothing stray hairs along the way. It’s not often you’re required to dress up completely and when you do Kylo takes a certain…pleasure in it. 

He plays with the curls brushing along your cheeks, the soft leather warm against your skin. Kylo cups your cheek, stroking his thumb along the high bone there. 

“Let me make it up to you…”

Your eyes narrow as you take him in. He seems honest, there’s no feeling traveling across the bond that says otherwise. Well if he was willing, then you had some ideas to work with. Kylo’s brow furrows when a smirk breaks the angry expression of your face. He backs away as you swing your legs over the side of the bed and stand, the heels allow for a little extra height. His eyes narrow as you start working at all the bindings on his clothes, but he lets it happen. Probably out of curiosity more than anything. Moving his body as need be to remove clothes, you stop when he’s wearing just pants and his boots.

“On the bed please…” 

Hands clasped behind your back you gaze up at him. His jaw clenches, teeth visibly grinding together. Circling around your side like an angry cat, he falls to the bed, scooting himself up to the top portion. He regards you with a cool gaze, brown eyes slowly darkening with lust. Kylo’s eyes travel to where your teeth are biting into the bottom lip. His eyes are gleaming with the prospect of a challenge, wondering just what you’re up to. He soon gets his answer. 

You throw a leg over his body and straddle him high up, legs on either side of his chest. His hands immediately anchor themselves to your thighs, slipping under the delicate fabric. He rubs gently, fingers slipping up and down the soft skin. His eyes widen a little further when you pull apart the two folds of fabric that cover your chest and travel up to tie behind your neck. Your breasts fall free, nipples already tight. You gather as much fabric into your hands as you can then scoot forward so that you can straddle his head. 

“Make it up to me Kylo Ren.”

His arms come back up around your legs, pulling you in further. He closes his eyes when he takes in the full scent of your aroused body hovering just over his nose. A shuddering sigh oozes from your body as his full, pink, tongue peeks out and slides up the slit of your pussy. He laps slowly at the outside folds, licking away any wetness that had managed to slip out. His eyes flash open when you laugh and grind down into his face. Kylo growls, a low rumbling sound that travels straight to your clit. 

You grind down again, this time shifting down so the edge of his nose catches the hood of your clit. You bend over him, planting one hand firmly against the wall, the other plunging into his dark hair. A groan tumbles from his lips when you yank on those luscious locks, forcing his mouth back onto your pussy. He renews his licking, tongue pushing past the folds of your body. He runs the muscle along the smooth skin just outside your entrance, lapping at any wetness that meets his mouth. 

You grin down at him, reveling in the heady thrum of power. To have Kylo beneath you is such a turn on. Of course he could stop you, force you to move, but for now he seems mildly content to eat at your cunt. A split second later and your brain is wondering what it would be like to dominate this beautiful man in other ways. How far would he let you go? 

Completely wanton noises leave your lips when he zeros in on your entrance. He seems determined to make you focus on him alone. Tongue pressing against the tight ring of muscles. He slurps and groans against your cunt, his hips rising and falling each time you undulate against his face. You pull your hips back just a fraction to allow the poor man a moment of air. It’s a grave mistake you realize because abruptly, Kylo has wrapped his arms under your lower back, using every ounce of core strength in his body as he surges upwards. The movement forces you backwards, nearly body slamming into the bed.

“Kylo what the fuck!”

A flurry of fabric and your dress is pushed up and Kylo’s mouth is at your pussy again. Only this time your hips are held down by one solid arm, his other hand occupied with tugging at the hood of your clit. Pleasure sky rockets through you, a choked whine flying into the air. You try to struggle, frantic to get away from the sudden onslaught of sensation he’s forcing onto you. Kylo wrenches his mouth away, his hand still preoccupied with jerking off your clit. 

“You told me to make it up to you so I am. Isn’t this what you wanted Your Highness…”

Kylo simply shakes his head, an amused smirk crinkling the edges of his eyes. He leans across your body, fingers still toying with your nubbin of pleasure. His long hair brushes your face as he bites into your neck, the action drawing a pained whimper from you. He knows he’s not supposed to leave marks there, the fucker.

“Heard that.” He rumbles, “you should really watch that mouth of yours. How unbecoming of royalty.”

He gives one harsh bite to your collar bone and pulls away, resuming his previous position. He’s between your legs again, that same arm resting over your abdomen, free hand drawing circles around your clit. He spreads apart the lips of your pussy and blows cool air onto the swollen nub. Kylo chuckles and presses an almost sweet kiss to your clit. A small brush of lips, it’s nothing that will ever get you off. 

You have no pride left, and barely any anger, there’s only pleasure. The soft touch is maddening, almost worse than if he’d just press his tongue to your clit. He continues with soft little kisses here and there. A gentle press of his tongue every once and awhile, keeping the pace slow and unhurried. He builds the tension, eyes never leaving your body. Appraising the way the gown contours to your body in a most delicious way. 

“Did you really think you could get away with that? That _you_ could tell me what to do?” 

You shake your head against the pillows, eyes squeezed shut. You bury your fingers into the blankets searching for anything to ground yourself in. Kylo presses down with his arm just above your pubis, creating a new pressure that forces your body to clench. 

“K-Kylo please…I’m so…ohhh”

Your voice is lost though as he licks one smooth stripe right up your cunt. Suddenly his whole face is pressed against you, lips and tongue working together to send you tumbling into the abyss. Every single time he shifts his nose rubs at your clit, flicking across the sensitive nub. Reaching up you grasp at your breasts, tugging on your hard nipples. Frantic for anything to push your body over the edge. Zings of pleasure race down into your stomach, muscles tightening under Kylos arm. 

His hands moves way from your clit and is pushing into your pussy, his fingers rubbing along the ridges he finds there. You squeal and try to roll away again as his mouth seals over your clit, his tongue curling over and around it at a rough pace. Kylo glances upwards and locks eyes with your own. He’s smirking; the smug bastard is smirking the whole time. Absolute arrogance seeps from his very being as he sucks on your clit. Anger can’t be felt for long though as he gives one particularly hard suck and crooks his fingers upwards, and you’re gone. 

Cold numbness travels into your legs which twitch and squeeze against his head. Kylo licks you through the orgasm, forcing your body to continue along the waves of pleasure. Sensations blitz though your body, contorting your back into a splendid arch. He doesn’t stop licking, not yet. He allows you to ride his face through the orgasm, shoving your cunt into his mouth. Kylo finally relents, easing your trembling legs from his head. He lifts a shaking leg to his lips and lightly kisses the soft skin there. 

“Kylo, need you….need you inside…” You breath out. 

A deep laugh is his only response when your hips rise upwards. 

“This is no way for a Princess to act. So fucking needy and desperate for my cock. I thought you were mad at me.”

You swallow and stare at him, cheeks impossibly red. But you needed him; the orgasm hadn’t satisfied you in the least. You want him inside you; want to feel the girth of his cock stretching your body to its limits. 

“Not mad anymore, please Kylo.” 

He’s sighs as though this is the most boring thing in the world. He rubs his hand up and down your pussy, just gentle movements that serve nothing more than to further work you up. When he pulls his hand away he curiously examines his fingers, watching as your cum strings out between his fingers. 

“Beg for it…”

Why this son of a bitch. You lance a furious glare towards him, but Kylo doesn’t seem to mind, popping his fingers into his mouth and sucking. Renewed anger flares deep inside, and you surge forward, ready to pummel him. Kylo catches your wrists, twisting himself so your face is pressed down into the bed, tiara toppling from your hair. You turn your face and suck in a huge amount of air. Kylo glides one large hand down your lower back. That hand continues down until it wraps around the front of your throat and pulls. He’s undoing his pants with one hand, unzipping and pushing them down just far enough for his cock to spring free. 

The flared head of his cock pushes into your entrance, the stretch a welcome pleasure. You whimper and whine, soft little pleas falling like water from your lips. As he pulls you up his cock slides fully inside, the sheer size of him is stretching you in the most wonderful of ways.

“Oh fuuuuuck, Kylooo.”

Kylo buries his face against your neck and murmurs quietly, “Such a dirty mouth…I’m going to have to fuck you until you can’t talk anymore.”

He makes good on the promise immediately, his hips snap back and he’s driving himself all the way into your body. You whimper and writhe underneath his hand, gasping for air when he presses just that little bit into your neck. Kylo can’t seem to stop himself from biting into your shoulder, biting so hard he draws blood. His hand swipes away the little trickle before it can meet the hem of your dress. How considerate of him. 

When a good rhythm is established his hands smooth upwards and grasp onto your breasts. He takes both in his hands and rolls your nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Kylo tugs at the pebbled skin, plucking at just the tips. He keeps a firm grasp on one breast, letting his other hand drop to your clit. He sets a harsh pace, jerking your clit almost painfully hard. 

Another orgasm is mounting faster and faster, coiling the muscles in your body beyond belief. Lights overhead are snapping overhead again, flickering off and on as the electricity surges. You bring your hands up behind your head and grasp at as much of his hair as you can. His lips tremble against your neck when your orgasm rolls through, squeezing his cock impossibly tight. The grip of your walls is too much and Kylo is coming as well, the hot, liquid of his cum pulsing into your body. 

“That’s it,” He groans, “Come for me,” _thrust_ "such a naughty,” _thrust_ “fucking Princess…”

Fat tears of pleasure smear down your face and gather into the top of your dress. Loud gasps stick in your throat as you continue coming. Walls still pulsing around Kylo's softening member. He gingerly pulls from your body, the slide of warm cum that follows makes you cringe. Kylo moves away for a moment and grabs for his shirt thrown off to the side. You fall into the pillows, body twitching with pleasure. He uses his shirt to tenderly clean the mess between your legs, careful to not touch you too firmly and conscious to not get any on your dress. Slow, delicate kisses are littered along your spine. He uses firm hands to smooth up the sides of your body, adding a little weight to the touch, giving your frazzled nerves something to lock onto. Kylo pulls at the knot at the back of your neck, releasing the fabric there.

“Sit up a little beautiful…” he intones quietly. 

You comply so Kylo can ease the dress down your body and throw it off to the side. You watch the dress float to the floor, crumpling into a heap of delicate fabric and jewels. He _had_ mentioned that morning how he wanted nothing more than to rip that dress off your body. He struggles out of his pants and boots, before climbing into bed with you. You turn your head to face him, eyes closing when his fingers ghost across your cheek.

“Still mad at me….?” 

You open your eyes; taking in his dark hair that is sticking to his forehead, curling around his even darker eyes. His eyes are wide and warm now, his face softened by post orgasm glow. You thread your fingers into his hair and murmur a quiet "No," his eyes close and a deep breath collapses his chest. Strong arms wrap around your middle pulling you and all the blankets towards him. He hugs you like a man desperate for human contact.

“Kylo…can I please take my heels off before you fall asleep?”

The question falls entirely flat though; he’s fast asleep, already snoring softly into your neck. What an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheeeew, hope everyone enjoyed that mess. Just a little note, I would really really really like it if you guys left some ideas for me. Like a word or phrase prompt, or even a full on situation request. Of course anything I write that uses a suggestion from someone will be credited back to that person, and if you're ok with it I'll even post it to tumblr!! So yeah...PLEASE HELP ME I NEED IDEAS!! Leave those ideas either here, or on my tumblr, I dun care. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, love you all!!!
> 
> [tumblr](http://stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com)


	8. Making a Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again everyone! So, this chapter is based off a phrase prompt that the lovely AlytheaDayne left in the comments on chapter 7! The phrase was, ( "If we get caught-" "Let them all know!"), so thank you so much for leaving that! I still have some requests and ideas that I'm writing out but that doesn't mean you can't leave me more in the comments or on my tumblr! I'm always looking for ideas and would greatly appreciate the help. 
> 
> Anyways, just some slight warning stuff, nothing new really. Obviously there is dirty talk, sexy times, mild dub-con (im just adding this as a precaution), use of the word slut, and Kylo being Kylo. Also I'm hard at work on my new Kylo/reader story, so this series might slow down a bit. As always, thank you for reading and my tumblr will be linked below!
> 
> [tumblr](http://stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com)

Blaring alarms have you jumping from bed and onto the floor like a scared cat. Staring up at the ceiling you ignore the new pain blossoming across your shoulder in favor for making your brain work. It’s early, at least for you. You’re alone as well, that much is obvious, Kylo never made it back to the bedroom apparently. It’s not an uncommon occurrence however, he’s a busy man. The blaring alarm continues, it echos through your room, and the annoyances seem to add up as an abrupt knock at your door startles you into action. 

Rolling onto your stomach and pushing up you skulk to the door, silently cursing whoever is deciding to bother you. When the door hisses open a very stressed out Hux is all that appears. His hand hovers midair, ready to knock again. He takes a moment to rake over your disheveled state, lingering far too long on your breasts. Shit, no bra you remember too late, and you’re wearing a rather revealing bed time negligee. It's one of Kylo's favorites actually. 

“There’s an emergency!” 

Your eyes narrow at the ginger general but the look doesn’t affect him, in fact it seems to spur him on. He’s breathing heavily, chest rising and falling in rapid pace. The lights down the hallway begin blinking in rapid succession, there’s obviously something wrong with the power routers. 

“I need you on bridge right now. No time for explanations. ” He continues with a huff. 

You roll your eyes but nod and make to turn around and head back into your room, “Alright, just give me a-“

“No!” He’s wrapped a hand around your wrist, stopping you, “When I say right now, I mean immediately.” 

With that final sentence Hux is literally dragging you down the hallway. His boots tapping harshly against the polished floor. A hot blush melts across your cheeks when you catch sight of yourself in a window. A gossamer top, not quite see through, but the press of your nipples against the cloth is evident and tight silky shorts. You yank your hand from the generals and cross your arms across your chest but continue to follow at a brisk pace. You follow Hux into the bustling command center, technicians and personnel of all kinds are frantically running back and forth. Lights up above are flashing and sparking as power begins to overload all systems on board. 

Ignoring the stares of your fellow colleagues you take a seat in the head chair and load up all appropriate screens. Donning a headset over your bed frazzled hair you begin relaying orders to different sectors of the ship. Behind you Hux is laying in to two other technicians who couldn’t figure out the simple issue. Poor things are bound to be done away with you think. Most everyone is ignoring you in favor of doing their jobs, but men here and there are staring, gawking like teenage boys. Some snicker and smirk like idiots…didn’t they know who they were dealing with? 

You’re halfway through fixing the issue when you feel him, his energy barrels into the room, it’s an almost violent shock to your system. Kylo enters into the room like a tidal wave, people parting to make way for his massive frame. Out of the corner of your eye you watch him stride in, be lining for Hux but he stops. The heavy black robes he wears swirling around his legs with the sudden motion. The mask swivels towards you, and you shiver and shrink under the gaze of your lover. You squeeze your arms close to your chest and try to maneuver your legs into a more…proper position. 

Your outfit had been ignorable, but with Kylo in the room now you can’t help but notice how naked you feel. Cursing quietly you hope nobody notices your nipples tighten further under your top. Hot pleasure is already curling through your body, unfurling like a flower. 

Kylo literally pushes Hux out of the way to get to you. He stops beside your chair and bends just the slightest amount. His voice so quiet, you can barely hear him when he speaks, “What in the entire galaxy…are you wearing?”

Biting into your bottom lip you allow the answer to slip through the shared force bond, _“I had no choice, Hux needed me immediately. How do you think I feel you asshole!”_

Kylo’s body shifts to stand behind you, and suddenly the heavy weight of his cloak drops across your shoulders. Though your relationship is no secret, the act of affection has your head reeling and a delightfully hot blush blossoming across your cheeks. Grateful none the less you move the cloak so it covers your breasts and continue working. Kylo just barely brushes his fingers along the side of your neck before he’s moving away, sweeping across the room. 

You’re thankful for the cover though and the sudden interjection of the masked terror. The men in the room seem to stand a little straighter, and aren’t throwing glances your way nearly as often now. You’re allowed to finish your work in peace and focus on making sure the whole Finalizer doesn’t shut down. Within fifteen minutes you have power re-routed and the chaos in the air seems to have died down. With a deep sigh you remove the headset and stand up, drawing Kylos cloak further around yourself. 

Head ducked low, you twist through the crowds of people shuffling back to their seats after the chaos. Slipping from the room you grumble and duck past a few high officers, the disgusting glint in their eyes earning them a harsh glare. Kylo is waiting at the end of the hallway, standing there like an immovable sentinel. Storm troopers and officers alike simply turn down a different hallway than dare to try and pass him. Kylo shifts his stance, shoulders relaxing when he can reach out and brush his fingers along your jaw. The action has your knees nearly giving out and he knows it. 

He wraps one long arm around your waist and proceeds to pull you into an empty conference room. You’re immediately pinned to the wall by his body, his hands tugging away the cloak. Cool air has your nipples tightening against the fabric again, the scraping of the gauzy material making you shiver. Kylo’s hips press into your lower half allowing his hands to roam free. 

He reaches up and immediately removes the intimidating helmet. His eyes are molten, lips already set into a half snarl. You gasp and reel away slightly when the thumb and forefinger of each his hands close around your nipples. Your toes curl against the cold durasteel floor. Your mouth opens on a caught whimper, pleasure igniting when he begins tweaking each nipple. 

“You are mine, absolutely mine.” He hisses into the side of your neck.

He’s kissing and sucking, deepening the red marks already littered along your neck. He’s already thrusting into your lower half, grinding his hardening cock into your body. His tone is harsh and clipped and he mumbles between kisses.

“They saw the marks, know you’re mine…fuckers still think it’s ok to even look at you.”

“K-Kylo, oh….ow! What’s gotten into you?”

You level the tall man with a glare when he bites into your shoulder, drawing blood like so many times before. One hand leaves your chest and curls under your jaw. The tips of his fingers press into the soft, flesh there. Emotions run wild through his eyes, melting out into his features, curling his lips into a snarl and furrowing his brow into a deep line. His lips ghost along your cheek bone and settle against your ear.

“I heard their thoughts beautiful. What they were thinking about your body, what they wanted to do…”

You sigh and seek his lips with yours but he denies you and moves himself away. The hand that had been pinching your nipple is now simply rubbing into it and around it. Pressure ghosts down your stomach, your hips rolling into his when his hand cups your mound through your shorts. Slick is already coating your folds; you can feel it sliding between your thighs. He rubs along the seam of your shorts, petting you and goading your hips into swaying. 

“I’m going to remind them,” He takes a deep breath, a devilish glint entering his eyes, “Just who exactly, you belong to.” 

On the last syllable he delivers a firm slap to the front of your mound. You keen, a wild high pitched sound and bury your face into his neck. Fully rutting into his hips you gaze upwards at the beautifully dark man giving you this pleasure. He’s thrilled, entranced by the power he has over your body. His face is so smug, so self assured. He curls himself to lick away the blood at your shoulder, tongue laving over the new wound. 

“Kylo, if we get caught-“ 

Another slap curls you further into his body, “Let them all know who you belong to, I dare them to enter this room.”

He’s a horrible influence really. The logical part of your brain is gone, completely fried by the wonderful manipulations of Kylo Ren. There’s no force mind tricks at work here, only Kylo and the odd little power he holds over you. His whole demeanor is just so intense and demanding, pushing you to places you never thought of being. He groans like a man starved of attention when your front brushes his trousers just right. 

Those plush lips are back at your ear, nipping against the shell. His fingers, damp from the juices leaking through your shorts, run up your stomach, the air cooling the liquid. 

“I’m going to make you cum, over and over, and over. You’re going to beg, scream, let _all_ the fuckers outside this room know that you belong to Kylo Ren.” 

You nod frantically against his cheek, anything to relieve the pressure building in your gut. You would do absolutely anything for this man right now, if only he’d help ease the pressure in your body. He hauls you against his body, legs wrapping around slim hips. Kylo deposits you onto the shiny surface of the conference table. The coolness sends a shock up your spine that spreads goose bumps along your shoulders. He’s using the force now, shoving you roughly back into the table, hands trapped above your head. 

Long fingers curl into the waistband of your shorts and he swiftly relieves you of them. You look down the length of your body to him, he staring at you, his expression carefully blank. It’s this moment that you remember you aren’t wearing panties. Redness leaks down to your chest as you stare into those intense brown eyes. Kylo slowly drops into one of the plush chairs, and leans forward, elbows resting on the table between your spread legs. He idly removes his gloves, setting them off to the side. He's gazing between your eyes and your dripping womanhood with a look you can't quite figure out. His face is always so carefully blank. 

“You’re such a little slut…” He murmurs quietly. 

He dips one finger into the wetness pooling around your clit and your hips jerk. He continues fluttering his index finger against your body. 

“Kyyyloooooo,” you whine pathetically. 

His gaze stays trained on your pussy, fascinated by the way his finger slips through your wetness. Kylo moves all his fingers into play, using the whole of his hand to rub up and down your pussy. He’s purposefully avoiding your clit, simply putting pressure on the entirety of your cunt, spreading the wetness he finds there. You turn your face and press it into the cool table top, biting down on your lip. 

The conference room is right off a main hallway. A hallway where you know troopers and officers are constantly walking and mingling. This is what Kylo wanted though, to lay claim to your body, to give the other officers a physical reminder of who you belong to. It’s a fact you already know, the two of you laid claim over each other long ago, but Kylo wants to make a point. 

“None of that beautiful.”

Kylo flicks hard over your clit, your teeth immediately unlatch from your lip and open to release a throaty cry. 

“ohhhhh, Kylo. Please do that again, pleeeease…”

Kylo chuckles darkly and hooks his arms under your legs. He pulls you to the edge of the table, close enough so that when he leans forward in the chair his mouth hovers right over your pussy. He nips along the sensitive skin of your thighs, pulling whimpers from you with each suck. The coil in your abdomen pulls tighter, each kiss making your clit twitch and liquid pleasure pull through your body. Kylo presses a hot, open mouthed kiss to the skin between your thigh and pussy. 

“You have to tell me,” He coerces firmly, “You have to tell me what you want my little slut.” 

A heady mixture of sick pleasure and shame at the words sits in your brain. Your back arches off the table trying to push into his mouth that’s so tantalizingly close. He’s humming softly against your thigh, gazing at you with lustful eyes, just waiting for you to break. Your chest aches with the harsh breaths racking your body. You gulp and Kylo allows you to sit up just a fraction, just enough to stare him in the eyes. 

“Kylo, please, I want you to lick my pussy,” A pleased smile stretches his lips, “and make me cum, and then fuck me until I scream.”

Those hooded eyes gleam with a renewed fervor, the smile quickly turning into a smirk. 

“Such a good girl…”

A scream chokes in your throat as he delves into your cunt. He uses his hands to part you wide, thumbs hooking into the outer lips of your pussy. He starts with slow, firm licks, tongue completely flat against your most intimate parts. Each lick upwards causes his nose to bump into the base of your clit, shocking your system to new heights. He’s groaning and humming against you, slurping any liquid he can find. He takes a moment to tongue at your entrance, flicking the muscle against your tight opening. 

Your thighs trembled against the force holding them open, toes curling painfully tight. He massages the swollen outer lips of your pussy and finally seals his lips over your clit. His plush lips seal around your clit, tongue pushing back the hood, exposing your over stimulated bud to his ministrations. 

“Ohhh fuck, oh Kylo….OHHHHH FUUUUUCK!”

He sucks firmly, pulling your clit into his mouth and lathing it with attention. You can feel an orgasm mounting, cresting to a high wave that washes heat across your whole body. The coil in your stomach curls tighter and tighter. Kylo growls against your pussy, the vibrations whipping you into frenzy. With each twitch of your hips, Kylo follows. He’s relentless in his search for pleasure, forcing you to ride through insurmountable sensation. 

One long finger circles the entrance to your body. He slides the digit in, applying the lightest of pressure to your inner walls. He fingers the ridges of your body for a moment, reveling in the rhythmic squeezing he finds there. Soon enough though, he crooks that finger forward, pressing into that spot on your front wall. You vaguely register Kylo muttering something against you, but it’s lost as an orgasm snaps across your body. Kylo allows your legs to clamp around his head, pleased as your body grinds into his face. 

Sounds echo through the conference room and no doubt out into the hall. Shame has no place here though because the pleasure zinging through your very soul right now is all that matters. Kylo licks you through the orgasm, lapping up all the juices drizzling from your body. His finger slows and retreats from your twitching body. As you continue to ride the wave of pleasure, Kylo pulls you up by the arms, body completely limp and malleable. He lets you fall into his shoulder, bearing the weight of your body. 

Kylo swears as he fights through the layers of his robes, searching for the zipper of his pants. You gasp softly when he finally pulls his cock free, letting it sit heavy in his palm. Completely drunk on pleasure you reach for him, letting your small hands wrap around his dick. He groans, head tipping backwards, luscious hair pooling across his shoulders. Kylo lets you have control If only for a short moment. 

He’s big and thick, with a wonderful curve, that when inside you, strikes at all the right places. He thrusts into your palms as you begin stroking him, smearing precum across his dick. He bites into your neck, scattering new bruises across the skin. His harsh breaths fan across your skin. With each pull of your hand he groans and jerks, hips swaying into your touch. You need him inside you now; with every fiber of your being you need Kylo inside you. 

“Tell me…fuck…what you want.” His deep baritone demands. 

You continue jerking his cock, and look up at him, fluttering your lashes. 

“Would you please fuck me Kylo?”

He growls and traps your jaw between his fingers, “Who do you belong to?”

He’s pushing your shirt up over your breasts making sure your nipples rub against his robe. You whine and try to press closer to his body. 

 

“Tell me who you belong to beautiful…make me want to fuck that dripping pussy.” 

Kylo pushes your hands away, forcing you back onto the table. He lets his cock slip between the folds of your body. The tip of his cock bumps against your clit with each slide and jerk. Grinding your heels into his ass you try to urge him forward. Kylo resists, his jaw twitches with the effort, barely restrained lust rolls off him in waves.

“I belong to you Kylo! Ohhh fuck, please….PLEASE KYLO FUCK ME!”

He slides forward, seating himself fully into your body. Your head slams painfully into the table at the overwhelming feeling. He’s just so big, and fills your body entirely full. Kylo sets a brutal pace, the curved tip of his dick brushing that swollen spot inside you. Kylo plants his hands on the table, little cracks spreading out at the tip of each finger. Through the haze of pleasure you stare up at the man completely dominating every one of your senses. 

His beautiful lips are pulled into a snarl. Brows creased deeply over his fierce eyes. Each thrust and he’s growling and groaning, they’re the most animal sounds you’ve ever heard. You reach out for him, scratching your nails down his biceps, wishing he weren’t wearing his robes. You want to mark him just as much as he marked you. 

Kylo seems to sense your frustration and leans forward to press his lips against yours. Grabbing for purchase you curl them into his hair, brushing along the sweat soaked strands. Kylo hisses when your fingernails dig into the back of his scalp. With each thrust you groan and squeal into his mouth. Sometimes he pulls away, allowing you to declare your pleasure to everyone outside the room. Each scream and moan makes the smirk on his face pull wider, white teeth gleaming in the low light of the room. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” He breathes, “You’re so perfect for me in every way…”

You can only nod pathetically, your mind battling between wanting to cum and holding onto this amazing feeling. Kylos hips snap into yours over and over, his dick rubbing incessantly against the spot on your front wall. 

“Come for me, fucking come for me and scream it to everyone who you belong to. Let them all know-“

His thrusts are becoming short staccato bursts, losing rhythm, “that you fucking belong to me!”

He chokes on his words when your walls clamps around him, clenching so tightly he can’t withdraw himself. You wrench your hands from his hair and cover your face, body contorting this way and that. You cry to the heavens, a high pitched breathless cry that surely carries out into the hallway. Kylo growls, a deep noise that rumbles from his chest as he comes inside you. 

The sound of chairs slamming into the walls, and the sudden sound of wood splitting bring you to reality far too quickly. Abruptly, Kylo’s arms are around you, and he’s pulling you from the table. Another loud bang and you realize the table has collapsed in on itself, a rather large crack right up the center being the culprit. Kylo is cradling you to his chest, his rapid heartbeat lulling you into a trance. 

“You broke the fucking table Kylo,” You mumbled tiredly, “I can’t believe you broke the fucking table.”

Kylo simply shrugs and falls back into a chair, letting you straddle his lap. He's still inside you, basking in the afterglow and warmth of orgasm. Small puffs leave his nose every time your body flutters around him. 

“I had a point to make.” He’s says simply, as though he hadn’t just fucked you in a semi-public place. 

“I think you definitely made your point love…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! As always suggestions and ideas are greatly welcomed and appreciated! Leave them here or over on my tumblr! Thanks again!
> 
> [tumblr](http://stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com)


	9. Love to hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone, it's been awhile hasn't it? Who's ready for cheesy plot lines and angry sexy times?! My brain has been absolutely destroyed for ideas, and writing has not been easy. Life and work, and numerous other things completely zapped my energy as well. Anyways here we are with our next installment, before we get going though, some pre-warnings.  
> This chapter includes some mild dubious consent, angry sexy time, face fucking, some dirty talk, and is just generally dirty and reserves my place in the sin bin. I hope everyone enjoys, and as always my tumblr will be linked below.
> 
> [tumblr](http://stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com)

Kylo had woken up in a bad mood, that much was clear by the amount of cursing currently ruining your sleep. Cracking one eye open, you watch as he stomps around the room like an angry child, cursing up a storm. He’s about halfway dressed, hair sticking up in various positions, one boot on his foot the other bare. Stifling a yawn you roll onto your stomach and push into a sitting position.

“Kylo, Love….What’s got you so worked up?”

He yanks his robes over his head, grabbing for his belt off the side table. He kicks around a few more pieces of clothing, obviously looking for his other boot now.

“Fucking Hux….meeting…idiot can’t handle anything.”

The question seems to send him into a whole new tirade of curses and petulant stomping. Rolling your eyes you lean across the bed and hang your upper half over the edge. Palming around underneath, you jerk back upwards with a triumphant grin when you find his missing boot. Kylo narrows his eyes, those brown orbs smoldering. He runs his hands through his hair and sits down on the bed. You begin gently kneading into his shoulders, working away the tension. He works his missing boot onto his foot and falls back onto the bed, letting his head rest in your lap.

You comb your fingers through his hair, scraping gently along his scalp. Kylo closes his eyes and sighs deeply. His face relaxes, brow smoothing out and lips tilting into a small smile.

“I have to work today too. I’ll see you around ok? Try to not destroy anything.”

A small smirk stretches his lips, but nonetheless he leans up, kissing you quickly before rising to full height and leaving the room. Sighing you fall back into bed, wrapping the blankets further around your body. What a man child.

 

**Later in the day**

It’s around afternoon when you make your way to the higher ups break room. After spending hours at a computer you’re in desperate search of some caffeine and food. There’s a rather large group gathered there but it’s nothing unusual. They all gather around the coffee pot, laughing and joking about whatever the topic is. As you pass by heading for the food Dopheld Mitaka pulls from the group, quickly making his way to your side.

“Mitaka.” You acknowledge him with a smile.

He takes a moment to nod politely before smiling, something he doesn’t do much on the bridge.

“I just want to thank you. You know, for the other day, with the crazy system override.”

You nod again and lean back into the counter. Mitaka takes this moment to continue talking. Soon enough the whole group of men and a few women are crowded around you, excitedly talking and asking questions. You answer each question politely, and even laugh a few times. Moments like this are few and far between on the finalizer, there isn’t much time to commiserate and make friends.

You’re laughing, holding your stomach as a head radar technician tells you about a ridiculous mistake a newbie made the other day. The whole group is laughing and smiling, even the usually uptight Mitaka seems to be enjoying himself. Sighing you sip your drink and wipe a tear away from your eye. You gently pat Mitaka on the back, letting your hand rest on his shoulder.

“Anyways though,” Mitaka begins, “I must get back to my shift, thank you again my lady.”

Mitaka gives you a small wink before righting his uniform and striding from the room. It’s at this moment that the radar technician reaches out, his hand grazing your cheek. Recoiling just slightly you narrow your eyes at him. He immediately puts his hands up in a sign of surrender.

“Sorry, you had a piece of food on your face.”

You nod and are about to speak when abruptly the doors to the break room clang open. Not their usual slow slide, no this was a clang, they were forced open. The whole group whips their head to the entrance just in time to watch Mr. Tall dark and scary stride into the room like he owns the place. Every person in the room blanches, their faces going white. The technician that touched your cheek immediately flees to the other side of the room. Everyone else scatters to various different places. Kylo really does know how to make an entrance.

“Commander Ren…” You say quietly, setting your mug down on the counter.

Kylo’s mask travels across the room, mentally cataloging every person present. He lingers just a little bit too long on the poor radar technician. The vocoder on his mask clicks into use.

“We need to talk.”

Sighing you press from the counter and briskly walk past him and out into the hallway. Thank god he didn’t actually see that technician touch you.

 

Kylo forces you into the wall, your back pressing into the cool durasteel. You frantically search down both ends of the hallway, mentally cataloguing how long it might take to make it to the first door you see. In a Kylo’s hand is grasping your jaw, forcing your gaze back towards him. His other hand presses into the wall beside your head, effectively trapping you. He’d drug you far away from the break room and down a series of hallways. Walking until the two of you were standing in a hallway lined with nothing but doors with signs that indicated they were merely closets.

“You are not running from me….”

“Fuck you Kylo, I wasn’t doing anything and you know it. We were talking, that’s it.”

That damned mask reveals nothing to you. Your own face stares back at you from the visor, eyes wide and glassy, lips pulled into a vicious frown. The only thing that reveals his feelings is the tightening of his hand on your jaw, fingers digging into your cheek. Your heart thrums heavily in your chest as silence hangs heavy in the air. You don’t concede defeat however, hoping that behind his silly mask his eyes are locked with your own, demanding he never look away.

Sensing your anger and the livid thoughts swirling through your head he removes both hands and removes his mask. He drops it to the floor, not caring how loud it is.

“Careful Kylo….someone might see your face.” You sneer.

His eyes widen a fraction, plush lips pulling into a horrible grimace. Kylo puts both large hands on your shoulders and pushes. Growling like an animal, you shove your fists into his chest, and kick out with your legs. Kylo makes a noise of surprise and moves back just long enough for you to duck under his arm and run. The break isn’t fast enough however; his arm encircles your waist and pulls you back to his body. Your anger spurs him on, like a predator taking down fighting prey.

“Fuck you Kylo!”

You reach back and grab a handful of soft black hair and yank as hard as you can. A howl rumbles up from his chest and cuts off into an animalistic snarl. He hauls you upwards, lifting you and depositing you against the wall again. Grappling around he uses his hands to pin your own above your head, trapping your body with the sheer mass of his own.

You turn your face to the side, refusing to look at him now. Hot shame blisters across your cheeks and chest at how ridiculous this whole situation is. He’s absolutely horrible, thinking you’d do anything like flirt with anyone else. There were probably better ways of handling this than fighting back like a child but right now you don’t care. All you care about are the feelings of anger, and hurt churning in your stomach. Kylo’s chest is heaving; he’s pulling in harsh, fast breaths through his nose.

He presses his face into your neck, his plush lips quickly finding the sweet spot just below your ear. Weakly you try and kick him away, refusing to play the game you know he’s trying.

“I trust you…but not them…He touched you.”

The admission does little to quell your anger against him. What an absolute ass you think. Kylo doesn’t seem to mind though and continues kissing at that spot. You realize with a small amount of horror that your hands are no longer being held by his. The feeling of cool leather is gone, replaced by nothing but cold air and the pressure of the physically non-existant force. One hand is already smoothing down your side, moving up and down over your clothes. His other hand presses against your stomach, questing just a little further down to press into your abdomen.

New found rage boils in your gut, and you whip your head to the side, fully intending to bash your face into his stupid beautiful nose. Kylo expects this however and ducks, choosing instead to press his face into your breasts. His questing hand makes contact with your lower body. Throbbing you didn’t realize was there turns into a desperate ache. He does nothing more than push against your clothed pussy, fingers rubbing along the seam of your pants.

You bite the inside of your cheek debating on whether you want this to continue or not. Kylo makes the decision for you when he pushes the hem of your shirt up and over your breasts. Snapping your head down you let out a hiss.

“You fucker…what if someone comes down the hallway? You’re an absolute son of a-“

A gloved hand slaps over your lips. Kylo pulls back just far enough to level you with a look that silences your protest. Sweat is gathered at his brow, his dark eyes gone impossibly darker, plush lips parted. His gaze is so glossy and gone, but there’s a determination, that dominance of his ever present. His fingers continue to rub insistently at your body and to your horror your hips sway into each touch. Kylo removes his hand from your mouth, letting his fingers move to splay across your cheek, his thumb hooking into your mouth.

Your eyes narrow and you bite, not too hard but making it clearly known you’re still angry. Kylo smirks and presses his thumb down against your tongue. Your anger is quelled for moment though when you hear the button on your pants pop and the sound of the zipper being pulled down. He’s winning this game and it absolutely infuriates you. 

“Open your mouth.” He demands, his tone firm and absolute.

“Fuck you.” You mumble around his finger, spit dribbling onto your chin.

Kylo shakes his head when you bite down onto his finger harder, hoping that he can feel some amount of pain through the thick leather glove. Damn him and his large hands though you lament, all it takes is him curling his finger tips into a certain spot and your jaw unlocks. A string of spit trails from your lips to his fingers as he pulls it away. He smears your own spit along your bottom lip, leaving it there to cool.

He shoves your pants down, letting them stop right at your knees. His movements halt though, surprise flickering across his face and through the bond you share. Trepidation unfurls in your stomach when a dark smirk quirks his lips.

“Naughty girl…we talked about this…” He breathes out, pupils blowing impossibly wide.

You choose this moment to look away, refusing to look him in the face. Your hips jerk and sway when the softness of his gloves moves across the uncovered lips of your body. He spreads what wetness he finds there, idly running his fingers through the soft curls covering your mound. You swallow and try to back away from his hand, all too aware of your nakedness now.

Your brain scrambles for a thought. You want more; want his fingers inside you, anything for your now pulsing body to clamp around. Kylo flicks at the front clasp of your bra, watching with amusement as your breasts bounce free. A whimper, just barely a sound, slips from your lips as the cold air tightens your nipples. Kylo idly plays with one breast, finger tracing around the pebbled skin of your nipple. His hand moves upwards and travels into your hair, pulling your head to the side. He buries his face against your neck, kissing here and there.

His other hand dips into the folds of your pussy, finger twirling around and over your clit. Each pass over the sensitive buds makes your hips twitch, not sure whether you want more pressure or less. The confusing mix of emotions and wants is adding to the heady pleasure surrounding your thoughts. Kylo presses his whole body against yours, trapping his hand between your hips and his.

“Do you want to cum for me beautiful?”

You nod, squeezing your eyes shut and letting your face tilt into his hand. Kylo chuckles when his fingers wiggle against your aching wetness and you keen. He glides his digits across your pearl, the seam of his gloves catching on the nub with each pass.

“Get on your knees….” He whispers lowly.

Whether it’s your desperate bid for pleasure or some work of the force you drop to your knees immediately, groaning when his robes brush against your exposed nipples. Your hands are freed but only for one purpose which is made obviously clear when he frees his cock from his robes. He threads both of his large hands into your hair, tilting your head back and up to look at him. He pulls harshly at your hair.

“Suck, and I might let you come, and no biting.”

“No promises…” You murmur, opening your mouth wide and sticking out your tongue. Kylo’s eyes narrow just a fraction and his jaw tenses. His demeanor quickly changes though when you wrap both hands at the base of his dick. A groan trembles through his body as your wet little tongue laves around the head of his dick. He’s already so fucking hard and absolutely dripping with pre cum. You rub at the base of his cock, squeezing just a little bit. Kylo hisses as you let your mouth sink down over the tip of his member, lips squeezing under the base of the flared head.

 

Scooching forward you begin to slowly ease down onto his full member, moving your hands onto his thighs. A growl gets cut off above you and you realize just a tad too late what’s coming. His hands push through your hair gathering it into a mass at the crown of your head. He shoves, thrusting his hips and burying his cock into your mouth. His head tips back, eyes closing as he relishes the feeling of his cock being massaged by your throat. Gagging slightly you take deep breaths, willing yourself to relax.  
Kylo seems satisfied and begins a rather brutal pace. He’s thrusting in and out of your mouth not even caring about the noises leaving his mouth or yours. Electricity shoots up your spine and then fizzles back into your pussy. Eyes rolling you simply let Kylo use your mouth, reveling in the imagines he sends across the bond. Closing your eyes to the world you nearly sob in pleasure at the sight he sends to you. On your knees, his large hands fisted into your hair and your mouth securely wrapped around his cock, you look debauched and absolutely filthy.

 

He uses one hand to rub at your cheek. Words of praise are filtering across the bond, burying into your mind and taking root. He loves you like this, on your knees, allowing him complete dominance of your body and mind. He gets off on the sheer act of control he has over you. Kylo shoves his cock deep into your throat, burying your nose into the smattering of dark hair at his abdomen. He holds you there, reveling in the feel of your throat swallowing around his cock. He pulls you off his dick, spit and pre-cum stringing from your mouth. Sweat drips down his face and he’s bitten his lips all to hell. They’re red and swollen, a lot like your own. Kylo trails his hands down your face, stroking across your brow and cheeks and lips. He allows your hands to continue rubbing at his dick, arching his hips with each touch.

You put everything you have into one single desperate look, hoping that maybe he’ll find an ounce of pity and fuck you into oblivion. He gazes down at you with those big brown eyes, which are shot through with golden streaks of lust. His dick twitches in your palm with each stroke of your hands, how he can be so controlled in a situation such as this is beyond you. Kylo tips his head back momentarily, using one hand to push back sweat soaked strands of hair from his face.

He reaches back down, and gruffly mumbles out a quick, “Get up, and turn around.”

 

You scramble to your feet, knees almost buckling from being pressed into the hard floor for so long. Large hands dig into your thighs, there are sure to be bruises tomorrow you think. He turns you, pressing you into the wall, crowding you with his body. The whole of his chest is pressed along your back, the fabric of his robes too hot against your skin. Kylo groans as he ruts up against your ass, his head falling to your shoulder. His height allows for a completely dominating position over your entire being.

He uses one hand to guide your hips back, the tip of his cock just barely grazing the swollen lips of your body. His other hand snakes up your chest and to the base of your neck, his thumb gently grazes your pulse. You bow yourself, staring at the floor and refusing to do what you know he wants. Kylo chuckles quietly behind you, his hand tightening on your neck. Liquid heat crawls through you as he slowly pushes in, his cock opening your body.

 

A familiar metallic taste fills your mouth and you realize you’ve bitten through your lip. It’s all too much though, the slow slide of his cock against your ridged walls is utterly delectable. And the added possibility of getting caught in such a position adds to the mixture of feelings. Some blood dribbles down your chin and slides across his hand at your throat. He presses his face into your shoulder and breaths deeply when he’s fully seated inside you.

He’s so fucking big, and filling you completely and you can’t stop your walls from pulsing around him, insistently clamping and rolling. With him buried completely inside, and your legs still pressed mostly together you feel overwhelmed and gone to the pleasure he’s giving. You realize to your horror that pathetically high pitched keens and whimpers are leaving you, asking for him to move; to do anything that would relieve the pressure.

Soft leather grazes your lips as he swipes away the blood, choosing instead to smear it across your neck.

“Do you want to cum for me?” He intones.

Your body quakes against him, spurred on by the sheer depth his tone reaches. You swallow and try to find your voice.

“Y-yes….please.”

Kylo rocks his hips just a fraction of an inch, a gentle slow slide not meant to get you anywhere. He’s so hard, and every time he cants his hips the tip of him grazes that spot on your front wall.

“You would wouldn’t you….You’d love to cum for me right here, right in the middle of this hallway where anyone could see you. See how utterly gone you are as I fuck you.”

His other hand reaches around to palm against the front of your pussy. Gasps catch in your throat with each easy sway of his hips.

“Beg for it…”

You turn your face to his, pressing your cheek into his own as he raises his head. A hiss pushes through his teeth as he looks into your glassy, unfocused eyes. He’s so close to coming undone.

“Make me…” you whisper.

A growl tears through him and suddenly your face is pressed back into the wall and you grin. He grips your hips with both hands now, his fingers bruising in their newfound quest. He sets a sudden and brutal pace. There’s nothing nice about the way his fingers grip your hips or his dick pounding against your most sensitive area.

“Ohhh FUCK! Kylo!”

Each of his trusts are deep and powerful, set to a primitive rhythm that makes you squirm and cry out. There’s a hand at your core now, rubbing against your clit with firm strokes. The world around you is beginning to crumble, sliding away into a blissful state of nothing but pleasure. Kylo curls into your back, his nose drawing a line up your spine, lips nipping along the skin at the back of your neck.

“Cum for me, fuuu- oh shit-fucking cum for me!”

You jerk your head back, aiming for his nose again, and he snarls and grabs your hair.

“No, fuck you!”

He huffs out a breath and drops his hand back to your clit, rubbing so harshly the little nub begins to ache. You sob into the wall, fighting against the cresting wave of heat building in your belly. Skin slaps against skin with each thrust, his tempo becoming erratic as his own orgasm looms. Grinding back into his pelvis you try to ward off the pleasure, you refuse to lose at this game. He grunts out something between a laugh and a moan.

“We’ll see beautiful.”

Your eyes blow wide when you feel it, just the barest of tingles gliding across your skin. Invisible hands stroke across your body, pressing across your breasts to flick at your nipples. You swallow and whimper into the wall as the skin puckers and your nipples tingle pleasantly. A second hand ghosts down your back, not stopping at the cleft of your lower back. A pressure appears at your second entrance, a wonderful feeling of a finger just barely tracing the ring of tight muscles.

“Cum for me, right now.”

“Noooo, oh fuuuck, no I don’t-“

Your pleas fall on deaf ears and mean nothing to your body as one of the strongest orgasms you’ve ever felt rocks through your body. Kylo continues thrusting but places a hand over your mouth and pulls your body away from the wall into his. Your eyes screw shut as wave after wave of heat rolls through your pussy. Gripping and pulsing around Kylos cock. Screams of pleasure are muffled by his hand pressing against your lips.

You beg and whimper behind his hand, panicking as Kylo continues thrusting and rubbing at your clit. It’s too much you think, you can’t possibly come again. But oversensitivity suddenly yields to pleasure and your vision whites out as a new orgasm rides along the wave of the first one. Kylo is already coming, shooting hot spurts of cum deep into your body, completely wrecking you.

He pulls his hand away, wrapping both his arms securely around your middle as you crumple to the floor. He’s laughing, laughing and pressing his face into your neck, his dick slowly softening inside you. A mixture of fluids slides from your body and down your legs, pooling onto the floor. You groan and lean back into the solid mass of muscles. Each breath he takes moves the hair on your neck.

“I hate you…”

Kylo snorts and slowly pulls himself from your body, groaning as he does so. He gathers you into his arms and gently turns you, moving the matted hair from your face.  
“No you don’t.” He murmurs as he presses a deep kiss to your lips.

Too tired to fight now you fall into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his plush lips working against your sore lips. His tongue swipes along the wound there, licking away any blood. Sliding your hands into his hair you grab a handful and yank hard. He growls and tries to pull away.

“You owe me.”

Kylo snarls like a beast and goes back in for another kiss, mumbling against your lips, “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> [tumblr](http://stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com)


	10. A Shortie but a Goodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I didn't feel like busting a full chapter out but did want to write something. I might not be able to update for a while because of work. So basically this is just a quick little one-shot thingy. It's only about 2,000 words, and isn't super smut heavy, just a little somethin somethin for everyone. Also, a full on chapter was posted only a few days ago, so go read that one if you haven't. Anyways though, enjoy this tiny tid-bit of smutness before I go on a super short haitus!!!
> 
> Soooo maybe not the best writing...but hopefully you guys will forgive me...
> 
> [tumblr](http://stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com)

Sighing softly, you stroke your fingers along your thigh, rubbing the suds in the bath along your skin. Slowly you dip that leg back into the water and bring up the other. Starting with your calf you massage your way upwards, pressing into your aching muscles. Kylo said he’d be late this evening, so why not indulge in some time for yourself you think. Groaning you stretch out your legs and relax further into the bath, letting the water wash over your chest. The room is totally dark save for the lighting above the tub, over the sink, and the little lights that line the floors. 

Humming quietly, you drag your hands back up your legs, caressing your own hips and up to your breasts. A debate wages in your head. Wait for Kylo to come back, and demand the attention you desire, or satisfy your own needs? You answer your own question when your palms glide across your nipples, and a pull of pleasure settles into your core. The feeling is exquisite, and another sigh falls from your lips when the suds tease at the puckered skin. 

You close your eyes, shutting the world out. There is nothing but darkness and the feeling of your hands smoothing across your body. Gently you pluck at your nipples, mewling when they pull into tight peaks. Shifting your hips into a comfortable position you allow one leg to fall over the side of the tub, and the other to press into the bottom. Your body is open to the warm caress of the water. Walls tightening as your clit is exposed to the new temperature. 

You swallow and begin rubbing at your breasts in earnest, twisting your nipples here and there, riding the sensation that extends outwards. You open your eyes to stare up at the ceiling as you move one hand down your body. Mustering up every ounce of imagination you have, you try to imagine it’s Kylos hands slipping down your body, spreading his fingers wide. He'd let his fingers spread outwards, determined to feel every inch of your body. He press his palm into the little spot just above your mound, relishing in the feeling of your muscles quivering. 

Water sloshes over the side when your hips roll into your hand, your fingers stroking across the lips of your pussy. Limbs trembling with desire you stroke up and down, finger tips just barely pressing past the outer folds. Taking a shuddering breath you allow your fingers to press inwards and stroke earnestly at your opening. 

“Ohhhh, oh fuck….”

Silently cursing yourself you can’t help but rub upwards towards your clit, sighing happily when you make contact. If it were Kylo he’d be going slower, teasing and testing. But that was apparently a power you did not have. The contact feels so good, twisting your nipple and stroking at your clit is a sudden rush of pleasure that has you already chasing orgasm. Your clit throbs,the hood already pulled back as you rub your fingers around the swollen pearl. 

“Fuck, fuck, ohhhh, fucccck.”

Almost there, almost there you think, just a little-

Your eyes fly open when a hand presses across your mouth, silencing the scream now stuck in your throat. Your eyes blast open, and there he is, like a dark god hovering over you. He doesn’t have the mask on, but otherwise he’s still fully clothed. His other hand has shot down into the water, ceasing your movements. Chest rapidly rising, you whimper as your orgasm slips away. 

“You never were good at being patient.”

Kylo removes his hand, trailing it to your cheek, letting his thumb hook into your mouth. Oiled leather and a slight metallic taste eases across your tongue. 

“K-kylo please….I was so close. So fucking close.”

You try and rub against your hand that’s being held by his, a hot blush rising on your cheeks when he smirks. He leans across the tub and presses a sloppy kiss to your shoulder, and then your neck. He nips upwards to your jaw, biting into the soft spot he finds there. His hand slaps yours away, and he’s cupping your entire sex. His wonderfully large hand petting against the swollen folds of your body. He just barely presses into your clit. 

He chuckles quietly against you when you keen and rub further into his hand. His mouth is pressed against your ear, whispering, enticing you into his world once again. Two gloved fingers slip inside your body so abruptly that you nearly come right then. However he stills his hand, letting his fingers simply press against the ridges of your cunt, the heel of his hand grinding into your clit. He simply holds you there, forcing you to ride out the feeling of your orgasm ebbing away. Forcing you to relax into his palm. 

“You’re so beautiful like this. Completely at my mercy, only able to cum if I let you. Did you really think I wouldn’t hear you, hear all the dirty things you were thinking to try and get off?” 

“Kylo, I need you…”

His thumb strokes idly across your bottom lip, his dark eyes trained solely on your face. Watching as your features change with each rock of his hand. This close you can see the gold flecks lining his pupils, watch in awe and wonder as the intensity of his gaze focuses on you and you alone. He finally starts moving his hand in earnest. He makes sure to crook his fingers upwards with each thrust, finding the spot on your front wall all too easily. You throw your head back into the wall and groan, relief flooding your system as a new orgasm begins building. 

“That’s it,” He coaxes, “Fuck yourself on my hand, you’re such a good girl.”

He presses his forehead against yours, locking your gaze with his. You moan happily when you feel the beginnings of your walls clamping around his fingers. He yanks you into a kiss, his tongue pressing past your lips and claiming your mouth. At the same time he pulls his fingers free, swallowing your groan of frustration. He presses the kiss further, pulling away for only a moment to bite your lip, his breath mingling with yours. Seeking his mouth again you find he's all teeth and appreciative growls when your hips rise against his hand. 

Kylo sets the whole of his hand against your clit and rubs. He sets a sudden and brutal place that sets your body into a frenzy. His kiss swallows your screams as you come undone. Your body jerking and twitching as the sudden onslaught of an orgasm washes through you. Pulling away from the kiss you slump down into the water, head lolling against the edge. 

Kylo grimaces when he pulls his hand free, staring with distain at his now wet sleeve. He presses the tips of his fingers to your mouth. Obediently you carefully bite the tips of his fingers and pull off the gloves. Once done you gaze up at him in post orgasm bliss.

“You might as well undress and join me for round two…”

Kylo threads his fingers into your hair once again, guiding you forward into a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and as always comments, kudos, and whatever are always appreciated. I would also love it if you guys maybe left some ideas for new chapters. You can leave those in the comments or over on my tumblr. My intent over these next few weeks is to really focus on writing quality stuff and not worry so much about actually posting. As always, see you next time!!
> 
> [tumblr](http://stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com)


	11. Such a good girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, I'll leave more info after the chapter.  
> Enjoy!!

The mission was rough, you can tell from miles away. Kylos emotions filtering through the bond are chaotic, tipped into confusion by way of exhaustion. The command shuttle is scheduled to land in just a little under fifteen minutes. You dance from one foot to the other, and reach up to smooth your fingers across the band around your neck. The leather is smooth and cool, shiny and black just like Kylo’s gloves. Reaching behind your head you make a gesture that to anyone else simply looks like you’re scratching the back of your neck. In reality though you’re fingering at the small ring that attaches to the collar, you keep it twisted to the back when in public. 

Everyone around you moves to and fro as usual, walking from station to station. No one questions why you anxiously await the return of Kylo Ren, they don’t need to. A fluttery feeling settles into your gut when a pressure slides across your forehead. When the shuttle comes into view you’re already turning from the window and heading down to the hangar, heels clacking noisily. He’d been gone for weeks, training, alone on a planet somewhere far, far away. Sure the bond kept him constantly in contact, but the bond was no stand in for actual physical contact. 

Clutching your holopad to your chest you stand stock still at the head of the hangar, once again dancing on your feet. Stromtroopers and uniformed personnel scramble around you, eyes alight with purpose. A pleasant shiver works over your body as the Command Shuttle lands, easily gliding into its designated landing space. The collar suddenly feels too tight and your lungs feel too heavy, compressed. The universe seems to move in slow motion as the hatch falls. Kylo is the first to step off, gliding down the ramp with an easy grace. 

Air catches in your throat as the bond between you two seems to crackle to life once again, snapping with a renewed vigor. Kylo stands rooted to the spot as troopers pass by him; he’s looking straight ahead, unmoving. With the ease of a seasoned predator his shoulders roll and he tips his head cracking the joints there. His head swivels and suddenly he’s looking at you, staring you down through the shaded visor of his helmet. Blood floods into your cheeks as he stalks towards you, purposeful long strides that bring him to your side within seconds. 

The world is different somehow; everyone around you seems to fade away. All the noise and commotion filters into a calm silence, the only thing you can hear is your heart beating wildly. He still has his hood up over the helmet, and he towers over you like beast ready to pounce. Your lips part on a sigh as he reaches out, gently smoothing his hand along your collar bone. His palm comes to rest on the front of your throat, thumb idly stroking at your pulse. His fingers tickle against your skin as he moves to stroke along the collar, a low hum buzzing from his mask. 

The collar had been a gift from him. Before he left he’d presented it to you, demanding you wear it at all times. He didn’t need to demand such a thing though. Eagerly you had snapped the collar into place, not once removing it in his absence. Though you had done…other things…in his absence that you shouldn’t have. Undoubtedly he already knew, Kylo always knew. 

 

.Kylo cups your cheek, tilts your face up and back, exposing your neck. People continue to rush around, no one dares interrupt this display of dominance on the commanders part. His thumb strokes across your lips, a teasing touch made soft by the leather of his gloves. 

“Kylo….please…”

Only the slight tremble of his hands gives away that he’s just as on edge. His own feelings pulled taut by the distance of not only miles but days apart from you. Still holding your face he leans down, obscuring the world as he does so. The cold snout of his mask presses against your ear, making you jump in his hold. 

“Go to my room…and wait for me there… _pet_ " 

Pleasure drops in your stomach like a stone, wetness immediately gathering between your thighs. Your legs tremble against the sudden onslaught of pleasure arcing through your body. Turning you into a wall Kylo brazenly palms between your legs, his hand pressing firmly against your aching body. The snout of his mask nuzzles against your ear, “ Such a good girl for me…” He rumbles quietly. 

Air shudders out of your throat, hips swaying into his hand. Kylo rises to his full height, dragging his hand across your hip as he stalks away. The tense position of his shoulders and now fisted hands are the only signs that confirm to you that he’s just as riled up as you are. Reality seems to crash back into place as you blink and realize you’re staring at nothing. Straightening out your shirt, and tugging at the collar around your neck, you high tail it to Kylo’s quarters, eagerly awaiting his arrival. 

 

Exactly one hour, ten minutes, and thirty five seconds later Kylo walks through the door to his room. You’re lying on his bed, idly swirling patterns into the plush comforter humming a tune you heard long ago. You can hear the hiss of his mask being removed, and the shuffling of clothes, followed by a deep and long sigh. Beautiful amber eyes meet your own from across the room, already smoldering with a golden hue. Kylo has stripped down to only his pants and the undershirt of his armor. 

“I missed you.” You murmur quietly. 

Kylo offers you a rare smile, pausing only long enough to pull off his shirt. He strides to the bed, dropping to a crouch so he can be on eye level. Kylo levels you with a look that pulls you in, drowning you slowly. He reaches out slowly, skimming his fingers along your jaw, tracing up to your ear. He buries his fingers into your hair, rubbing along your scalp. Your eyes droop closed at the touch, the first prolonged contact in weeks. Pleasure vibrates through your whole body, and by the way his fingers tighten in your hair, Kylo feels it too. 

His tongue peeks out to run along his lush lower lip as he considers you. His hand moves from your hair and back down, skimming across your cheek and moving downwards towards your lower body. His large hand grasps your hip, fingers splaying out to curl into as much flesh as possible. 

“Were you a good girl while I was gone?” 

The question makes your eyes snap open. Staring past his head to the wall, you refuse to look at him. The firm grasp of his hand on your hip stops the shuffling motion of your thighs. Of course he fucking knew you had touched yourself, made yourself cum at least twice to the thought of him. His rules had been specific, you were allowed to pleasure yourself…but not cum. Smiling guiltily you peek up at him through your lashes. 

Kylo sighs, his huge frame shaking with the movement. From your peripheral you watch the hand on your waist rise up, and suddenly swing back down, hands curving to smack your ass. The noise makes you jump more than the pain really. Groaning you roll onto your stomach, shoving your face into the pillow. 

Kylo obviously doesn’t appreciate this though, because soon he’s moving onto the bed. He shoves a hand under your body and flips you like a rag doll. You stare up at the gorgeous creature above you. He doesn’t really look angry or anything you think. In fact his face seems to be crafted into the perfect mask of calmness. Fuck he looks amazing though, you think. He looks so oddly beautiful, there is no other man like him in the universe. 

“How many times?” He asks plainly. 

Chewing on the inside of your cheek you turn away again, “Only twice Kylo…”

He sits back on his legs, literally sitting on top of you now, trapping you in completely. Hot shame colors your cheeks, and leaks down your neck. 

“Give me your hands.”

Nodding quickly you bring your wrists up in front of you chest. Kylo wraps his large hands around your wrists, and leans to press them into the bed beside your head. Heart pounding in your ears you barely register that he’s speaking to you. 

“Only twice?”

You nod yes, eyes darting to his face to gauge his reactions. 

“I was even nice enough to allow you the pleasure of touching yourself…but not to come. Only I get to make you come. ”

Kylo sighs and releases your wrists but you dare not move them from the bed. He shifts off the bed and onto his feet. Kylo slides his hand up your body once again only to hook his fingers underneath the collar around your neck. He seems to asses you for a moment, eyes narrowing just a fraction. 

“On the floor, now.”

There is no softness to his voice any longer; this was an order, one you follow eagerly. Jolting up from the bed you roll and drop to your knees in front of him. Kylo hums appreciatively and snakes his hand into your hair. He jerks your head back, forcing your eyes to meet his own. A small smirk plays on his lips when you hiss at the pain. His other hand reaches down and strokes over your cheek bone, just a whisper of a touch. 

“Be a good girl…and suck my cock.”

Eyes widening a fraction you gaze up into the molten pools of Amber. The command makes spit pool in your throat as a violent shudder runs through your body. This was the attention you craved, the commanding direction that only Kylo Ren could give. Kylo lightly slaps your cheek and your mouth falls open, a small trail of spit already leaking out. Your commander removes his hands just long enough to undo his pants and pull out his cock. 

“No hands pet,” He pauses for a moment, eyes narrowing, “And no teeth, understand?”

Nodding mutely you lean forward, rubbing your cheek along the swollen head of his cock. A deep rumble escapes his chest when you nuzzle against his body, jaw going slack with pleasure. He gathers your hair into a fist and tips his head back, losing himself in the pleasure. He gives you some slack to do as you please at the moment. Settling yourself back on your legs you being the task presented to you. 

You trace your tongue along the vein that runs from base to tip, stopping to press wet kisses here and there. Kylo’s hips sway towards your mouth with each press, his fingers carding through your hair. You press small kisses to the head of his cock, smiling when a bit of precum leaks out. Wetness slicks between your thighs with each groan and sigh he releases. Oh how you wish you could reach down and just touch yourself. 

“Stop teasing pet.” He mumbles thickly. 

Looking up at the dark god of a man above you, you finally push your mouth fully onto his cock, opening your mouth wide. Kylo hisses and quickly gathers your hair again and jerks his hips forward. Tears spring from your eyes when the head of his cock bumps the back of your throat. Your nose is buried into the soft black curls at his abdomen. Your chest heaves, eyes closing as you struggle to calm down. Fuck, he’s just so big in every way, he fills your mouth completely. Kylo chuckles darkly as little gagging sounds leave your mouth. 

 

Kylo pulls on your hair, forcing your head off and then back down. A few thrusts in and you finally relax enough to open your throat, sighing deeply with each snap of his hips. Above you Kylo is quickly losing himself in the feeling of your throat and mouth squeezing around his cock. Filtering through the bond are feelings of absolute admiration. He missed this, missed you, and missed moments like this more than anything. Every once and awhile Kylo seems to take pity and you can feel the force buzzing through your body, teasing at you clit. However just when it starts to feel good the sensation leaves. 

“Ah, fuuuck….” Kylo groans, “Your mouth feels so fucking good. You’re such a good girl, doing such a good, mmm, job.”

The praise has your thighs clenching and a little high pitched whine leaving your mouth. With each thrust spit gathers behind your lips and slips down over your chin and onto your sleep shirt. When you gaze up at Kylo he is the picture of absolute beauty. His head is thrown back, luscious black hair now slightly damp with sweat, lips swollen and parted on constant groans. The muscles along his chest are pulled taut and tremble.

Your eyes slip across his shoulders, down his biceps which bulge each time he pulls your face forward. Abruptly Kylo stops, his cock buried deep in your mouth. You breathe deeply through your nose and lock eyes with Kylo above you. He slowly pulls you off his body, refusing to look away as your mouth reveals his spit slicked cock little by little. He holds your head still as he slowly slides back in. 

“Do not look away from me…”

If you could nod you would have. The moment is so weirdly intimate, as Kylo thrusts into your mouth at a slow and even pace. He holds your gaze, his eyes burning with an unfathomable depth of passion. Kylo’s lips part on a little shuddering sigh. He pulls himself from your mouth, revealing his spit slicked cock inch by inch. He groans when the head catches on your lips, and releases with a small pop. 

You lean back on your knees, wiggling when you feel wetness leak from your body. Kylo drops to a crouch, catching your jaw in his hand. You find your reflection in his eyes and realize you’re panting, body trembling with pleasure that aches through your veins. His free hand hooks under the collar at your throat, thumb playing with the ring at the front. 

“Stand up and take your clothes off, I’m not done yet.” 

Kylo stands and backs into his bed, dropping onto it with a grunt. His hand is immediately around his wet cock, fisting it tightly. His face is a harsh mask of unreleased pleasure. As fast as possible you pull off your shorts and tank top, your bra follows next, your nipples tightening to peaks in the cool air. Just as you’re about to pull off your panties when Kylo makes a noise and beckons you towards him. Your eyes are glued to his hand working over himself as you step between his spread legs. 

Kylo sways forward and presses an open mouthed kiss to your abdomen, tongue dipping over the planes of your body. You clasp your hands between your breasts and gaze down at his black curls. You nearly jump out of your skin when he presses a hand against your clothed heat. He rubs with just enough pressure to make your stomach clench and toes curl. 

“You’re so wet already, and just from sucking my cock…I wonder what spanking you will do?”

At the mention of spanking your breath catches, heart thrumming painfully hard against your ribs. Kylo licks a stripe up your body and buries his face into your sternum. You’ve never been more thankful for the incredible height difference between you two. Even when sitting his face is on level with your breasts. He chuckles darkly against your body, hand continuing to rub at your clothed pussy. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be spanked like the little slut you are…” 

You whimper and quiver just as his tongue circles around an aching peak. He flicks the tip of his tongue against your hard nipple, snorting each time you try to shift away. Every nerve in your body is over stimulated, you need more, but Kylo refuses to give you anything but the rub of his hand. 

“P-please Kylo…” 

Biting down lightly on the turgid peaks he pulls away, releasing your nipple as he does so. The hand that isn’t rubbing your pussy slides up and down your side leaving goose bumps in its wake. 

“Try again pet…”

Kylo gazes up at you; his eyes alight with mischief and passion. His fingers press your panties inwards, just barely grazing your clit. A pathetic little sob tears from your throat. 

“Sir, p-please. Please I n-need…I don’t, ohhhh-“

Your head falls back on your shoulders just as his fingers push aside your panties to rub at the swollen lips of your body. 

“Shhhh, I know what you need. I’ve got you.”

Kylo removes his hand and beckons you forward, pulling off your panties, then maneuvering you into a position over his lap. Your body is draped across his large frame, his legs splayed wide enough to support your chest, and keep your ass in the air at the same time. He rubs his palm into your lower back, murmuring quiet words of encouragement. You tense when his hand smoothes across your butt, sliding your panties down and onto the floor. Cool air whispers against the wetness on your thighs. 

Kylo slides his hand between your ass cheeks, pressing briefly against the tight ring of muscles before moving onwards. He dips his fingers into the wetness of your pussy, spreading your folds as much as possible. He hums happily each time you jerk in his grasp when he grazes over your clit, toying with the hood. He spreads your own wetness up between your cheeks and onto your ass. 

He gathers your hands behind your back once again, pressing down into your back with some of his weight. 

“I’m going to spank you now, and then I’m going to fuck you, until you can’t walk for weeks, my perfect little, slut.”

The moan building in your throat turns into a squeal when newfound pain blossoms across your ass. You try and squirm away but Kylo growls and presses more firmly into your body. He hisses when you accidentally rub against his straining cock. He pulls back and strikes again, hitting the opposite cheek this time. With each blow he takes a moment to rub at the reddening skin. The pain driven pleasure only serves to heighten your nerves. The throbbing in your pussy is becoming too much, the pleasure is overwhelming. 

Kylo is keeping you on a precipice. Knowing that each thing he gives you heightens your reactions, sets nerves aflame, but never giving you enough to actually push you over the edge. Your brain is caught in a loop of wanting to come but wanting to ride this wave of constant pleasure forever. He continues striking at your ass. By the tenth hit you’re either grinding into his lap or arching to meet the next hit. 

Kylo leans down as close to your ear as possible, the stands of his hair skittering across your back. 

“You’re such a good girl. Look at the way your body reacts to me. Did you get this wet when you made yourself cum?”

You sob out a noise that’s somewhere between a groan and a whimper. Kylo seems satisfied with his work as he rubs at the bruises on your ass, his hands releasing your wrists. Whimpering incoherently you relax over his legs, begging for him, for anything, anything to bring you to release. You’re so wet, and can feel it sliding between your thighs. Each slip of your thigh squeezes your swollen clit between the lips of your pussy. 

Kylo maneuvers you like a rag doll into his lap, allowing you to rest your head against his shoulder. With each breath you hiccup into his neck, not even realizing you’re rubbing your hips into his still hard cock. Panic flares to life when Kylo suddenly rubs at your over sensitive cunt. He sets a brutal and intense pace with his fingers. He finds your clit immediately and rubs harsh circles into it, he’s not giving you time to adjust or even think, simply making you feel. He roughly pushes the hood back on your clit, alternating between rubbing and pinching at your poor nub. 

“K-kylo! I can’t, it’s too- AH!”

You bite down into his shoulder, stifling your screams as he forces you to come. Your body clenches at nothing, simply squeezing in on itself as much as possible. The orgasm is far too fast and intense. There’s no preparation and no steeling yourself against the sudden onslaught of orgasm. 

The tremors of your legs begin to die down yet Kylo is shoving his fingers up into your pussy, all the way to the last knuckle. Your body pulls taut, the orgasm that isn’t quite over suddenly reaching a new height. He groans as you flutter around his fingers. 

White dots speckle your vision, and the iron taste of his blood is filling your mouth. You’ve bitten hard enough to draw blood, and leave a sizeable mark, “He’s a monster,” you think as he stretches your orgasm as thin as possible. When he finally removes his hand he pulls back, pushing you away so he can look at your face. His pupils blow wide when he takes in your appearance. 

Your eyes feel puffy, and the feeling of warm blood trickling down your chin makes you shiver. Kylo takes your head between his hands, his thumb smearing some blood across your mouth. So very slowly he leans forward and presses his lips to yours. The kiss is slow and passionate, with this Kylo is taking nothing. It’s a reminder that he always has and always will see you as his equal. It’s a reminder that he missed you just as much as you missed him. 

He licks along your teeth, and angles his head so the kiss deepens. You press your fingers into his chest and then further down. The way each muscle quivers and contracts under your fingers is thrilling. The look he gives you borders on reverence, his eyes shining with so much feeling it steals your breath away. His forearms are resting on your shoulders now, his large hands cupping the back of your neck, stroking along what skin he can find there. The both of you are simply gazing at each other, reveling in the moment transpiring between you two. A hot blush floods your cheeks when you feel some wetness leak from your body. 

“Kylo…Sir…..Please I need you.” You ask quietly. 

A smirk, that beautiful tilted one appears on his face. His chest shakes with the small chuckle that reverberates through him. 

“Don’t worry my pet…I’ll take care of you.”

Both of his hands slide down to your hips, counting your ribs along the way. The tips of his fingers squeeze into the flesh he finds there, and he sighs when you slide forward and press against his angry red cock. Pre cum smears against his stomach and yours, the veins even more pronounced than before. He presses wet, open mouthed kisses from your chest all the way up to your ear. 

“I always know what you need…” 

With that, he lifts your hips, allowing you the use of your knees on the bed and poises your dripping cunt above his cock. The wonderful feeling of his head stretching you open is like bliss, absolute bliss. A simultaneous sigh leaves the two of you. Kylo’s warm sweat slicked skin pressing against yours. His cock stretches in you in a horribly obscene way, wet sounds of your body contracting around him filling the air. 

Kylo pecks your lips and falls back onto the bed, his hair fanning out behind him. 

“Fuck yourself on my cock like the good girl I know you are.” 

Red hot blush spreads down onto your chest, and Kylo follows the color all the way down to your breasts. He reaches out and squeezes a breast in his palm, pinching and rolling your nipple. Planting your hands onto his muscled abdomen you lift yourself up, shuddering at the drag of his cock. Bowing your head to the pleasure you slide back down, using every muscle you can to roll your hips against his. 

He sets a hand to your waist, guiding your movements against him. You dig your nails into his skin, loving how the muscles squeeze and release underneath you. His thighs tense with each thrust up into your dripping folds. 

With each snap of his hips you’re bounced upwards, allowing his cock to slide heavily against the bundle of nerves inside you. Kylo moves his hand to rub his thumb at your clit, his eyes taking in each time his cock leaves and reenters. 

“That’s it, right there. You’re such a good girl, so good at fucking yourself on me.” 

Kylo closes his eyes briefly and drops his head to the mattress when you grind into him, circling your hips. The new movement clearly wrecks you both into a new level of pleasure. 

“Fuck, yesss-“ he hisses, “Grind against me just like that. You’re such a good little slut, you know that?”

You nod frantically and reach up to palm and tease your own breasts, rolling your nipples harshly. Each tug of your nipples sends snapping jolts of electricity straight to your pussy. The collar around your neck feels tighter than before, heavier and more prominent. You fall to his chest, pressing your face into his sweaty skin. 

He turns his face and captures your lips once again; biting and tugging like an animal. 

“Tell me what you are pet.” He mumbles against your lips, licking into your mouth.

Kylo snaps his hips again, using both hands to still your body so he can simply drive up into you. Slick sounds of wet skin meeting skin reach your ears, the lewd noise only turning you on more. 

“I’m a dirty little slut, Sir. Only for you, I’m yours.” 

An animalistic growl ripples through him at your words, his hips starting to lose pace. Each thrust strokes at the spot inside you, the head of his cock rubbing insistently against those nerves. Your swollen and achy clit grinds against his abdomen, the feeling an indescribable mix of pain and pleasure. That’s what Kylo is however, a man who borders on many things, and it’s no different with sex. Everything always borders on being just a little bit too much. 

Kylo bites down viciously into your shoulder, drawing blood the same way you did. A satisfied rumble leaves him as he laps at the new stream of liquid. Like lightning Kylo stops your body and rolls so that you’re pressed down into the bed now. You nearly cry when he pulls out and stands to his full height. He grabs an ankle and pulls your ass to the edge. His chest heaves as he pulls your legs up to his chest, wrapping an arm around the both of them. 

Coherent thought has left you as you press your face into the blankets, sobbing, wanting nothing more than to come for him. Kylo slowly presses his cock back into your swollen and dripping folds. With your legs squeezed together there’s a whole new feeling of fullness. He’s touching every part of you, you can feel every vein and curve of his cock as he slides in. 

His voice is so low and strained when he speaks, “You’re so fucking wet, and tight. You’re such a good girl for me aren’t you? My good - _thrust_ -beautiful - _thrust_ \- slut!” 

Nodding frantically you try and move your body any way possible to achieve relief. 

“Please! Kylo please! I just wanna- ohh gooood, I wanna cum!”

His dark laughter meets your ears, “Ask me nicely.” He demands. 

Sniffling you peer back up towards his face. Small pieces of hair are sticking to his forehead and cheeks, his eyes impossibly dark now. You swallow thickly and try to find your voice. 

“K-kylo…Sir….Can I _please_ cum all over your cock?”

A low hum reverberates from his chest, and his eyes flicker to meet yours. He doesn’t need to say anything, he’s just as close as you are, the fluttering of you walls becoming too much for the commander. He seems to lose himself for a moment, reveling in the wet slide of your pussy around his cock. His head tips back down, his lips curled back in a snarl. 

_“Cum for me pet…”_

The world seems to shatter in an instant, the pleasure of your own orgasm not even registering. The world feels light and unreal, until a hot wave of absolute pleasure leaks back into your body. That heavy and insistent pressure in your abdomen releases and you nearly howl. Kylo takes pity on you and re spreads your legs so he can fold over and press himself against you, chest to chest now. 

“That’s it, fuck you look so beautiful when you cum for me….” 

That liquid pull of heat inside seems to rush out coating his cock in a generous amount of cum. Kylo can’t hold out much longer and thrusts into you brutally, chasing his own orgasm. Obscene squelching sounds meet your ears with each thrust, his cock rubbing insistently against your over stimulated nerves. Kylo seems to find release with a final thrust, the tip of his member thrusting into your cervix. You groan and arch incoherently as Kylo punishes your body, milking both his and your orgasm for everything its worth. 

Dazed and fully satisfied you open your eyes to find yourself nose to nose with Kylo Ren. His face is a myriad of emotions, but deep in his eyes flickers that passion, the fire that can only be caused by a very specific emotion. He kisses you tenderly, slowly and deeply, pouring every word he could never say out loud into this single kiss. 

As he pulls away you smile and wrap your arms around his shoulders. Ever so carefully he’s pulling from your body and shifting fully onto the bed, dragging you with him. He rubs his large hands over every new bruise and scratch caused by him. In turn you kiss any skin you can reach at the moment. 

“I missed you Kylo.”

Kylo’s whole body seems to relax and he pulls you into his body, pressing your face into his chest, “I missed you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow, it's been awhile hasn't it? I just wanted to apologize for the horribly long wait. Honestly, my head hasn't been too great, depression is a real bitch when it comes to writing. I kind of managed to convince myself that my writing is absolute shit for a couple weeks. But I'm back, and will hopefully update more often!
> 
> So i'll be honest when I say I feel like this isn't my best writing, but I need to release it, and end this hiatus. So anyways, I have about three more chapters written out for this and then things will slow down again. I really want to start working on my other story. 
> 
> Something else I'd like to mention. I'm not very active on tumblr with talking to other writers in this fandom, or anyone in general. I'm horrible in that I just assume I'm bugging people when I interact with them. But that being said, I wanted to thank each and everyone person who has commented on this series. Every comment, kudo, they mean so much you have no idea. To the people who'e been commenting since the very beginning, and everyone that just comments in general...thank you. The few messages on tumblr, just thank you, it all means so much. It's those messages and comments that really help pull my feelings out of the mud. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	12. Return of triple trouble part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back bitches. Well...it's been a while hasn't it? Words can't describe how sorry I am for not updating, both this series, and my other one. The last few months have been rough for me and I'm just starting to turn things around. That being said, I could not be more happy to release this new smutty chapter. I decided to feature a little bit of our favorite ginger-snap general in this one as well. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to my usual par but bear with me as I get back into the swing of things. 
> 
> This chapter will feature a second part, so stay tuned! 
> 
> Some warnings: This chapter includes light bondage, orgasm denial, clothed male-naked female, ruined orgasm, and just general debauchery. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

The whole situation is highly unprofessional and absolutely debauched is all you can think. Not even an hour prior the general had called you into his office. Not an odd occurrence of course, as one of his best officers he frequently mused with you on certain going ons of current events. As the current live in lover of a brooding shadow, he also saw fit to heed your advice on subjects concerning said brooding shadow. 

You swallow quietly in the silence of the room and press your face down into the desk. The only noise to be heard is the quiet humming of the Finalizer as it floats through space, and the deep and even breathing of the two men sitting in the room. Hux’s still gloved hand slides along your spine. His fingers dip and press into your naked back, smoothing across the bones he finds there. A simple stroke, up and down your back, across your trembling shoulders and down your arms. They ache now from the strain of your arms being tied behind your back. Hux lets out a low hum and drags his hand downwards again, this time letting his palm cup your rear. 

Hux had invited you into his office, not something that usually ended up with you bent over his desk, arms behind your back and naked....Yet here you were. Ass beaten red, pussy swollen and leaking, and the two highest men of the first order driving you absolutely nuts. The only thing Hux had allowed you to keep on were your regulation heels. A small grin stretches your lips as you imagine he most likely has a fetish for the smooth black pumps you wear with your skirt. 

“You’re being so good kitten….” Hux murmurs softly. Your hips shift a fraction at the praise. It was always nice to know you were pleasing the general.

Out of the corner of your eye you watch your brooding shadow shift forward in his seat. He still has the mask on, adding to the impersonal feeling of the whole situation. His elbows rest on his bent knees, shoulders curving forward, he looks like a predator. A soft little sigh parts your lips when Hux simply pets at your rear, the cool leather of his glove feels nice against your burning ass. You'd lost count of how many times he'd cropped you. However it had been enough to make you cry out in simultaneous pain and pleasure. Kylo hadn't moved and inch for the whole ordeal. Simply watched as the ever in control General lost himself just a _little bit_ to punishing his lover. 

“Your ass is awfully red officer…are you sure I didn’t spank you too hard?”

Groaning softly you turn your head as far as you can to regard the ginger haired general. His head is tilted just slightly, those cool grey eyes observing your every expression. The stinging flesh of your rear only serves to remind you of the past few minutes, an involuntary shivers works through your body as you remember it all. The whoosh of the crop splitting the air, the crack as it hits your skin, and the pleasurable aching pain that follows. Lord how you wish you could breathe easier. With your chest and face pushed into his desk its hard to get enough air. The memories have stolen your breath once again, fogged your mind and heart of any coherent though. 

You startle as a gloved hand moves across your temple to cup your cheek. The size of the hand is enough to tell you who it is. He moves his thumb across your lower lip, letting the seam of his glove drag and tug at the skin. Reverently you look up at this beast of a man towering above you, allowing him to push him thumb between your lips. Obediently trained you know what he wants. You begin sucking at his finger, laving over the soft leather, gently nibbling at the tip. Kylo sighs and rewards your efforts by stroking his hand across your scalp. You should have known this would happen. Early in the day in the quiet of your shared room, Kylo had taken you roughly in bed. Building the pleasure up and up only to let you slide back down. On the sixth ruined orgasm he'd slipped a plug into your ass, and brought you to a quick and mind shattering orgasm. An orgasm that had torn you apart and left you craving more of the beautifully dangerous man. 

“I think she wants more General…”

Your eyes blast open and you jerk but Kylo gives you no leeway to escape. He uses one hand to hold your face steady, and plunges two fingers deep into your mouth. Spit dribbles from your lips as he strokes along your tongue and soft palate. You gag and try to jerk away but Kylo holds steady, forcing his finger further in. Emotions cloud your brain with a deep fog when the flat of the crop is pressed to your dripping folds. Pain and pleasure had long since been scrambled in your brain, there is no untangling them now you muse. Hux rubs the flat leather of the crop through your folds, letting the edges catch on the soft and slick skin there. He bumps your clit with the tip, just enough pressure to make you squirm. He taps lightly against your entrance, thoroughly wetting the leather crop in your slick. He pulls away and you think you can hear him adjusting the sleeves on his dress shirt. 

It’s the whistle of the crop through the air that makes your skin tingle, and the resounding snap of it against your ass that makes you jerk. Pain blooms across your ass cheeks and trickles down to your cunt. Kylo has crouched to his knees now, he wants to watch your face, and you know this. He has an odd obsession with watching your expressions as you work though each and every emotion. His fingers have stilled in your mouth, the large digits simply pressing on your tongue now. Hux brings the crop up between your legs right against your aching folds. A lewd wet sound being produced from the amount of slick you’re producing. In quick succession Hux smacks against the swollen wet folds of your cunt. Delighting in each mewl that gurgles past Kylos fingers. After three smacks he sees fit to rub his hand through your folds then quickly continues with more punishment. Three hard smacks, a moment of petting, and three more delightfully hard smacks once again. 

Kylo pulls his hand free of your mouth and wipes at the tears on your face that you didn’t realize had leaked out. Looking back at the general you sniffle and watch as he simply cleans the crop on a towel as though it’s the most normal thing in the world. The corner of his lip quirks up into a smirk when he meets your teary eyed gaze. He sets aside the towel and crop and leans forward across your body. He plants one hand beside your head and lets his other drift down between your legs. A mewling whine pushes from your lungs as he simply rubs his fingers through your wetness. He glides his hand up to your ass where his fingers push against the plug that's been in there since this morning. Kylo had chosen it...it's large and gleams with a jewel on the end. 

“Was that too much for you officer?”

A quick shake of your head isn’t enough for either man. Kylo taps three fingers along your cheek, gaining your attention once again. He tilts his head to the side, the grooves of his mask catching the available light of the room. 

“Answer the General pet.” He intones. 

“N-no…sir. It- it’s….it wasn’t too much General H-Hux”

Kylo gives your hair a reassuring pat as he stands, “Good girl.” He mutters quietly. 

Your legs slip against one another as you press your thighs together, pleasure arching through your nerves as you watch Kylo push aside his robes. In little time his leaking cock is free, already thrusting into the palm of his hand. Seemingly of its own accord your mouth falls open. Hux chuckles and hauls you up by your bound hands. He settles back into the lush chair he keeps in his office pulling you down with him. He spreads his knees, forcing your butt between his legs and sprawling your legs on either side of his, opening you wide. Hot shame burns your face as you feel liquid slide from your opening and down into the cleft of your butt. No doubt dripping onto Hux’s nice chair and pants. 

 

Kylos masked head is tilted back, his hips thrusting into his hands. The head of his cock is red and swollen looking, leaking precum across his glove with each pass. Fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing in the world you think. He’s lost himself completely to his own hand. Growls and sighs alike filtering through his mask as he twists his hand around his dick. He is an absolutely beautiful site, so strong and powerful even in such a pleasure hazed state. Grinding back into Hux’s dick is all the encouragement the general needs to give you some reprieve from the building heat in your abdomen. Even in a situation such as this Hux has managed to stay calm and ever in control, a true testament to his nature as a General of the first order. New slick pulses from your body when your head immediately conjures an image of the General in his great coat standing before the troops. 

 

With some careful maneuvering he pulls his flushed cock from his trousers. Sighing a thanks to the universe, you grind as much as you can against his body. With your legs still thrown wide over his the motion is awkward but is enough to relieve some pressure in your lower half. Fat tears of pleasure roll down your face. This is too much you think as passion rolls like a tide down through your abdomen. A hot liquid pull of pleasure slides through you as Hux idly strokes and presses down on your pubis. This whole thing had been going on for far too long, each man only offering you small bits of pleasure here and there. 

 

A choked sob breaks your throat when you feel it. The tendrils of unseen pleasure sliding along your dripping cunt. It feels like fingers in a way, ghostly tendrils that rub around your opening and up beside your clit. Searing pleasure wracks your frame when the Force pushes gently against the head of your clit, flicking the very tip. The pleasure is white hot, painful almost, and if it weren’t for the general holding his arm around your waist you would have collapsed right then and there. Hux seals his mouth over your lips to stop your head from thrashing, his forearm forcing your body down against his dick. Kylo knows you love to hate this feeling, the feeling of your poor abused clit being over stimulated to a point indescribable by words. 

 

Kylo lets the force drift all over your body, those ghost tendrils pushing the hood of your clit away fully exposing that bundle of nerves.Expertly he uses the the force and flicks at your clit, small little motions that light your body aflame and open you up to the intruding thrust of the general. His cocks slides in easily, gliding along the wet channel of your cunt, brushing across that spongy spot inside that makes you cry out. Hux releases your mouth opting to bite at your shoulder as he thrusts, anchoring you with his arms. To your relief the force has left your clit in favor of playing with your breasts. 

 

Each thrust is followed by a pull at your nipples, Kylo obviously enjoying the way you squirm each time he does so. Your head lolls to the side, and you wonder how Kylo even has the mental fortitude to use the force at a time like this. Hux has now angled his fingers down, the quick slide of his gloves over your clit feels like heaven as he plunges deep into your body. Hux is close, his face is flushed and his usually tidy red hair is now a hot mess that hangs over his eyes. 

“ohhh fuck, oh please, G-general….Kyloooo pleeeeease!”

 

Kylo stops his stroking long enough to round the desk and let himself stand right in front of you. He resumes stroking his cock, right in front of your face.

“Please what my pet? My little _slut_.”

Hux laughs and strokes harder at your clit, he bites at your earlobe before speaking. Even at a time like this, his voice is so controlled and measured. 

“Tell us what you want, and maybe we’ll let you have it.”

Hux opens your legs wider, his cock pressing deeper and deeper. Bumping against your cervix with each thrust. 

“P-please I wanna cum, ohhhh I need to cum so bad. So so baaaaad” 

You’re babbling now, completely drunk on the two men, “Please general, please, please, ohhhhh fuuu-“

Hux’s thrusts lose rhythm and suddenly he’s coming inside you, shuddering through his orgasm, spurting hot cum up inside your body. He’s clutching at your side, no doubt bruising the skin there. You rock against him, hoping to reach that same nirvana, but Kylo seems to have other plans. Just as you feel that cresting wave, that beautiful hazy line of pleasure where the world is everything and nothing at once…you feel it. The force, pressing against something inside you that stops everything. Panic flares, you know this feeling, you know it too well. That fucking bastard you fume. 

“Kylo no…Kylo please no! I’ve been good, so so good for you.”

Kylo is lost to you though; his hips jerk two more times before he’s coming as well. Spurting hot ropes of cum across your chest and abdomen, marking your body as his. Hux has slipped from your body and is kissing along your cheek, licking away the hot tears rolling from your eyes. You cry as your much needed orgasm slips away, receding in a dull tingle that aches through your body. Kylo’s chest is heaving, shoulders plunging up and down with each deep breath. He forces his cum covered hand against your face.

“Clean it.” He demands. 

Glaring at the beast before you, you try and turn your face away but Hux catches you by the cheek. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you darling. He might not let you ever cum now….”

Staring up at him through tear soaked lashes you lick away the cum covering his hand, making sure to suck between his fingers and along the seams. When you’re done he runs his hand up through your hair, tugging at the roots. 

“We’re not done with you yet…”

Hux dumps you off his lap into the waiting arms of Kylo Ren. Kylo wraps his limps around you, cradling your shaking frame into his body. He presses the snout of his mask against your ear, delighting as a violent shiver wracks your frame. 

"You're going to get dressed, and go about your day, as though this never happened. No cleaning up, no touching yourself, don't even _think_ about trying to cum...Only I, or the General, at least for today, get to do that." 

You nod mutely, fuming at what he's done...but accepting your fate none the less. Kylo reaches around and touches your hands where they're still clasped together by Hux's belt, undoing the knot there. His large hands grope your breasts as he nuzzles the mask into your neck. 

_"Such a good girl..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, how was that for your guys? Can I still produce semi-good smut after a forever long hiatus? Anyways, to everyone who comments, gives kudos...thank you. It really is the comments on here and over on tumblr that keep me going. The last few months were absolutely rough with my depression and mental state and I am so happy to finally be getting out of my funk. Thank you to everyone that has stuck through this with me. As always, comments are much appreciated. Tell me how I did, what you liked and didn't like! My tumblr is linked below, and stay tuned for part 2!!!
> 
> My tumbr can be found here: [tumblr](http://stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com)


End file.
